Jedność Kręgów
by black-cape
Summary: [D&D/Planescape/Planescape: Torment] Minęły tysiące lat, odkąd githzerai i githyanki zrzucili jarzmo niewoli illithidów. Panowanie nad Srebrną Pustką objęła kolejna następczyni królowej Vlaakith, a na morzu Wiecznie Zmiennego Chaosu wyrósł archipelag potężnych, surowych fortec. Minęły tysiące lat, odkąd słowo 'wolność' zajęło się ogniem Wielkiego Powstania i spaliło się na popiół.
1. Krąg Pierwszy: Fasada

'My nie jesteśmy już ludźmi, Zerthimonie.'

* * *

Jedność Kręgów należy do podstawowych prawd Wieloświata. Mówi o wydarzeniach i procesach niemających początku ani końca, przeszłości nieuchronnie wpływającej na przyszłość, wadze podejmowanych decyzji. Jedność Kręgów przynosi poczucie sensu, bezpieczeństwa, równowagi – dopóki zamknięte koło nie staje się pułapką bez wyjścia.

Opowiadanie ilustruje historię githzerai i githyanki z perspektywy przedstawicieli obu odłamów rasy, raczej w konwencji dystopii niż epickiego fantasy. Jest podzielone na dwie linie czasowe, współczesną i historyczną; pierwsza z nich rozwija wątek Dak'kona z _Planescape: Torment_ , druga skupia się na postaciach Gith, Zerthimona i Vlaakith.

Drugim POV-em we współczesnej linii czasowej jest Aranai. Aranai, nie Shandra. Albo może na odwrót?

Aha, w moim świecie Zaerith Menyar Ag-Gith nie istnieje. Githzerai nie potrzebują bogów ani królów, a bóg-król to już w ogóle za wiele. Jak najbardziej istnieje natomiast Sha'sal Khou, tajna organizacja próbująca pojednać githzerai i githyanki.

* * *

 **KRĄG PIERWSZY** • **FASADA**

* * *

W bezgranicznej przestrzeni tłoczyły się chmury. Przepływały w bezładzie, to oddalając się od siebie, to zbliżając do siebie, na przemian rozpierzchając się we wszystkich kierunkach i z powrotem mieszając w zwartą masę. Miejscami zapadały się w gigantyczne wiry, w których odmętach dygotały błyskawice. Niektóre obłoki sunęły leniwie, aż stopniowo rozpływały się w nicość, inne przetaczały się, nabierając prędkości, i przeobrażały w grudy ziemi lub wybuchały nagle żywym ogniem.

Niesione zewsząd odłamki, języki i krople materii zawzięcie uderzały o niewielką, kilkumetrową zaledwie bańkę powietrza, która nieśpiesznie przemieszczała się w samym środku kłębowiska.

Nie chciał teraz marnować sił na większą lub bardziej rozbudowaną osłonę. Zrezygnował nawet z ciągłej ścieżki pod stopami, na bieżąco formując pojedyncze kamienne płyty. Mimo to wciąż zachowywał spokój. Sygnał, który łączył go ze Shra'kt'lor, wzmacniał się powoli, ale odczuwalnie. W oddali rysował się zamglony zarys miasta; nabierał coraz ostrzejszych konturów, choć przypadkowy obieżysfer mógłby ciągle widzieć w odległym kształcie jedynie masywną górę zawieszoną w pustce. Ale Limbo nie było domeną przypadkowych obieżysferów.

Przeszedł jeszcze długą drogę, zanim zza chmur wyłoniły się pierwsze samotne pagody. Gdy wreszcie stanął u bram, przez barierę zdążyła się przedostać gromada iskier; krążyły mu nad głową niczym natrętne insekty, osiadały na materiale płaszcza.

Ostatnie kamienne stopnie runęły w przepaść. Kolejny krok postawił już na stabilnym gruncie. Uzbrojeni strażnicy pozdrowili go uroczystymi ukłonami i natychmiast zawarli wrota.

Powoli szedł po okręgu w stronę najbliższej wewnętrznej bramy. Co chwilę natykał się na patrolujące okolicę straże – było ich znacznie więcej niż wtedy, gdy opuszczał miasto. Nieliczne portale rozstawione na stałe na obrzeżach miasta przekraczali pojedynczy podróżni. Jego przybycie oczywiście także nie umknęło uwadze strażników. Rozpoznawszy go, pytali, czy potrzebuje eskorty, jeśli nie dla bezpieczeństwa, to przynajmniej dla komfortu. Nie potrzebował.

Za bramą ciągle jeszcze przeważały świeckie dzielnice. Przez dłuższą chwilę kroczył między rzędami sklepów i straganów rozległego targowiska; jednego z niewielu miejsc w Shra'kt'lor, w którym jego obecność nie budziła powszechnego zainteresowania. Stamtąd skręcił w stronę schodów, wiodących dalej w górę wśród gęsto skupionych domostw. Miasto zapadało już w sen, kiedy przekroczył trzecią bramę. Dopiero teraz zdecydował się zdjąć kaptur płaszcza i odrzucić tkaninę na ramię, odsłaniając ceremonialną zbroję.

Od razu go zauważyła, choć z początku nie uwierzyła, że to ją spotkał ten zaszczyt. Zdziwiło ją, że jako wysoki zerth nie poruszał się po mieście, jak to zawsze bywało, w otoczeniu strażników. Wymienił tylko kilka słów z tymi, którzy strzegli bramy, i ruszył dalej. Wciąż miał na sobie długi płaszcz podróżny w wytartych barwach.

– Pozdrawiam cię, oświecony.

Odwrócił się w jej stronę nagłym ruchem, wyrwany z zamyślenia. Sprawiał wrażenie zakłopotanego, jakby usiłował w ogóle sobie przypomnieć, z kim ma do czynienia. Nie udało jej się rozszyfrować, czy ostatecznie sobie przypomniał.

– Pozdrawiam cię, dzierżąca miecz.

– Rada jestem, że twoja wędrówka pomyślnie dobiegła końca. Czy Nieprzerwany Krąg doprowadził cię do celu?

– To Nieprzerwany Krąg jest celem – odpowiedział bez namysłu, jakby było to oczywistością. Przeszło jej nawet przez myśl, że tak sformułowane pytanie mogło go urazić, chociaż jego głos wciąż brzmiał łagodnie.

– Wybacz, jeśli moje ostrze trafiło w pustkę, oświecony.

– Ufam, że wędrówka zbliżyła mnie do celu. – W milczeniu przeszli wzdłuż ściany obszernego budynku medytacyjnego. – _Wiedz_ , że minąłem na swojej drodze ruiny Nirankaru. Nie wszystkie kamienie obróciły się w pył. Iglice Nirankaru wzniosą się jeszcze ponad morze Limbo.

Nirankar. A więc jednak sobie przypomniał. Pamiętał dzień, w którym półżywa dotarła tutaj, rozpaczając nad upadkiem miasta. Oznaczało to coś więcej – to była daleka, wyczerpująca wyprawa. Musiał spędzić całe dnie w oku cyklonu szalejącego poza Shra'kt'lor, prawdopodobnie nie korzystając z portali. Zarazem Nirankar nie był celem jego podróży. I wreszcie – widocznie zależało mu na tym, żeby przekierować rozmowę na inny temat.

– Taka jest i moja wola, oświecony. Ale obawiam się, że to ledwie iskra pośród wyjących wichrów.

– Wielkie Powstanie było dziełem wielu dziesiątków obrotów – zacytował z pamięci. – Nie wolno ci tracić wiary, dzierżąca miecz.

– Wiele to dla mnie znaczy. W Shra'kt'lor wciąż ucztuję jak przy stole Toryga. – Zastanowiła się. – Czy wróg nadal wysyła swoich zwiadowców w tamte okolice?

– Githyanki są przekonani, że osiągnęli już swój cel. – Nagle zauważyła, że zerth opiera dłoń na głowicy miecza. Czy zwróciła na to uwagę dopiero teraz, czy to on chciał tym gestem zaakcentować swoje ostatnie słowa? – _Wiedz_ , że będą poszukiwali nowych celów.

– Ulice coraz szczelniej wypełniają straże. Czy to kładzie się cieniem na twoich myślach? Na całej sferze nie ma bezpieczniejszego miejsca niż Shra'kt'lor.

Zatrzymał się. Podniosła wzrok, który napotkał szereg emanujących ciepłym światłem latarni, zawieszonych u szerokich drzwi. Tu nie mogła mu już towarzyszyć. Z oddali nadchodziły w ich kierunku trzy postacie, zerthowie albo strażnicy.

– Nauki Nieprzerwanego Kręgu przetrwają ataki wszystkich żywiołów, tym łatwiej, im dokładniej zgłębimy ich naturę. Ten żywioł – zrobił krótką pauzę – jest nam szczególnie dobrze _znany_. Jednak do tego czasu musimy uważać. Ulice Shra'kt'lor nie są już bezpieczne.

Ukłoniła się głęboko.

– Niech wiedzie cię droga Zerthimona, oświecony.

– Niech doprowadzi cię do prawdy Nieprzerwanego Kręgu, Shandro.

Oddaliła się szybkim krokiem, przelotnie pozdrawiając zmierzającą w stronę drzwi trójkę zerthów. Wreszcie również i ona odprawiła Shandrę. Na jej miejsce przywołała Aranai.

A zatem podejrzewał atak. Czy w jego ostrzeżeniu tkwiła utajona groźba? Dobierał słowa zbyt ostrożnie, by mógł użyć któregokolwiek z nich przypadkowo. Ale przecież nie wiedział, nie miał pewności. W przeciwnym wypadku nie przechadzałaby się teraz swobodnie ulicami miasta. Na razie należało wykluczyć to największe zagrożenie. A może chciał wyeliminować je w inny sposób, wysłać ją na powrót do ruin Nirankaru, wtrącić w rozwścieczony wir żywiołów.

Ma'aradh. Ekatala. Nirankar. Trzy fortece niczym trzy illithidzkie skalpy u pasa Wyzwolicielki. Ma'aradh nie był nawet miastem, a ledwie siecią wież obronnych spiętych kołyszącymi się nad otchłanią wiotkimi mostami. Wystarczyło je od siebie odciąć i pozwolić samej sferze dokończyć dzieła. Ekatala była prawdziwie kunsztownym mirażem – jej Anarchom udało się ujarzmić wodę, która spokojnie opływała obszerny kompleks zamkowy, dopóki rycerze Vlaakith nie ujarzmili Anarchów. I wzburzony nurt zmył Ekatalę, odzyskując należną mu władzę nad Wiecznie Zmiennym Chaosem. Nirankar niczym korona wieńczył szczyt olbrzymiej skały. Długo krążyły wokół niej astralne statki, długo wypatrywały prześwitu w utkanej wokół miasta sennej osłonie. Nirankar walczył zaciekle i nigdy do końca się nie poddał, ale osłabiona garstka ocalałych zdecydowała się opuścić opustoszałe, wyszczerbione mury i zbiec do pobliskich fortec.

Dla Shandry, świeżo wtajemniczonego zertha, oczywistym kierunkiem był Shra'kt'lor.

Shra'kt'lor wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. Monumentalnie. Opasywał siedmioma pierścieniami nieregularną kamienną bryłę, miejscami niemal całkowicie ukrytą pod uczepionymi jej zabudowaniami. Każdy z pierścieni znajdował się nieco wyżej niż poprzedni; z góry spoglądały na nią niedostępne sanktuaria i centra dowodzenia, groźnie łypały okiem strzeliste wieże. Strażnicy nie wpuszczali jej dalej niż za trzecią bramę. Od pewnego czasu tylko kręciła się w kółko po dzielnicach świątynnych i mieszkalnych w oczekiwaniu na nowe rozkazy z Tu'narath lub okazje do towarzyszenia wysokim zerthom. Takie jak dzisiejsza.

Aranai uznałaby to za zmarnowaną szansę, ale postanowiła najpierw wysłuchać Shandry. Shandra potrafiła wyciągnąć naukę z każdej sytuacji, odczytać prawdziwe znaczenie między wierszami; znała tyle przypowieści, które nosiły w sobie wielkie i proste mądrości. K'atzn'ii przy Bramie, podsunęła Shandra z dostojną pewnością siebie, i Aranai zrozumiała. Jeśli ten zerth cokolwiek podejrzewał, to także i jej domysły mogły być uzasadnione. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie kątem ust. Być może jednak jej ścieżka zaczynała dokądś prowadzić. Choć na pewno nie tam, gdzie życzyłby sobie tego Dak'kon, Wysoki Zerth Shra'kt'lor.

Dak'kon rozświetlił swoją izbę, rozstawiając w powietrzu zawiłą konstelację zapalonych świec. Sięgnął spojrzeniem po najbliższą z nich i przysunął ją w stronę niskiego stolika. Niespokojny płomień z zaciekawieniem zerkał mu przez ramię na porozrzucane na blacie zwoje i odłożony na bok kamienny krąg, niecierpliwie czekał, aż Dak'kon rozwiąże zdobną w nieznane symbole wstęgę i rozwinie równo zapisany pergamin o naddartych, pożółkłych krawędziach.

 _Opowieść o jedności i podziale_ , głosił tytuł księgi. Autor pozostawał nieznany.

Taki tytuł wskazywałby na dzieło o czysto symbolicznym lub filozoficznym charakterze, jednak w treści miały przeważać wątki historyczne. Słowo „opowieść" sugerowało też dobrze znany mu podniosły ton duchowego poruszenia, łopotania chorągwi, szczęku stali, właściwy kronikom opisującym czasy Wielkiego Powstania. _Opowieść_ była tekstem stosunkowo obszernym; nie tylko dlatego, że rozpisano ją na siedem zwojów, ale i ze względu na szersze ujęcie tematu. Szersze – nie samo w sobie, ale w porównaniu do wielu innych pism, takich jak Kazania Yahary czy Sentencje Khayimowe.

Takich jak Nieprzerwany Krąg Zerthimona.

Nie tylko to odróżniało ją od wielu innych ksiąg Ludu. _Opowieść o jedności i podziale_ była dziełem, którego się nie studiowało, dla którego od setek lat brakowało miejsca w bibliotekach Shra'kt'lor, które można było znaleźć tylko w nielicznych, dobrze ukrytych fortecach Sha'sal Khou. _Opowieść o jedności i podziale_ była apokryfem. Dziełem niekanonicznym.

Zakazanym.

Blask świecy przegonił cień z zakamarków pergaminu i sięgnął w głąb wykaligrafowanych znaków; tam, gdzie Zerthimon – wedle tradycyjnego porządku – oczekiwał na swoje przebudzenie.


	2. Krąg Drugi: Przeczucie (I)

**KRĄG DRUGI** • **PRZECZUCIE**

* * *

Po przebudzeniu zawsze czekał kilka chwil, aż jego oczy przyzwyczają się do panującego wokół mroku.

Nie opuszczało go przeczucie, że nigdy nie było wystarczająco jasno. Po drodze chłonął wzrokiem każde dostępne źródło światła – dogasające paleniska, wokół których kulili się śpiący robotnicy, połyskujące kryształy, rozedrgane błękitne iskry czyhających na pokarm świetlików, nawet trujące fluorescencyjne grzyby uczepione ścian jaskini. Przekraczał kolejne korytarze najeżone zębami, z których raz za razem skapywała woda. Kolejne paszcze potwora, który zaraz miał go pożreć. Zawsze w końcu go pożerał. Rwał ścieżki jego myśli i wypełniał je własnymi rozkazami.

Tym razem przyniesiono kilkadziesiąt nowych łupin. Ledwie jedną zmianę temu oddały panom swoje życie w świętym rytuale – łatwo można było je poznać po charakterystycznych szatach, jednolicie szarych, jeśli nie liczyć zaschniętych plam krwi. Kiedy wkraczał na pola, łupinami zajmowali się już inni; obficie posypywali je ziemią i ostrożnie umieszczali w niej nasiona i zarodniki. Nad wzrostem tychże czuwały już świetliste kule unoszące się w regularnych odstępach nisko ponad ziemią.

Przyklęknął przy jednej z łupin i niemal natychmiast drgnął. Coś się nie zgadzało, choć nie potrafił sprecyzować, co takiego. Polecenie było jasne – wystarczyło nabrać w dłoń garść ziemi i podążyć śladem pozostałych – a jednak pewien nie do końca uzmysłowiony fakt nie dawał mu spokoju i paraliżował jego działanie. Trwał pochylony w bezruchu nad łupiną, podążając za przebłyskiem tamtej myśli.

Nagle pojął. To nie była łupina. Jej głowa nie została otwarta – niewyraźne rysy twarzy wykrzywiał bolesny spokój, a martwe spojrzenie oczu tonęło w ciemności. Nieco niżej palce rąk tego ciała – tego człowieka – zaciskały się kurczowo na rękojeści długiego noża. Reszta noża tkwiła w jego piersi.

Powoli, z wysiłkiem rozwarł zimne palce człowieka i ułożył jego ręce wzdłuż ciała. Następnie sam chwycił ostrze i wyciągnął je ostrożnie – z początku chciał po prostu odłożyć je na bok, aby nie przeszkadzało w dalszej pracy. Zawahał się jednak. Oto po raz pierwszy – i prawdopodobnie ostatni – trzymał w dłoni coś, co widywał jedynie u boku wojowników; coś, co zadecydowało o losie tego człowieka. Coś, co skróciło jego cierpienie.

Ujął połę swojego obszernego płaszcza i pospiesznie otarł ostrze z krwi. Gładki metal natychmiast pochwycił pobliskie iskry światła. Na jego powierzchni, wynurzając się jednak jakby z odległej przestrzeni, z głębi ciemności, zaznaczył się na wpół widoczny obraz. Była to twarz, podobna do tych, które przepływały wokół niego. Ale ta nie przepłynęła; uparcie wpatrywała się w niego, pragnąc, żeby wszystko sobie przypomniał. Tak, przecież pamiętał, choć wspomnienia zamiast ukojenia przynosiły zwykle tylko ból. Pamiętał, że istniało coś jeszcze poza usypywaniem kurhanów i wysiewaniem trujących roślin, że istniało miejsce, w którym twarze nie były obce i obojętne. Pamiętał, że wpatrujący się w niego człowiek był sługą Arlathiego Dwakroć Poległego. I że miał na imię Zerthimon.

Opuścił ostrze i niespokojnie obejrzał się za siebie. Na polach praca toczyła się w niezmiennie ospałym tempie, ale jego zachowanie mogło zwrócić uwagę któregoś ze strażników. Był pewien, że ich nieprzeniknione umysły rejestrują każdy jego ruch. I nie mylił się. Jego spojrzenie napotkało błyszczące, ciemne oczy wyglądające spod kłębowiska macek. Chwilę później potężny cios powalił go na ziemię.

Kiedy otworzył oczy, zauważył ze zgrozą, że znalazł się twarzą w twarz z tym nieznajomym martwym wojownikiem. Jak daleko jemu samemu było do śmierci? Ile jeszcze ciosów musiał otrzymać? Bezsilnie wbił paznokcie w ziemię. Wiedział, że strażnik nie poruszył się ani o krok, a pozostali robotnicy niczego nie zauważyli – lub nie chcieli zauważyć.

Podniósł się powoli i mechanicznymi ruchami zaczął przerzucać grudki ziemi, pod którymi stopniowo ginęło ciało wojownika. Wciąż jednak mógł ocalić jakąś jego część. Nie burząc monotonnego rytmu zagarniania i posypywania, sięgnął niepostrzeżenie po nóż i zatknął go za szmacianym pasem.

Nie wiedział, jak wiele czasu mogło minąć, gdy praca dobiegła końca. Powiedziało mu o tym jego własne wyczerpanie – krańcowe zmęczenie oznaczało zwykle koniec zmiany. A może i o tym decydowali wszechmocni strażnicy? Z wysiłkiem podniósł się z kolan i, przeczekawszy, aż miną zawroty głowy, rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając wzrokiem drogi między niskimi kurhanami.

Stał wśród stosów ciał.

* * *

Stała wśród stosów ciał.

Zwyciężyli tę bitwę, jednak wysokim kosztem – jej oddział został znacznie zredukowany. Wciąż nie było pewności, jak wielu stracili; ci z wojowników, którzy jeszcze trzymali się na nogach, co chwilę przyklękali przy rannych, sprawdzając, czy życie całkowicie z nich nie wyciekło. Zwykle pozostawiali ich na ziemi, zamykając im oczy dłonią i wolno, w rezygnacji przechodząc dalej. Niekiedy w ruch szły prowizoryczne, naprędce przygotowane opatrunki. Czasem sztylety.

Ponuro przyglądała się strzałom wystającym z ciał niczym makabryczne kwiaty wyrosłe na podlanym krwią gruncie. Ulubiona broń eladrinów, driad i centaurów. Powinni zostać w niej wyszkoleni przed tą wyprawą. Ich władcy woleli jednak polegać na ich ostrzach i własnych mentalnych atakach. W końcu ostrzem zawsze mogły władać inne dłonie.

To nie była jej pierwsza wyprawa wojenna na Arboreę. Przed nią dowodziła już kilkoma innymi; niejedna pozostawiła za sobą połacie spalonej ziemi. Część oddziału przekroczyła jednak ten portal po raz pierwszy – dla tej części wyprawa przeważnie stawała się też ostatnią. Z trudem rozpoznawała niektóre twarze. Być może nawet widziała je po raz pierwszy, dopiero teraz, gdy wykrzywiła je śmierć. Patrzyła na nie w milczeniu, wsłuchana w ich niemy lament.

Ciał ich przeciwników było niewiele; zabijali tylko w ostateczności. Nie o to chodziło, nie tym razem – liczyło się, żeby wziąć jak najwięcej jeńców.

Jej pan przekazał jej wszakże, by nie dbać o życie driad, które dla ich _celów_ okazały się zupełnie bezużyteczne. Nie śmiałaby wnikać, o jakie cele chodziło. Sama wzmianka o nich budziła w niej instynktowny, niemal zwierzęcy strach. Centaury tak czy inaczej ciężko byłoby pojmać. Pozostawali więc eladrinowie. Co najmniej dwudziestu siedziało skrępowanych w niewielkiej wnęce leśnej jaskini, która posłużyła im za obóz. Wraz z jej oddziałem oczekiwali teraz powrotu do podziemia, choć zdecydowanie z mniejszą niecierpliwością. Zastanawiała się, czy spotka ją za to nagroda, czy kara; czasami ciężko było odróżnić jedno od drugiego. Władcy rzadko wydawali się usatysfakcjonowani, a ich wymagania stale rosły.

Dziesiąty dzień wyprawy dobiegał końca. Dzień – słowo to było właściwe dla Arborei, gdzie czas odmierzało niebo, jeszcze do niedawna jaśniejące rozgorączkowanym błękitem, teraz znów wykrwawiające się w milczącą czerń. Zmiana następowała powoli, ale ona zawsze z zaciekawieniem wpatrywała się w niebo. W podziemiu nie było nieba. Ani tego ciepłego, świeżego powietrza, które wypełniał kojący szum, które brzęczało, świergotało i trzepotało, zupełnie jakby było żywe.

– Gith – usłyszała za plecami znajomy głos. – Wracajmy do obozu. Nie uratujemy już nikogo więcej.

– Na Ilsensine, została nas zaledwie połowa – odpowiedziała ponuro. – Oby nasz pan zarządził dziś koniec wyprawy.

Pochyliła się nad wojownikiem opartym o drzewo. Wyglądał tak spokojnie, jakby odpoczywał; gdyby nie to, że jego kolano na wylot przeszyła strzała. Z wysiłkiem podniósł ociężałe powieki i wskazał spojrzeniem swój sztylet.

Gith wyciągnęła własny nóż. Ucięła grot strzały i zamknęła drżące palce wokół pierzastych lotek, plamiąc je krwią. Oczy wojownika zamroczyła fala bólu. Oczy Vlaakith rozszerzyło przerażenie.

– Co ty wyprawiasz?

– Straciłam prawie pięćdziesięciu ludzi. Jego jeszcze uda się uratować.

– Gith, on nawet nie jest w stanie chodzić.

– Przeniesiemy go do obozu. Tam ktoś go opatrzy.

– Przecież wiesz, co panowie robią z ciężko ran…

Gith zacisnęła uchwyt i mocno szarpnęła. Ostrożnie odłożyła strzałę na ziemię, po czym sięgnęła do podręcznej sakwy po resztki bandaży. Vlaakith westchnęła ciężko, widząc, jak przez kilka warstw opatrunku niemal natychmiast przesącza się krew. Nagle zamknęła oczy, przytknęła palce do skroni i lekko trąciła dowódczynię w ramię. Obie jak na komendę odwróciły głowy w tę samą stronę.

Nadchodził Vanthaonar. Tak przynajmniej brzmiał komponent werbalny jego imienia – pełne brzmienie było poza zasięgiem ich percepcji. Nie dostrzegały go oczywiście w sensie fizycznym, ale czuły w swoich umysłach wzbierającą obecność. Wkrótce na tle gęstwiny zamajaczyła jego ciemna sylwetka; gdy tylko nabrała wyraźniejszych kształtów, Gith przyklękła na jedno kolano i opuściła nisko głowę. Niosło to swego rodzaju ulgę, że nie będzie zmuszona spojrzeć w tę nieludzką twarz, te straszliwe oczy, w których spojrzeniu można było ugrzęznąć niczym w pajęczej sieci. Vlaakith podążyła jej śladem, ale on nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Zwykł przemawiać tylko do dowódczyni. Wiedziała jednak, że zwróciłby uwagę, gdyby tego nie uczyniła.

Kiedy się zbliżył, cały strach Gith uleciał, ustępując miejsca błogiemu ukojeniu. Wszystko znów było na właściwym miejscu, jak gdyby odsłonił się przed nią odwieczny, święty porządek świata. Oto została wybrana, by służyć u boku potężnego Vanthaonara; ona jedna spośród stu innych ostrzy. Tonęła w jego zimnej, nieskończonej aurze, nie pamiętając już swojego imienia. Jego wszystkowidzącymi oczami ujrzała dzisiejszą bitwę. Teraz rozumiała, jak wielkie odnieśli zwycięstwo, czuła wdzięczność wobec bohaterów, którzy oddali życie za ich sprawę, i drżała ze wściekłości na myśl o okrutnych eladrinach. Naprawiwszy jej niedoskonałe, połamane wspomnienia, Vanthaonar ułożył dłoń nad jej głową i zaczerpnął haust psionicznej energii.

Vlaakith odważyła się na ukradkowe spojrzenie. Była tak blisko, a jednak całkowicie poza jego zasięgiem. Z zewnątrz wyglądało to przerażająco – dowódczyni trzymała się za głowę, a w powietrzu pod palcami ich pana przeskakiwały maleńkie błyskawice. A jednak tak bardzo pragnęła być na jej miejscu, móc dotknąć choćby skrawka jego szaty. Kiedy odszedł, złapała Gith, która chwiejnie wstawała na nogi, i podała jej swój bukłak z wodą.

Podniosły półprzytomnego wojownika z ziemi i, podtrzymując go na ramionach, wolno ruszyły w stronę obozu.

Nawet tak skromna namiastka podziemia dawała pewne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Gith szybko ominęła wnękę, w której trzymali jeńców, jakby chciała zupełnie zapomnieć o jej istnieniu. Zamiast tego przysiadła przy ognisku, dołączając do swoich wojowników. Wielu z nich odpoczywało już, naiwnie ufając, że ciepła arborejska noc wyleczy ich rany. Niektóre nigdy do końca nie mogły się zagoić. Nie po spustoszeniu, jakie pozostawiły w nich poprzednie wyprawy. Zwłaszcza długa wędrówka przez labirynty Pandemonium, gdzie własne cienie przepełniały ich większym lękiem niż całe hordy bestii przyczajonych wśród…

Szarpnięcie. Zbyt mocne jak na zwykły sygnał telepatyczny. To było wołanie o pomoc, uzmysłowiła sobie nagle, wpijając palce obu dłoni w skronie.

– Co się dzieje? – pytał niespokojnie głos Vlaakith. Dobiegał gdzieś z zewnątrz. Ale ona nie potrafiła teraz wydostać się na zewnątrz.

Sięgnęła dłonią do rękojeści miecza i nie czekając na nikogo szaleńczym biegiem wyskoczyła z jaskini. Wydało jej się, że przeszywa ją ostrze sztyletu, ale wciąż mogła pędzić naprzód. Biegła, potykając się o ciała zaścielające spaloną ziemię, prowadzona we właściwym kierunku prądami impulsów. Coraz bardziej urywanymi. Gasnącymi.

Chwilę później przekonała się na własne oczy, dlaczego impulsy osłabły. Zagłuszyło je nagłe pchnięcie niewidzialnego noża, prosto między żebra. I jeszcze jedno. Te same, które odległa postać zadawała komuś leżącemu na ziemi.

– Nie… – jęknęła niemal niesłyszalnie, osuwając się na kolana. Pulsujący w jej głowie sygnał zamarł, jakby nigdy nie istniał. Czuła, jak jej usta wypełnia krew. Nie, to tylko złudzenie, nie było żadnej krwi. A więc mogła krzyczeć.

Krzyk poniósł się echem, sięgając celu. Eladrin odwrócił się w jej stronę, ściskając w dłoni zakrwawiony nóż. Nie zdążył sparować ciosu. Gith wytrąciła sztylet z rozluźniającego się uchwytu i cięła po raz ostatni. Rzuciła się przed siebie i przypadła do boku leżącego. Zdała sobie sprawę, że on już jej nie widzi.

Ona ujrzała go teraz w inny sposób. Jego straszliwe oczy stały się nagle pozbawionymi wyrazu ślepiami, a to, co wcześniej nazywała twarzą – czterema budzącymi obrzydzenie mackami. Trzema. Jedną z nich odrąbali.

Zakręciło jej się w głowie, zupełnie jakby do środka wdarło się arborejskie powietrze. Zupełnie jakby było żywe.

Odchyliła głowę do tyłu i zaniosła się histerycznym śmiechem.

– Na Wielkiego Ilsensine – usłyszała za sobą przerażony szept Vlaakith.


	3. Krąg Drugi: Przeczucie (II)

Potwór odebrał to, co chciał, i na pewien czas oddalił się ze swoją zdobyczą.

Były takie chwile – pomiędzy końcem zmiany a osunięciem się w sen – kiedy na krótko udawało mu się powrócić do siebie. Te chwile stanowiły właściwie wszystko, co do niego należało, poza tym dziurawym płaszczem, którym uparcie okrywał swoje rany. Tym razem jednak zyskał coś jeszcze, choć nadal nie pozbył się poczucia, że nie było to jego własnością.

Powierzchnię sztyletu wciąż znaczyły resztki zakrzepłej krwi. Poza tym był świetliście gładki, a przede wszystkim – zatrważająco ostry. Zupełnie przeciwnie niż jego umysł, ustawicznie zamroczony wysiłkiem i sennością. Ostrze było obosieczne, tuż przy nasadzie odsłaniało dwa rządki różnej długości zębów. Lekko wygiętą rękojeść ciasno oplatały wąskie pasy materiału, tworząc prosty geometryczny wzór. Zarówno ostrze, jak i zakończenie rękojeści zdobiły wymyślne grawerunki – być może zbyt wymyślne jak na zwykłe narzędzie. Nie powinno go to dziwić; wojownicy lubowali się we wszelkich niepraktycznych ornamentach, którymi zwykli przystrajać uzbrojenie. Kolorowych materiałach narzucanych na ramiona, metalowych pasach wysadzanych błyszczącymi kamieniami, bransoletach upstrzonych piórami i koralikami, kołyszących się na szyi rzemykach, z których zwieszały się szpony bestii.

Widywał ich niekiedy w towarzystwie strażników lub tymczasowo przejmujących ich rolę. Wiedział, że ozdoby przynosili jako trofea z wypraw wojennych. Było w tym coś prowokującego, budzącego respekt, a może byłoby, gdyby ich ekstrawagancja znajdowała jakikolwiek oddźwięk. Robotnicy unikali ich uwagi, kończącej się przeważnie kłopotami, a dla panów w ostatecznym rozrachunku tak jedni, jak i drudzy, byli nikim.

Zastanawiało go raczej, jak daleko zapuszczali się wojownicy – jak daleko sięgały korytarze jaskiń. Czy miały swój koniec? Czy mogło istnieć cokolwiek poza nimi? Jego wyobraźnia pozostawała bezsilna wobec tych pytań. Świat materialny od dawna ograniczał się do kilku sal sypialnych i rozległej, wysokiej komnaty, w której rozciągały się Pola Łupin; resztę wspomnień, o ile w ogóle istniały, zatarły moce jego pana. Ale świat duchowy sięgał dalej. To nie dawało mu spokoju.

Świat duchowy mógł być ledwie przebłyskiem jakiejś nieznanej komnaty, połyskującej barwnymi kryształami. Urywanym szeptem kogoś, kogo dawno przeniesiono do innych prac, echem jego kroków, dreszczem jego strachu i tym, czego Zerthimon obawiał się najbardziej – przeraźliwym, poszarpanym bólem rozdzierającym czaszkę. Taki ból rozrywał cały świat na strzępy; dopóki na jego miejscu nie wykiełkował następny, wytyczający własną ścieżkę w nieznane.

Teraz także w jego myślach otwierały się nowe korytarze, wiodące jednocześnie w różnych kierunkach; prawdopodobnie graniczyło to z obłędem, jednak z drugiej strony świadczyło o tym, że nie zakłócały ich polecenia jego pana ani żadnego ze strażników. Nakładały się na nie jeszcze inne sygnały, bliższe i silniejsze – znaki obecności jego tutejszych towarzyszy. Był w stanie dokładnie odróżnić jeden od drugiego. Fala nerwowej, chorobliwej energii – Raj'garh. Ponura, rozproszona aura, jakby zwielokrotniony cień – Nihaar. Cicha, powściągliwa i przygaszona iskra – Khayim. Cienkie pasmo, pulsujące i nieustępliwe – Yahara.

Na zewnątrz byli zaledwie niknącymi w ciemności postaciami, szczelnie owiniętymi długimi płaszczami.

Czy mógł im powiedzieć? Z pewnością zauważyli zmianę w jego zachowaniu, ale z przyzwyczajenia zrzucili ją na karb ciężkiej pracy. Chwilowe odosobnienie nie było najgorszym, co przydarzało się robotnikom, zwłaszcza jeśli wracali ze zmiany o własnych siłach i nie wymagali natychmiastowej pomocy uzdrowicieli. Zerthimon raz jeszcze schował sztylet w groteskowej imitacji gestu wykonywanego przez wojowników. W jego warunkach takie narzędzie nie miało wielu zastosowań. Ale może to nie było tylko narzędzie.

* * *

Szarpnięcie. Fizyczne, nie psioniczne. Zaledwie echo tamtego telepatycznego kontaktu.

– Słyszysz mnie, Gith? Wstawaj, zanim ktoś nas tu znajdzie. Musimy ostrzec…

To było jak wynurzanie się na powierzchnię wody. Z tą różnicą, że nigdy wcześniej na nią nie wypłynęła i nie dostrzegała w pobliżu bezpiecznego brzegu. Vlaakith wciąż zaklinała się, że go widzi, ale musiała kłamać. Przemawiał przez nią ten sam strach.

– …zwinąć obóz. Nie możemy tu zostać ani dnia dłużej.

– To musi być tylko zły sen – powtarzała drżącym głosem, kurczowo zaciskając palce na czarnym materiale szaty. – Mój pan jest zbyt potężny, żeby zraniło go zwykłe ostrze.

– Proszę cię, Gith. Musimy natychmiast wrócić.

Mrok powoli obejmował w posiadanie ciało Vanthaonara, jakby chcąc zasłonić przed nią jego tajemnicę, która nieplanowanie wyszła na jaw. Gdy Vlaakith podźwignęła ją na nogi, oddalił się jeszcze bardziej. Odchodził nieskończenie daleko, niczym przez portal na nieznaną sferę.

Vlaakith chwyciła dowódczynię za przegub dłoni i pociągnęła ją za sobą. Niemal natychmiast natknęły się na długie cienie płynące w ich kierunku. Najbliższy z cieni posłał w ich kierunku impuls rozpoznawczy.

– Odwrót – rzuciła półgłosem Vlaakith. – Spóźniliśmy się.

– Straciliśmy łączność z naszym panem – odezwał się cień, na wpół pytając, na wpół stwierdzając fakt.

Z zasłony ciemności wynurzyła się twarz Tav'naira. Gith zdawkowo kiwnęła głową, wymieniając z nim wymowne spojrzenie. Zrozumiał, chociaż nie uwierzył. Na chwilę pozostał z tyłu, próbując dociec wzrokiem prawdy. A potem już tylko uciec przed nią, gdy okazała się zbyt straszna.

Vlaakith obejrzała się za siebie. Żadnych odgłosów kroków, naciągania cięciwy łuku, żadnych strzał w polu widzenia. Mieli jeszcze szansę. Lepiej było myśleć w ten sposób.

– Wszyscy do środka – zakomenderowała Gith, przedzierając się przez gąszcz własnych myśli. – Itaya, zostań przy wejściu i nasłuchuj wszelkich sygnałów.

Nikt już nie spał. W obozie panowała atmosfera nerwowego napięcia. Gith wiedziała, że czegokolwiek nie uczyni, zaraz przemieni się ono w niekontrolowaną panikę.

Zaczerpnęła głęboki oddech.

– Posłuchajcie mnie. Wyprawa dobiegła końca. To będzie krótka noc, zaraz o świcie wycofujemy się do portali.

 _„Wracamy"_ – podsunęła telepatycznie Vlaakith. _Wycofywanie się zakłada porażkę._

 _A zatem to odpowiednie słowo_ – odpowiedziała jej bezdźwięcznie.

 _Słusznie_ – zgodziła się gładko Vlaakith. _Ale nie możemy dać im odczuć tego w ten sposób, jeśli mamy przeżyć._ Kolejny impuls, który przesłała, był silniejszy i niewerbalny. Uderzenie czystej energii zadziałało na Gith otrzeźwiająco; kątem oka zauważyła, jak Vlaakith lekko chwieje się na nogach i przykłada rękę do czoła.

– Do tego czasu wszyscy muszą być gotowi – kontynuowała pewniejszym tonem. – Czeka nas trudna przeprawa, bo nie poprowadzi jej nasz pan. Utraciliśmy kontakt, kiedy się od nas oddalił.

Wciąż widziała przed oczami tamten obraz. Przeszło jej przez myśl, że mogła mieć na sobie jego krew. Na rękawicach. Na rękawach kaftana. Może nawet we włosach.

– Dlaczego po prostu na niego nie zaczekamy? – padło pytanie.

– Nasz pan po nas nie przyjdzie – jej głos zabarwił żałobny odcień. – Kontakt urwał się… ostatecznie.

Natychmiast podniósł się szmer, równie chaotyczny i rozgorączkowany jak ten w jej głowie. Nie było już nikogo, kto potrafiłby go w mgnieniu oka uciszyć.

– Skąd wiadomo, że to prawda?

– Być może ukrył się pod wyjątkowo silną iluzją.

– Zaczekajmy na odsiecz. Inny oddział w końcu nas znajdzie.

– Widzieliśmy ciało – ucięła Vlaakith. – Przypominam, że jesteśmy na obcej sferze. Tutaj nawet wiatr działa nam na przekór.

– Zwijajcie obóz; niech zdrowi zajmą się rannymi i wzmocnią ich choćby psionicznie. Nie chcemy nikogo zostawiać.

– Gith – oprzytomniał nagle Tav'nair. – To nie ranni będą naszym największym zmartwieniem.

Przeklęła pod nosem.

– Co z nimi zrobiliście?

– Zesłaliśmy na nich sen. – Rozłożył ręce w zakłopotaniu. – Yun Qi ich pilnuje.

– Czy ktoś z nich próbował magicznych ataków? Jakichś formuł, inkantacji?

Tav'nair z wolna pokręcił głową.

– Nie zrozumiałem ani słowa, z tego, co mówili, ale sądzę, że to były tylko obelgi. Zwykłe, niemagiczne. Zresztą wszyscy mieli przy sobie broń – niedbale machnął ręką w kierunku sterty sztyletów i łuków.

Zbliżyła się do ogniska i podsunęła do niego pochodnię. Następnie szybkim krokiem ruszyła w stronę ziejącej ciemności ukrytej wnęki. Yun Qi bez słowa ustąpił jej z drogi.

Gdyby spali naturalnym snem, zapewne zbudziłby ich już panujący w obozie zamęt. Ale pod psionicznym wpływem tylko półleżeli nieruchomo – nawet nie drgnęli, gdy pochyliła się nad nimi. Często widziała pogardę na pięknych eladrinich twarzach, choć teraz malował się na nich niczym niezmącony spokój.

– Zostawmy ich tutaj – mruknął Tav'nair. – Będą dla nas tylko obciążeniem.

– Nasz pan rozkazał nam zabrać ich do podziemia – odparła chłodno. – A ja wypełnię jego wolę.

– Gith, daj sobie z tym spokój. Naszą jedyną szansą jest jak najszybciej się stąd wydostać i znaleźć najbliższy oddział.

– Nie możemy wrócić z niczym – powiedziała z naciskiem, z trudem opanowując drżenie głosu. – Dopóki mamy zakładników, nikt nie odważy się nas zaatakować.

– Chyba że komuś zachce się ich odbić. Jestem pewien, że nawet w tej chwili celują do nas z łuków.

– Co za różnica? – odezwał się Yun Qi. – I tak już nie żyjemy. Pytanie tylko, czy złożą nas w ofierze, czy naszpikują strzałami.

Gith założyła ręce na piersi. Nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, co czeka ją teraz, po odejściu Vanthaonara. Znała opowieści o wojownikach, których ukarano na oczach ich oddziałów, o innych, którzy popadali w obłęd, o pojedynczych uciekinierach, których nigdy nie odnaleziono.

– Pilnujcie ich dalej. Obudzimy ich, jak tylko zacznie się przejaśniać.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wróciła do głównej sali. Wojownicy pospiesznie zwijali koce, upychali w torbach resztki racji żywnościowych, przypasywali bukłaki, trzęsącymi się rękami opatrywali rannych. Ktoś gorączkowo przetrząsał stertę broni, którą odebrali zakładnikom. Itaya stała tuż przy wejściu z zamkniętymi oczami, mocno przyciskając drżące dłonie do skroni.

– Nie mogę stąd prawie niczego wychwycić – powiedziała półgłosem, nie otwierając oczu. – Za dużo zakłóceń.

– Potrafiłabyś stworzyć dla nas nową osłonę?

– Gith, to była silna magiczna iluzja. Nie mam pojęcia, jak odtworzyć coś takiego. Mogę najwyżej wznieść tarczę psioniczną, ale wtedy staniemy się też niewidzialni dla naszych. Poza tym jeśli mają nas wytropić, to zrobią to tradycyjnymi sposobami.

– Wycofam oddział z głównej sali. Postaraj się wychwycić, co dzieje się na zewnątrz.

Obserwowali ją spojrzeniami pełnymi strachu i wyrzutu. Same te spojrzenia były już największą karą. Jaka będzie następna? Jeśli przeżyją, to ona będzie musiała przyjąć cios, by gniew panów zatrzymał się na niej, nie przelewając się falą na cały oddział.

– Zapalcie pochodnie i przenieście się do bocznych komnat – rozkazała.

Kiedy tylko sala opustoszała, pospiesznie zasypała ogień. W jednej chwili na ich kryjówkę spadła ciemność, jakby tym gestem pogrzebała cały oddział w zimnym grobowcu. Jej pan nauczył ją kiedyś widzieć w ciemnościach. Najpierw trzeba było odczytać obraz otoczenia wyłącznie psionicznie, potem pozostałymi zmysłami, aż wreszcie przy odpowiedniej koncentracji wyłaniał się pełny obraz. Ale teraz nie widziała nawet własnej dłoni.

Niewidzialną dłonią przetarła oczy i szybkim krokiem ruszyła do bocznej komnaty.

– Dowódczyni – odezwał się jeden z wojowników. – Co się teraz z nami stanie? Jaki jest plan?

– Dołączymy do pierwszego oddziału, jaki napotkamy. Nie obawiajcie się – zwróciła się do pozostałych. – Musimy tylko doczekać świtu. Przez tę noc będzie czuwał nad nami Ilsensine.

Miała nadzieję, że uwierzą w jej słowa, bo ona sama sobie nie dowierzała. Jeśli połączą siły z innym oddziałem, to dowództwo nad nimi obejmie ktoś inny, a to było ostatnim, czego chciała. A Ilsensine? Ilsensine opuścił ich, kiedy pozwolił jej panu zginąć jak zwykłej zwierzynie łownej.

Świt jednak w końcu nadszedł.

Yun Qi obudził telepatycznym impulsem pierwszą zakładniczkę. Powoli otworzyła oczy i drgnęła, dziwiąc się, że nie może się poruszyć. Jej spojrzenie powędrowało w górę i spotkało się ze spojrzeniem Gith. Wyglądała, jakby miała przeraźliwie krzyknąć, ale na widok groźnie wykrojonego ostrza tylko wstrzymała oddech. Gith rozcięła więzy na nogach eladrinki i podniosła ją za ramiona. Kobieta stała teraz dokładnie naprzeciwko niej i Gith miała wrażenie, że patrzy w zwierciadło. Jej odbicie było tego samego wzrostu i nosiło lekki pancerz przystrojony piórami. Te same spiczasto zakończone uszy zdobiły okrągłe kolczyki. Wreszcie dostrzegła pierwszą różnicę – kobieta w lustrze miała włosy rozpuszczone, nie mocno upięte wysoko nad głową. Jej skóra była gładka i jasna, nie szorstka i pożółkła. Obie musiało dzielić mnóstwo czasu, całe pokolenia czegoś, czego nie potrafiła nazwać.

– Tav'nair, Yun Qi, obudźcie pozostałych i rozwiążcie ich. Przygotowujemy się do wyjścia.

Jeszcze zanim oddział był gotowy, pierwsza ruszyła do wyjścia. Powtórzyła wczorajszą drogę ogromnym wysiłkiem woli; głos, który wtedy wzywał ją do siebie, zamilkł na zawsze.

Jego ciało było sztywne, bezwładne, bezbronne; słońce przedzierało się przez gąszcz i wbijało w nie swoje pierwsze promienie. Bała się je dotknąć, choć przecież jego duch już z niego uleciał. Jednak nie obawiała się go tylko tak, jak sługa obawiał się władcy, ale tak, jak człowiek wzdrygał się przed drapieżną bestią. Vanthaonar nie był człowiekiem.

Przyłożyła dłoń do czoła, zaniepokojona własnymi myślami. Objęła go po raz pierwszy i ostatni, z trudem powstrzymując łzy, i powlokła przez pobojowisko. Powinien spocząć w ciemnej, chłodnej grocie, nie wśród zabójczej jasności obcej i nieprzyjaznej sfery. Ułożyła go w głównej sali i uklękła obok.

Tak zastali ją wojownicy. I jeńcy. Natychmiast się ożywili, zdając sobie sprawę, że szala przechyliła się na ich stronę. Gith chwyciła eladrinkę pod ramię i z mieczem w dłoni wyprowadziła ją z jaskini. Pozostali zakładnicy ustawili się za nimi między dwoma kolumnami wojowników; na końcu powłóczyli nogami ranni. Po raz pierwszy to nie Vanthaonar dowodził ich oddziałem podczas powrotu do podziemia. Decyzja o tym, którą drogą pójdą, należała teraz do niej.

Nietrudno było jednak odnaleźć tę właściwą. Arborea zmieniła się od początku wyprawy. Gęstwinę, w którą wkroczyli dziesięć dni temu, znaczyły rozległe plamy dymiących, na wpół wypalonych pobojowisk. Nie musieli na razie obawiać się ataku z góry, więc wysłała Yun Qi i Itayę przodem, na zwiad. Eladrinka odwracała głowę za każdym razem, gdy mijali zwęglone pnie i ciała zaścielające spieczoną ziemię.

– Niedaleko stąd jest jaskinia – obwieścił Yun Qi. – Nasi tam byli, ale zostawili po sobie tylko tlące się ognisko.

Kiwnęła głową.

– Zatrzymamy się tam na postój.

W drodze do jaskini odwróciła się nagle, wyczuwając czyjąś obecność. Z oddali obserwował ich w milczeniu wysoki kamień runiczny. Obok niego ciągle rosła trawa i kwitły kwiaty; nad małym wycinkiem zieleni pośród jałowej pustyni fruwały nieświadome niczego motyle. Eladrinka stanęła w miejscu i utkwiła tęskne spojrzenie w wyrytej w menhirze runie mającej kształt skomplikowanego splotu. Gith wzdrygnęła się i odciągnęła ją z powrotem na drogę.

– Sprawdźcie, co znajduje się dalej – zwróciła się do zwiadowców. – Zaczekamy na was w środku.

Wojownicy zgromadzili eladrinów na końcu głównej sali, daleko od wejścia, i ospale sięgnęli po ostatnie racje żywnościowe. Gith na chwilę puściła ramię zakładniczki, przytrzymując ją jedynie wzrokiem. Jej pan potrafił w ten sposób kontrolować ręce i nogi każdej istoty, którą napotkało jego spojrzenie.

Długie, ciemne włosy eladrinki były zebrane na czole plecioną opaską. Gładką skórę zdobiły nieregularne srebrne linie, biegnące przez jej policzki jak cienkie gałązki drzewa. Na głos jednego ze swoich towarzyszy poderwała głowę i odpowiedziała mu coś smutnym półszeptem, zanim wojownicy kazali mu się uciszyć. O czym rozmawiali? Czyżby rozmawiali o kamieniu runicznym? A może planowali ucieczkę? Nie rozumiała ich języka, ale być może udałoby jej się dowiedzieć, jakie obrazy i emocje temu towarzyszyły. Przyłożyła dłoń do skroni. Jej pan na pewno by tak uczynił. Czytanie powierzchownych myśli nie mogło być przecież takie trudne. Ograniczyła percepcję zmysłową do niezbędnego minimum i skoncentrowała się na aurze, chwytając przepływające emocje.

Od razu uderzył ją splątany gąszcz sprzecznych uczuć; wszystkie były jednak podszyte czymś ciepłym, łagodnym i słabo jej znanym, czymś ulotnym jak powietrze Arborei. Skoncentrowała się mocniej, zaciekawiona, skąd pochodziło to uczucie. Ale nagle coś rzuciło na nie cień. Przejęło ją drżeniem, jakby ze świata uleciało nagle całe ciepło. Chciała uciekać, biec przed siebie, ile starczyłoby jej sił; mogła uciekać, jej nogi nie były związane. Nie mogła. Coś krępowało jej ruchy mocniej, dotkliwiej niż sznur na nadgarstkach.

Była ptakiem trzepoczącym w zamkniętych dłoniach.

Nie, o tym nie chciała wiedzieć, tego nie chciała czuć. Wzięła głęboki wdech i spróbowała zerwać połączenie. Bez skutku.

– Mamy drogę wolną – dobiegł ją zza wejścia głos Itayi. – Pospieszmy się. Może uda nam się jeszcze dogonić któryś z oddziałów.

Zignorowała narastający w niej niepokój – nie był to przecież jej własny niepokój – i zwołała oddział do wyjścia.

Niebo było już zupełnie rozświetlone, gdy zatrzymali się nad strumieniem, żeby nabrać wody do bukłaków. W falującym zwierciadle Gith zobaczyła smutną twarz eladrinki; jej własna wydała jej się nagle dziwnie nienaturalna, wręcz nieludzka. Zaskoczył ją słodki smak wody. Zdawało jej się, że pije po raz pierwszy; wcześniej woda po prostu zaspokajała pragnienie. Przymknęła oczy, pozwalając, żeby słońce pogłaskało ją po policzku. Nagle zapragnęła zostać tu na dłużej – nie chciała wracać do ciasnego, ciemnego podziemia.

Vlaakith położyła jej rękę na ramieniu i potrząsnęła nią lekko.

– Na Ilsensine, tylko teraz nie zasypiaj.

Niespokojnie przyłożyła rękę do czoła. Bez swojego pana była bezbronna wobec oddziaływania cudzego umysłu i obcej sfery. Ale nie mogła dać tego po sobie poznać; jej wojownicy potrzebowali przynajmniej iluzji oparcia. Jak dobrze, że tym razem przynajmniej nie wysłano ich na Pandemonium albo Szare Pustkowia.

Przecięli wstążkę strumienia i ruszyli w dalszą drogę.

Niebo zamiast się rozjaśniać z wolna zasnuwało się chmurami. Wkrótce o jej naramiennik zastukały pierwsze krople deszczu. Musieli się spieszyć.

Zastała Itayę przed szeregiem wygiętych w łuk menhirów. Yun Qi przechadzał się po drugiej stronie łuku, przystając przed kolejnymi kamieniami i przesuwając dłonią po zagadkowych runach. Na szczycie jednego z menhirów przysiadł kolorowy, czubaty ptak, nastroszył mokre pióra i przekrzywił głowę, podejrzliwie przyglądając się Gith.

Pamiętała ten kamienny krąg. Kiedy dziesięć dni temu przekroczyła go u boku Vanthaonara, czuła się tak bezpieczna, że ledwie zauważyła jego obecność. Teraz jego widok przepełniał ją niepokojem – i nadzieją, płynącą z umysłu eladrinki.

– Nie wyczuwam od niego magii – powiedziała ostrożnie Itaya, kiedy Gith podeszła bliżej. – Wygląda na nieaktywny.

– Lepiej będzie ominąć go z daleka – mruknął Tav'nair.

– To, co widzimy, to tylko fragment całości. Krąg kończy się dopiero w lesie.

– Nie możemy ryzykować przeprawy przez te chaszcze – pokręciła głową Gith.

– Magia jest o wiele niebezpieczniejsza od strzał – zauważył.

Itaya spojrzała pytająco na dowódczynię. Gith wzruszyła ramionami.

– W tej chwili ta magia to tylko kilka uśpionych omszałych kamieni. Nawet nie usłyszą, jak prześliźniemy się obok.

Szybkim krokiem przeszła na drugą stronę łuku. Czubaty ptak rozłożył skrzydła i łagodnie sfrunął na ramię eladrinki. Zagwizdał krótko i spłoszony spojrzeniem Gith znów wzbił się w powietrze. Eladrinka stanęła nagle w miejscu, zmuszając cały oddział do zatrzymania się w środku kręgu. Ptak rozkrzyczał się nad jej głową. Odpowiedziała mu donośną, śpiewną inkantacją.

Zanim Gith zdążyła postąpić kolejny krok naprzód, kamienie rozbłysły runami, rozdarły ziemię i uniosły się w powietrze. Ostrymi końcami wgryzły się w błękit nieba. Przez krótką chwilę widziała je nie swoimi oczami. Nie były zatrważające, złowrogie ani niebezpieczne. Były…

– Co się dzieje?!

– Trzymać szyk! Trzymać szyk!

– Gith, zostawmy ich i uciekajmy stąd.

– Dowódczyni, jakie są rozkazy?

– Gith, słyszysz mnie?

Zachwycające.

Potem nie widziała już nic. Powietrze zalał blask tak jasny, jakby słońce dotknęło ziemi; tak intensywny, że szumiał jej w uszach. Eladrinka, czując nagły przypływ mocy, wyrwała się z jej uścisku. Ale nie uciekła; kiedy Gith znowu odzyskała wzrok, kobieta stała naprzeciwko niej, trzymając między dłońmi świetlistą kulę – uwięziony odprysk słońca. Jej więzy były przepalone. Niebo znów pociemniało, a nagły podmuch wiatru rozbrzmiał groźnym pomrukiem gromu.

Gith poprawiła uchwyt srebrnego miecza. Usiłowała przygotować się na pojedynek, ale nie mogła się skoncentrować. Wciąż docierały do niej echa emocji tamtej. Strach zniknął bez śladu. Gniew mieszał się z chęcią ucieczki – ucieczki zapowiadającej upajające uczucie orzeźwienia i przestrzeni, którego Gith nie potrafiła nazwać.

Potrafiła natomiast nazwać to, co właśnie działo się na jej oczach. Dłonie eladrinki zatańczyły w powietrzu i ziemię wewnątrz kręgu uderzył piorun.

– Mają ze sobą maga! – krzyknął na całe gardło Tav'nair. – Chronić dowódczynię!

– Stać! – zaprotestowała Vlaakith. – Nie pozwólcie im uciec!

Kolejny piorun pękł na kilka mniejszych i dosięgnął kolumny, przeskakując z pancerza na pancerz. Zakładnicy przedarli się przez wyrwę i rozpierzchli na wszystkie strony, jeden po drugim znikając w ciemnej gęstwinie.

Gith uniosła miecz i spojrzała prosto w oczy eladrinki. Za Vanthaonara, pomyślała, ale ostrze zadrżało jej w dłoniach.

– Gith, uważaj!

Zanim zdołała postąpić choć krok w przód, eladrinka sypnęła jej w oczy feerią kolorowych iskier i uciekła. Uciekła, zabierając ze sobą tamto dziwne uczucie lekkości i bezkresu.

Vlaakith i Tav'nair wołali do niej, bezskutecznie próbując przekrzyczeć deszcz. Potem podbiegli bliżej i powtórzyli raz jeszcze to samo, tym razem przekrzykując siebie nawzajem.

– Ilu ludzi straciliśmy? – zapytała zrezygnowana.

– Dwóch – odpowiedział głos Tav'naira.

– Dwudziestu – poprawiła go Vlaakith.

– Od początku mówiłem, żeby ich zostawić.

– Doskonały pomysł, Tav'nair. Podziel się nim z władcami, kiedy do nich dotrzemy. _Jeśli_ do nich dotrzemy.

– Dosyć. – Gith przetarła zamroczone oczy, w których migoczące światła mieszały się z kroplami deszczu. – Jeśli mamy przeżyć, musimy teraz trzymać się razem.

– Przeżyć? – parsknęła Vlaakith. – Po tym, jak się dowiedzą, co tu się stało, chyba obedrą nas ze skóry.

– Jeśli będzie trzeba, przyjmę na siebie karę za jego śmierć. – Przez chwilę nie dowierzała, że z taką naturalnością wypowiedziała to straszliwe słowo. – Ale obiecuję, że nie sięgnie ona nikogo więcej.

Pozostawili za sobą obnażone kły lewitujących menhirów i przyspieszyli kroku, niemal biegnąc przez wypaloną ścieżkę. Z oddali wionął chłodny podmuch. Gith w duchu odetchnęła z ulgą. Rozpoznawała tę okolicę. Rosły tu powykrzywiane drzewa, które wyciągały do siebie bezlistne gałęzie znad obu stron szerokiej ścieżki. Mimo ciągle wczesnej pory dnia słońce traciło tu swoją władzę na rzecz nienaturalnej ciemności, w której chętnie rozgaszczały się nietoperze i pająki. W powietrzu dało się wyczuć bliskość silnej psionicznej sieci. Obecność władców.

W ich stronę płynęła wysoka, nieludzka sylwetka w czarnej szacie, otoczona hipnotyzującą, wirującą aurą. Gith pierwsza przyklękła na kolano.

Próbował ją zidentyfikować, ale ona nie należała już do Vanthaonara. Nie zdążyła przekazać mu żadnego wyjaśnienia, zanim zaatakował jej wspomnienia. Znów stawiała pierwszy krok na Arvandorze, osłaniając oczy wierzchem dłoni. Znów stała u jego boku, wykrzykując oddziałowi jego rozkazy. Znów była tam, w gęstniejącej ciemności zaciskającej się jak pętla wokół jej szyi, a Vlaakith odciągała ją od jego martwego ciała. Ale tym razem nie miała siły wstać.

Leżała w półmroku obolała i półprzytomna, wodząc wzrokiem za oddalającą się potężną sylwetką, za zbliżającą się mniejszą sylwetką, która podniosła ją z ziemi, za rozłożystym drzewem, z każdym chwiejnym krokiem zagarniającym coraz więcej i więcej świata swoimi wygiętymi, nieruchomymi mackami. Pusty pień drzewa wypełniała eteryczna czerń portalu.


	4. Krąg Trzeci: Powierzchowne myśli (I)

**KRĄG TRZECI** • **POWIERZCHOWNE MYŚLI**

* * *

 _Czy na początku była jedność, czy podział?_

 _Świat spowijała ciemność._ _Illithidzi znaleźli w niej jedność i podzielili świat według swojej woli. I nasze umysły – które były naszym światem – podzielone były według ich woli. Podzielone wewnątrz siebie samych nie potrafiły ze sobą współistnieć. Mijaliśmy się w ciemności, nie rozpoznając swoich twarzy. Słyszeliśmy się w ciemności, nie rozpoznając swoich głosów. Wszyscy żyliśmy tym samym okrutnym rytmem, a każde z nas żyło osobno._

 _Zerthimon jako pierwszy ukazał nam nasze oblicze – rozmyte, zniekształcone, niezdolne przeniknąć do głębi. Ujrzeliśmy je w glinianym naczyniu, przekazując je sobie z rąk do rąk. Wtedy on przechylił misę, a woda przelała się do strumienia, skąd wcześniej ją zaczerpnął. W takim strumieniu mogło odbić się wiele obliczy, dodając sobie wzajemnie sił._

 _Jedność zapanowała w umysłach tych, którzy zrozumieli jego naukę, a potem zapanowała między nimi. Lecz była to tylko jedność strumienia, który przepływał przez świat podzielony według obcych praw i tam też musiał zakończyć bieg, nie docierając donikąd. Piliśmy wodę z tego strumienia, nie mogąc ugasić pragnienia, które obudził w nas Zerthimon._

 _I wtedy na naszej spękanej ziemi postawiła stopę Gith, przynosząc ożywczy deszcz._

Dak'kon przerwał czytanie. Na pierwszy rzut oka trudno było zrozumieć, dlaczego akurat ten tekst uznano za niezgodny z kanonem, ale wkrótce dotarł do tego, w czym mógł tkwić dysonans. Księgi nigdy nie kojarzyły Wyzwolicielki z żywiołem wody. W Nieprzerwanym Kręgu słowa Gith były jak płomienie. Gith była iskrą, od której zapłonęło powstanie, rozprawiał Khayim. Gith niosła pożogę i zniszczenie, grzmiała Yahara. W większości źródeł Gith pojawiała się zresztą o wiele później, tylko po to, żeby rozniecić powstanie, zapłonąć i zgasnąć.

Tak czy inaczej, gdyby pominąć nietypowy wydźwięk narracji, samo przesłanie nie było aż tak kontrowersyjne. O tym musiał rozstrzygnąć dalszy przebieg wydarzeń. Kto jednak mógł być narratorem tej opowieści? Nie był nim sam Zerthimon; z niemal całkowitą pewnością potrafił ocenić, że nie mogli być to Raj'garh ani Yahara, zawsze nieufni wobec żądnych krwi wojowników.

Przebiegł wzrokiem kilka kolejnych wersów.

 _Zapytał wówczas Zerthimon:_

 _– Jakże mamy pokonać naszych panów? Są ponad nami tak myślą, jak i działaniem. Pod jednym ich spojrzeniem zginamy karki i zmieniamy się w narzędzia bez woli i bez imion._

 _Na te słowa Gith dobyła swego miecza. Naraz komnata rozbłysła gładkim srebrem, roziskrzyła się czerwienią rubinów i zielenią malachitów. Zdawałoby się, że ostrze samą ciemność rozcięło na pół jak niewidzialną tkaninę._

 _– Zwycięstwo już się dokonało – odrzekła głosem równie czystym i dźwięcznym jak ostrze jej miecza. – Oto z pomocą tego ostrza wykradłam sekret mojego pana. Wiem, że nasi władcy są śmiertelni tak jak i my, a w ich żyłach także krąży krew. Widziałam odległe sfery i wiem, że bliżej im do bezrozumnych bestii, które padły od tego ostrza, niż do bogów. I wiem jeszcze jedno. Więcej jest w całym świecie ostrzy niż naszych władców._

 _Wnet zapanowała podniosła cisza, którą jedynie Zerthimon odważył się przerwać._

 _– Czy to być może? Czy nie zwodzisz nas tylko, wojowniczko? Nikt z nas nie widział, żeby nasi władcy ugięli się pod czyjąś wolą, nawet zimną wolą ostrza._

 _– Prawdę mówię – odparła Gith. – To ostrze spłynęło krwią mojego pana, Vanthaonara._

 _Na te słowa cała komnata skąpała się w krwistoczerwonej poświacie bijącej od srebrnego ostrza._

 _– Lecz nam obca jest droga miecza – rzekł Zerthimon. – Wiem, co może jednak uczynić każde z nas. Znajdźmy schronienie w naszych umysłach, osłońmy myśli i wspomnienia, a pozostaniemy wolni._

 _– Zatem połączmy siły, skoro jedno dzierży miecz, a drugie tarczę. Oto ja poprowadzę nasze ostrza, ty zaś nauczysz nas, jak osłaniać umysły._

 _– Twoja rozpacz przywiodła cię do szaleństwa, wojowniczko – zakrzyknął Zerthimon. – Jakże dzielić się władzą, gdy jesteśmy tylko sługami?_

 _– Przebudź się, Zerthimonie. Otwórz oczy i zobacz, że nie krępują cię żadne łańcuchy._

Dak'kon w zamyśleniu zwinął pergamin i przewiązał go wstęgą. Zwój z cichym szelestem dołączył do leżącego na stole niewielkiego stosu i umilkł. Gdyby nie to, że część świec zdążyła już zgasnąć, wszystko wyglądałoby tak, jakby dopiero tutaj przybył. Jakby nigdy nie opuścił murów Shra'kt'lor. Ale świece jednak zgasły i nic nie było takie samo. Znów wkroczył na ścieżkę, która nie była przeznaczona dla niego. Znów próbował przekonać samego siebie, że to tylko fragment większej całości, konieczny etap, który ostatecznie doprowadzi go do prawdy.

* * *

Mgła rozproszyła się. Zniknęło również niebo – otwarta rana błękitu zakrzepła gdzieś wysoko w skalisty sufit. Gith wciągnęła w płuca znajomy chłód podziemia.

Rozdzierający ból głowy sprowadził ją z powrotem do swojego ciała. Zdawało jej się, że właśnie obudziła się z jakiegoś przerażającego snu, którego treści nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć. Nie pamiętała też, co zdarzyło się przedtem, tak jakby coś wypaliło jej wspomnienia. Wypalanie, kłęby dymu, popioły, nie, to miało miejsce znacznie wcześniej, choć wciąż przynosiło niezliczone koszmary. Zeszła w dół po wilgotnych skalnych stopniach – za jej plecami zamknęła się wirująca otchłań – a potem długo brnęła przez ciemność, aż znalazła się w ślepej odnodze korytarza; przestronnej – na tyle dużej, że mogła być jakąś komnatą.

Na środku komnaty buchnął rozpalony magicznie ogień.

Naprzeciwko niej, po obu stronach korytarza, stali nieruchomo dwaj władcy wraz ze swoimi sługami. Nie rozpoznawała aury żadnego z nich. Wycofała się w głąb swojego umysłu, próbując odnaleźć Vanthaonara. Ale Vanthaonara tam nie było, pozostała po nim tylko nieznośna, dławiąca pustka.

Władcy posłali w stronę Gith strażników, którzy zbliżyli się szybkim, równym krokiem. Spojrzała w ich oczy, puste, nierozumiejące, jakby zamroczone snem. A jednak każde z nich wiedziało, co ma teraz nastąpić.

Chwyciła kurczowo rękojeść miecza, aby po raz ostatni zaczerpnąć kojącego poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Następnie wolno odpięła broń i z ociąganiem podała ją strażnikom. Chwilę później zdała sobie sprawę, że wciąż zaciska ręce na mieczu, a strażnicy o pustych oczach z całych sił próbują jej go wyrwać. Gdy wreszcie im się udało, przesunęli się krok dalej, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy. Vlaakith z wściekłością cisnęła swój miecz na ziemię. Kolejna grupa przybyła już, by odebrać im pancerze. Ciężko rannych zaciągnęli prosto do wyjścia, nie zważając na krzyki i protesty. Długo szarpali się z tym z zabandażowanym kolanem. W końcu upadł na podłogę jaskini, a strażnicy zawlekli go w ciemność korytarza.

Kiedy krzyki ucichły, władcy odeszli, wycofując się najpierw z komnaty, aż w końcu także z ich umysłów. Gith z wysiłkiem zebrała myśli. Teraz sobie przypominała.

Bo Vanthaonar był tylko wspomnieniem.

– O Ilsensine – trząsł się głos Vlaakith. – Zabiją nas. Zabiją nas wszystkich.

Gith milczała, wsłuchana we własną pustkę.

– Wiedziałam. O Ilsensine, wiedziałam, że to się tak skończy. Jak mogliśmy pozwolić im uciec? Teraz przynajmniej mielibyśmy jakąkolwiek szansę.

– Byliśmy pozostawieni samym sobie. Nigdy nie nauczono nas dokonywać wyborów.

– Rozkazy były jasne od początku.

Gith nie znalazła odpowiedzi. Odpowiedź tkwiła znacznie głębiej, nie sposób było ją uchwycić, a co dopiero wyrazić słowami. Na płaszczyźnie, na której rozmawiały, Vlaakith miała rację. Kiedy odszedł ich pan, straciła wszelką jasność myślenia. W tamtej chwili rozkazywała jej Arborea.

– Jak z twoją pamięcią, Gith? – zapytał półgłosem Tav'nair. – Musieli porządnie rozgrzebać ci wspomnienia. Wyglądałaś wtedy, jakby zupełnie osuszyli cię z krwi.

– Pamiętam, że nasz pan odszedł – odpowiedziała apatycznie. – Pamiętam, że nie zdążyłam go uratować.

Z powagą pokiwał głową. Srebrne koraliki, które miał wpięte we włosy, błysnęły krótko jak umierające świetliki. W końcu zdobył się na kolejne pytanie.

– Pamiętasz, co było dalej?

Dalej była już tylko pustka. Po kolei wypełniało ją wszystko, przed czym wcześniej chroniły ją moce Vanthaonara. Jej umysł nie potrafił nawet postawić oporu zwykłemu połączeniu telepatycznemu, które sama zainicjowała, i padł ofiarą chaosu cudzych emocji. Ciągle jeszcze ulatniał się z niego dym strachu i tęsknoty za czymś nieznanym. Czymś nieosiągalnym.

– Jestem w stanie odtworzyć całą drogę aż do portali.

– Gdyby nie okoliczności, powiedziałbym, że się cieszę.

– Czytali jeszcze czyjeś wspomnienia?

– Nie. Od razu przerzucili nas przez portal. Najwyraźniej musiałaś być przekonująca.

Zostało ich około czterdziestu, a panowie rozpalili tylko jedno ognisko. Mimo to zziębnięci wojownicy oddali pierwszeństwo dowództwu. Jeszcze przez chwilę, aż do nieuchronnego powrotu władców, wciąż mieli odgrywać swoje dawne role. Wszyscy podążyli śladem Gith i zajęli swoje miejsca, bezwiednie przestrzegając hierarchii, która z każdą chwilą traciła na znaczeniu.

Nikomu nie spieszyło się do zmiany tego stanu rzeczy. Itaya nerwowo skubała pióra swojego naszyjnika, obojętnie obserwując, jak w końcu rozkołysane wolno opadają na ziemię. Tav'nair klęczał bezczynnie, wpatrzony w płomienie. Nie mieli przy sobie nawet sztyletów. Ogień także mógłby być bronią, przeszło Gith przez myśl. Ale także i ogień rozpalali i gasili władcy.

Yun Qi dołączył do nich dopiero jakiś czas później.

– Oddział Zayyira świętuje – mruknął. – Podobno udało im się nawet złapać centaura.

– Przekaż mu moje gratulacje – rzuciła chłodno.

– Zayyir miał znaczną przewagę – podjęła Itaya, strzepując pióro z rękawa przeszywanicy. – Atakował spod samych portali. Tamte tereny to dawno przetarte szlaki.

– Dopóki ich także nie dezaktywują. Jeśli centaury podeszły tak blisko, to muszą już mieć plan.

– Długo im zajmie pozszywanie tych wszystkich dziur – zaśmiała się nerwowo Itaya.

W pewnym sensie im zazdrościła. Jej własne myśli nie wznosiły się teraz ponad podziemie. Ponad laboratoria i rezydencje władców. Ponad arenę, Pola i targ.

Itaya przestała się śmiać. Przytknęła palce do skroni i utkwiła przerażony wzrok w dowódczyni. Gith wychwyciła spojrzenie – a potem jej myśli zagłuszyła nadciągająca fala. Teraz wszystkie pozostałe spojrzenia przeniosły się na nią. Także to przytłaczające, czekające u wylotu korytarza, na które nie wolno jej było podnieść wzroku. Poderwało ją na nogi i powoli wyprowadziło poza krąg światła; i dalej, poza krąg wojowników. Ta podniosła chwila wydała jej się nagle niezwykle upokarzająca.

Słowa, które przez nią przepływały, nie były jej słowami.

– Obyście żyli w świadomości, że okryliście się wielką hańbą. I obyście żyli odtąd w pokorze, bo przez wzgląd na pamięć wielkiego Vanthaonara dano wam szansę dalszej służby. Pokłońcie się i powitajcie waszego nowego pana, Osgorrusa. – Przez głowę Gith przetoczył się grom jego frustracji, gdy usłyszał swoje imię w tak uproszczonej formie.

Osgorrus czekał na jej krok. Nie rzucił jej na kolana, czekając, aż uczyni to sama. Ale wycofał się z jej myśli, pozwalając – jeszcze przez chwilę – by płynęły swobodnie. Myśli Gith z niespodziewaną łatwością pokonały drogę, na którą nie zdobyło się posłuszne ciało. O Ilsensine, jakże przed chwilą gardził nimi, a teraz chciwie sycił się ich zalęknionym hołdem. Dogłębnie przekonany o własnej potędze, nie wiedział, że nawet z kolan, nawet bez miecza w dłoni można było wyprowadzić cios.

* * *

Nieprzerwany Krąg spoczął na półce, ostrze karach wróciło na swoją podstawkę, wierzchnią szatę zertha złożyła obok stolika. Skuliła się na łóżku i patrzyła przed siebie, upewniając się, że właśnie tam – na drugim końcu komnaty – zostawiła Shandrę. Sięgnęła wspomnieniami do miejsca, w którym zaczynała się historia _jej_ ludu. Bezdźwięczny szelest kart starożytnych _Kronik Wyzwolenia_ kołysał ją do snu jak szum liści drzew na Arborei, gdzie Gith pokonała swojego illithidzkiego oprawcę. Gith od razu wiedziała, co należało uczynić. Gith nie czuła strachu.

 _Gith nie czuła strachu_. _Dumnie wejrzała w pozbawione wyrazu ślepia illithida, równie bezrozumne, jak oczy wszystkich bestii, którym kiedykolwiek przecięła drogę. Jakże żałośnie wiły się jego cztery macki u dołu tego, czego nie można było nazwać twarzą, jakże był bezbronny w pustym uchwycie zwierzęcych palców._

 _Vanthaonar_ – wzdrygnęła się na samo wspomnienie potwornego imienia illithida – _leżał ranny u jej stóp, przebity strzałą eladrina, i sama Arborea powoli wyciągała z niego życie. Gith była teraz jego największą nadzieją. Rozkazał jej, by oddała mu całą swoją moc. Trwał w niezachwianej pewności, że jego polecenie rozbrzmiewa w umyśle Gith, nie wiedząc, że zagłuszyła je pieśń Arvandoru. Niedosięgłe drzewa szumiały wysoko ponad nimi, z ich gałęzi wzbijały się do lotu kolorowe ptaki._

Przez ciało Aranai przebiegł dreszcz – kolorowe ptaki zwiastowały, że zbliżała się najważniejsza część historii. Jej nie zapomniałaby nigdy, nawet gdyby przestudiowała wszystkie githzerajskie księgi.

Zamknęła oczy i patrzyła.

 _Spokojnie przyklękła przy Vanthaonarze. Nawet na kolanach ciągle nad nim górowała. Całą siłą swojej woli oparła się illithidowi, gdy sięgnął po tętniące w niej życie. Zamierzała okazać mu swoją moc w inny sposób; w sposób, którego się nie spodziewał. W jej dłoni zalśnił sztylet. Jedno błyskawiczne pchnięcie później pociemniał od illithidzkiej krwi._

 _Wtedy to Gith po raz pierwszy naprawdę wstała z kolan._

Kiedy Arvandor rozmył się w Limbo, Shandra znów była tuż obok. Trzymała ją za ręce. Oplatała czarnymi liniami jej dłonie i przedramiona. Aranai zawsze myślała o tych tatuażach jak o okowach, których nie sposób było zerwać. Kiedy w końcu nadejdzie atak, osłoni je pozłacanymi stalowymi rękawicami. Zawsze mogło być jeszcze gorzej; wysokim zerthom całkowicie golono głowy i pokrywano skomplikowanymi okrągłymi wzorami przypominającymi miniaturowe labirynty. Niczym więźniom lub jeńcom wojennym. Cóż, jak przystało na następców Proroka, musieli w jakiś sposób przeczuwać przyszłość.

Była jeszcze twarz – tu możliwości ucieczki stawały się nieco bardziej ograniczone. Twarz Aranai dzieliła od twarzy Shandry jedynie cienka maska iluzji. Teraz, gdy nikt jej nie obserwował, miała okazję ostatecznie pozbyć się tej drugiej. Przez chwilę rozważała, jak wysokie mogło być ryzyko wykrycia aktywności magicznej. Zresztą nawet gdyby jej się udało, wiedziała, że nie poprzestałaby tylko na tym. W następnej kolejności chciałaby się uwolnić od samego Shra'kt'lor. A do tego przecież nie potrzebowała magii.

Aranai zrzuciła z siebie Shandrę niczym zbyt ciężki płaszcz i wstała z łóżka. Przez mgnienie oka widziała jeszcze jej nieruchome, uśpione ciało, a potem obudziła się w zupełnie innym miejscu, tuż obok i zarazem nieskończenie dalej od Limbo.

Tutaj wyraźnie słyszała swoje imię. Jej imię było pancerzem chroniącym przed roziskrzonymi podmuchami obcych energii, gdy nieskończenie dryfowała w górę i w dół, mijając przelatujące obok duchy. Jedna myśl dzieliła ją od Tu'narath – i teraz widziała, jak w oddali nad miastem zlatują się chmary smoków. Czuła, jak opływają ją niewidzące spojrzenia pogrążonych w transie hr'a'knirów, zarzucających sieci na zbłąkane myślokształty. Wśród nich była bezpieczna.

Kiedyś. Teraz już nie. Teraz mogli usłyszeć jej tajemnicę, a ona nie była przeznaczona dla ich uszu. Ta wiedza nie miała nigdy wyjść poza pałacowe mury. Mury Shra'kt'lor. Znowu otaczały ją mury Shra'kt'lor. Przetarła oczy Shandry dłonią. Jak dużo czasu mogło minąć?

Zerthimon przetrwał w ten sposób cały obrót, przypomniała jej Shandra.

* * *

Pierwszy milczenie przerwał Raj'garh.

– Widzę, że coś cię trapi, Zerthimonie. Czy to głosy przybrały ostatnio na sile?

Zerthimon podjął decyzję. Przysunął się bliżej ognia, pozwalając mu rozświetlić ostrze sztyletu. Ciepło niemal zdołało dodać mu odwagi i otuchy. Raj'garh przez chwilę wpatrywał się w przyrdzewiały krwią nóż, po czym zrezygnowany odwrócił wzrok.

– A więc jest aż tak źle? Dlaczego nie podzieliłeś się tym z nami wcześniej?

– Cóż to ma znaczyć, Zerthimonie? – zakrzyknęła podenerwowanym głosem Yahara, szybkim ruchem zrzucając kaptur płaszcza.

– Nad tym właśnie się zastanawiam. Cóż to dla was znaczy?

Zapadło pełne napięcia milczenie. Nie spodziewali się z jego strony spokojnego, wyważonego tonu. Rozumiał to – dla nich ten sztylet był tym, czym z początku był dla niego samego. Yahara podejrzliwie zmrużyła oczy i przyłożyła dłonie do skroni.

– Jego aura nie jest rozmyta ani rozszczepiona. – Zacisnęła powieki. – Ani szczególnie zakłócona.

– Może jednak powinniśmy wezwać uzdrowiciela?

– Nie obawiajcie się o mnie. – Zerthimon cofnął nieco rękę, by ukryć pod płaszczem bandaż owinięty wokół ramienia. – Przyjrzyjcie się sztyletowi i powiedzcie, co widzicie.

– Czy to prawdziwy sztylet? – zainteresował się Khayim. – Skąd go wziąłeś?

– Znalazłem na Polach. W ciele wojownika, któremu udało się uprzedzić rytuał.

– Zerthimonie – głos Raj'garha zadrżał. – Rytuału można uniknąć także w inny, znacznie prostszy sposób. Wystarczy wykonywać swoją pracę.

– A przy niej ten nóż na nic ci się nie zda – wzdrygnęła się Yahara.

– Na cóż miałby mi się zdać?

– Takich narzędzi używa się w jednym celu – odpowiedziała ponuro.

– Zastanawia mnie, że w tamtej chwili nóż nie był narzędziem woli władców – nie ustępował Zerthimon. – Nie był wymierzony w bestie z dalekich korytarzy ani w nas. Był wymierzony w rytuał.

– Nie musiał być w nic wymierzony – wzruszył ramionami Raj'garh. – Może tamtemu zwyczajnie pomieszały się zmysły. A na to właśnie wygląda.

– Więc był wymierzony w jego obłęd.

Zerthimon przekazał sztylet Raj'garhowi i rozłożył dłonie.

– Teraz sztylet nie ma wyznaczonego celu – powiedział powoli. – Powiedz mi, co w nim dostrzegasz.

Raj'garh przekładał nóż z ręki do ręki, jak gdyby ten był kawałkiem rozpalonego drewna, wyjętym prosto z ognia.

– Powinieneś się go pozbyć, zanim panowie go odkryją – usłyszał w odpowiedzi Zerthimon. – Nie wiadomo, czy nawet teraz nie jesteśmy obserwowani.

Znów się zawahał. Może jeszcze nie byli gotowi na tę rozmowę; a może to on się pomylił, starając się widzieć coś więcej w odłamku stali. Z drugiej strony to także była odpowiedź lub przynajmniej droga do odpowiedzi. Powinien prowadzić ich dalej i pozwolić im prowadzić siebie.

– Nie, Raj'garze. To wszystko, co pozostało po tym człowieku.

– Więc to o to ci chodzi? – zapytała Yahara. – Chcesz zachować pamięć o tamtym wojowniku? Nawet go nie znaliśmy. Ledwie pamiętamy wielu z naszych własnych zmarłych.

– Twoje słowa właśnie przywołały ich z powrotem.

– Cóż to zmieni? Nie przywrócimy im życia.

– Nie wiem, czy to cokolwiek zmieni, Yaharo. Ale mimo to chcę pamiętać. – Uśmiechnął się lekko i spojrzał po twarzach pozostałych. – Czy teraz rozumiecie?

– Zachowaj ich w pamięci i odrzuć sztylet – odezwał się Nihaar. – Tylko niepotrzebnie narażasz się na niebezpieczeństwo.

– Jak długo będę wtedy pamiętał? Wystarczy jedno spojrzenie panów, bym zapomniał własne imię.

– Skąd ta gorycz w twoim głosie? – westchnął Raj'garh. – Wszystko ma swoje przeznaczenie. Jest czas i miejsce dla imion. Tak jak i jest czas i miejsce dla sztyletów. – Odłożył nóż na ziemię i odsunął go od siebie jak coś nieczystego.

Zerthimon ułożył sztylet na otwartych dłoniach. Zaczął śledzić wzrokiem zawiłe ścieżki, jakie na powierzchni ostrza przebywały misternie wyryte linie. Ich znaczenie pozostawało dla niego tajemnicą, ale z pewnością nie były to symbole Ilsensine. Czy to możliwe, że Raj'garh ich nie widział? Czy nie dostrzegał wśród nich swojego odbicia?

– Chcę tylko powiedzieć – wyszeptał z rezygnacją – że tych czasów i miejsc jest więcej, niż wiemy. Więcej, niż ukazują nam panowie.


	5. Krąg Trzeci: Powierzchowne myśli (II)

Świt rozpościerał się nad Shra'kt'lor i sączył do pokoju przez zasłonę niewielkiego okna.

Dak'kon wpatrywał się w zawieszone w powietrzu ostrze karach, czekając, aż ponownie się ustabilizuje, stępione jeszcze bezwładnością snu. Stal naznaczyły trudy długiej wędrówki. Wydawała się krucha, zmatowiała, wyschnięta niczym papier albo…

Albo niczym pergamin, na którym zapisano _Opowieść o jedności i podziale_.

Powtarzał w myślach prawdy Drugiego Kręgu. _Poznajcie_ , że ciało nie pozostawia śladu na stali. _Poznajcie_ , że stal pozostawia ślad na ciele. Ciało nie pozostawia śladu na stali. Stal pozostawia ślad na ciele. Dwa ciągi znaków materializują się i obiegają ostrze z przeciwnych stron. Ciało nie pozostawia śladu na stali – znaki splatają się w węzeł, przetapiają się w metaliczny łańcuch. Stal pozostawia ślad na ciele – łańcuch rozsypuje się na pojedyncze ogniwa, które tracą barwę i wolno rozpływają się w powietrzu.

Wreszcie na powierzchnię ostrza wypłynęło jego niespokojne spojrzenie.

Zwoje postanowił spakować z powrotem do torby podróżnej – przynajmniej do czasu kolejnej wędrówki. W ten sposób nadal nie należałyby do niego ani do Shra'kt'lor, ale jakiegoś bliżej nieokreślonego miejsca na zewnątrz.

Pamiętał jeszcze, jak wtedy, na krótko po wtajemniczeniu, spędzał kolejne dni i noce w transie, wsłuchując się jedynie w rytm miasta. Wtedy wszystko wydawało się takie proste – jak oddychanie. W odległej przyszłości, na krańcu swojej drogi, miał zostać jednym z tych, którzy tkają świt i zmrok, i niewidzialny materiał spowijający mury. Ale początek i koniec drogi dzielił kręty labirynt.

Dźwięk dzwonu wzywał na poranną medytację, na nowo rozjaśniając kontury labiryntu. Dak'kon raz jeszcze zatrzymał wzrok na swoim podróżnym płaszczu, przyczajonym bezszelestnie w półmroku izby, po czym udał się na dziedziniec.

Tuż spod drzwi odprowadziły go czujne spojrzenia strażników. Tym razem powitał ich obecność z pewną ulgą, która jednak niemal natychmiast ustąpiła miejsca zaniepokojeniu. Zupełnie jakby to on sprowadził zagrożenie. _Opowieść_ była wprawdzie jedną z ksiąg Ludu, ale nie tego, który zamieszkiwał metropolie pokroju Shra'kt'lor, tylko tego, który krył się w odosobnionych fortecach, potajemnie kontaktując się z githyanki. Cele Sha'sal Khou wcale nie musiały być tak szczytne, jak je przedstawiali. Uważali, że dążą do prawdy. I pojednania, jakkolwiek je sobie wyobrażali. Prawda była jednak taka, że wkrótce miał nastąpić kolejny atak.

– Pozdrawiam cię, oświecony.

– Pozdrawiam cię, dzierżący miecz.

Przede wszystkim to nie była jego droga – na tej prawda zamykała się w obrębie Nieprzerwanego Kręgu. Albo nie była to niczyja droga, ledwie ślepy zaułek, który omijały tysiące zerthów przed nim. Ale może tamci po prostu go nie znaleźli.

Jakże chciałby być na ich miejscu.

– Dak'konie.

– Pozdrawiam cię, oświecony.

– Już wczoraj doszły nas słuchy o twoim powrocie. Czy żywioły sprzyjały ci na twojej drodze?

– _Wiedz_ , że powiodła mnie prosto wśród chaosu.

– Zatem wrota się zawarły. Pozwól, że poprowadzę jeszcze tę medytację w twoim zastępstwie. Niech przez ten czas twój umysł na nowo _pozna_ puls miasta.

– Taka jest i moja wola.

Sala medytacyjna była jeszcze całkowicie pusta, nie licząc zarysowanych na podłodze półokręgów rozchodzących się wokół centralnego podwyższenia. Nie miała okien i wnętrze wciąż spowijała chłodna ciemność. Za każdym razem na nowo powoływali to miejsce do istnienia.

Pierwsi wkroczyli nowicjusze, rozpalając ognie i kadzidła wzdłuż ścian sali. Kilkanaście latarni rozbłysnęło różnokolorowymi światłami i popłynęło w powietrze, wytyczając równą linią ścieżkę dla wchodzących. Dak'kon był jednym spośród tych siedmiu, którzy przeszli całą drogę, by zasiąść w wewnętrznym półokręgu. Zajął miejsce między Rashminem i Pallavą. Podobnie jak oni, ułożył na ziemi obok siebie miecz owinięty w zapisaną mantrami tkaninę i czekał. Sala tonęła w ciężkich oparach ziół, światła zabarwiały je w mieniące się wstążki. Kolejne kręgi stopniowo się zapełniały.

Przez pomieszczenie przetoczył się huk gongu. Wreszcie ponowne zapadła cisza i Kullu zaczął przemawiać z podwyższenia. Dak'kon słuchał, jak strużki dymu niosą jego głęboki, przeszywający głos, obserwował, jak ogień prześwietla każde słowo, dopóki wszystko nie wymieszało się razem w jedną wirującą rzeczywistość. Wtedy zamknął oczy, po czym wzniósł wokół siebie niewielką osłonę, wytłumiając pozostałe zmysły.

Dookoła mgła wypełniona niezrozumiałym szmerem. Gdyby dokładniej się wsłuchać, można by oddzielić jedne słowa od drugich, ale nie są to słowa Zerthimona. Trzeba zaczekać, aż mgła się rozrzedzi.

Dookoła sześć koncentrycznych kręgów nakreślonych w piasku. A może tylko pięć? Linia między trzecim i czwartym kręgiem jest zatarta. Wyciąga rękę, żeby nakreślić linię na nowo, ale tylko zaciera ją jeszcze bardziej. Cień pada na szósty, zewnętrzny krąg.

Dookoła panowała ciemność. Promienie pomarańczowego światła sięgnęły go przez słabnącą osłonę i wyciągnęły go na zewnątrz. Przez pomieszczenie przetoczył się huk gongu.

Aranai czekała na odpowiedni moment. Nie chciała sprawiać wrażenia ani zbyt nadgorliwej, ani zbyt opieszałej – nie chciała sprawiać żadnego wrażenia, miała pozostać umykającym uwadze ideałem całkowitej przeciętności. Podniosła się niespiesznie, z wyuczoną naturalnością, i ze skromnie spuszczoną głową wyszła za innymi nowicjuszami z zewnętrznego półokręgu.

Przystanęła przed unoszącym się w powietrzu płomieniem, rozświetlającym znaki namalowane na pobliskiej ścianie. Na początku, bezpośrednio po Nirankarze ostentacyjnie unikała tego konkretnego miejsca. Z czasem zauważyła, że nie jest w tym jedyna. Teraz szczęśliwie znów złożyło się tak, że trafiła właśnie tutaj, gdzie wypisano treść Piątego Kręgu. Nie wpatrywała się w znaki, ale doskonale wiedziała, co mówiły, i w duchu uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie. _Nie było nikogo ponad Gith. I Zerthimon złożył swój miecz u jej stóp._ Niczym przepowiednia. Wkrótce historia znów zatoczy koło.

To było niewielkie zwycięstwo, ale dzięki takim chwilom jak ta jej pobyt w Shra'kt'lor stawał się możliwy do wytrzymania. Otoczyła rękami pomarańczowy płomień i tłumiła go dotąd, aż zamknęła go w złożonych dłoniach. Wtedy na chwilę skłoniła głowę i z kamienną twarzą przeszła dalej.

W drodze powrotnej Dak'kon powoli przyjmował do wiadomości, że już długo nie pozostanie sam. Ze zgrozą uświadomił sobie, że nie jest jeszcze gotowy na to, co miał przynieść dzisiejszy dzień – ćwiczenia, dyskusje, a zwłaszcza pytania. Wciąż był zamknięty w wizji, której doświadczył w transie. Ta wizja od dawna go prześladowała, niezależnie od tego, czy poświęcał uwagę wyłącznie Nieprzerwanemu Kręgowi, czy uzupełniającym go tekstom.

Z dziedzińca rozciągał się widok na ogród. Połyskujące rzeki piasku leniwie opływały porozstawiane gdzieniegdzie kamienie i pojedyncze drzewa, zastygając w fantazyjne kształty i po chwili wznawiając wędrówkę w odwrotnym kierunku.

Kullu usiadł obok z czarką ziołowego naparu w dłoni. Długo patrzył przed siebie, aż Dak'kon zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to nie on kontroluje teraz meandrujące piaski. Po drugiej stronie dziedzińca zamajaczyły sylwetki strażników.

– Dak'konie – odezwał się wreszcie jego przełożony. – Jest coś, o czym powinieneś _wiedzieć_. W czasie twojej nieobecności schwytaliśmy dwoje kolejnych szpiegów.

Nie zdziwiła go ta wieść. Odkąd wrócił do miasta, cały czas przeczuwał coś podobnego, choć zbyt szybko jego obawy zostały ujęte w słowa. Domyślał się, że był to zaledwie początek.

Jeden z kamieni w ogrodzie zatrząsł się nagle i pękł na drobne kawałki, które natychmiast porwał piaszczysty nurt.

– Pierwszy raz stało się tak, że maskę zdarto aż za czwartą bramą. Tamta githyanki _znała_ naszą mowę i zwyczaje równie dobrze, jak każde z nas. Ale nie _znała_ dalszej drogi. – Kullu nieznacznie wzruszył ramionami. – Teraz _wie_ , jaka droga wiedzie stamtąd do lochu.

Przez pewien czas milczał, po czym podjął na nowo:

– Zamknęliśmy trzy nowe portale, które wróg próbował aktywować tuż za miastem. Trzy portale – podkreślił. – Mieszkańcy obrzeży wciąż skarżą się na niebezpieczeństwa. Wiele będzie nas czekać chaosu do ukształtowania. _Wiedz_ , że brzemię twoich obowiązków będzie odtąd cięższe.

– Tak, oświecony.

– Przede wszystkim dość już tych samotnych pielgrzymek, Dak'konie. Teraz to Shra'kt'lor najbardziej cię potrzebuje. Wielu jeszcze musi nauczyć się od ciebie, jaką moc mają Słowa.

Dak'kon nie odpowiedział. Nie chciał mówić o ciemności, która skrywała Szósty Krąg. Nie chciał mówić o tym, że Słowa nie ocaliły mieszkańców Nirankaru.

Rzeki piasku kontynuowały swoją wędrówkę.

Wszystko w tym mieście było tak obce i martwe, tak bardzo odmienne od Tu'narath. Ciasne arterie ulic szybko pustoszały, jakby pogrążały się w głębokim letargu, i tak ciągnęły się smętnie między surowymi skorupami domostw. W Tu'narath nawet posągi dawnych bohaterów miały w sobie więcej życia. Ich imiona ciągle budziły podziw i grozę, ich duchy przenikały powietrze, pobrzękiwały w amuletach, ożywały w wymienianych pozdrowieniach. A na ulicach nigdy nie było tak cicho jak tutaj, gdzie mogła usłyszeć szelest swojej szaty i dźwięk własnych kroków na schodach. I kroków Revathi, która towarzyszyła jej w drodze na targ, Revathi, tej potulnej owieczki z Nirankaru. Było szyderczym śmiechem losu, że to właśnie na Revathi musiała uważać najbardziej.

– Znów śniłam o oblężeniu, Shandro.

Aranai wbiła wzrok w dal; jej spojrzenie odbiło się od świetlistej osłony otaczającej miasto. W Tu'narath ponad dachami budynków zobaczyłaby przelatujące smoki albo odpływające statki astralne.

– Niech Słowa chronią cię przed takimi snami.

– Gdybym tylko _znała_ je wtedy lepiej. Mogłabym znacznie szybciej utkać drogę ucieczki.

– Piasek już się przesypał. Ale wreszcie przesypie się i dla najeźdźców. Przekleństwo Yahary krąży nad koroną Vlaakith.

Nie, chyba jednak powinna powiedzieć o „rozpaczy Yahary" albo zacytować któreś z jej kazań. To byłoby do nich bardziej podobne. Ale Revathi najwyraźniej i tak nie zwróciła na to uwagi, bo tylko skinęła głową.

Wkroczyły pomiędzy stragany. Z zadaszeń stoisk zwieszały się wzorzyste tkaniny, powłóczyste szaty i długie płaszcze; sigilijscy handlarze sprowadzali czasami bogate, egzotyczne stroje i kosztowności, które mało kto tutaj kupował. Zza kołyszących się lekko draperii wyzierały stosy ksiąg i zwojów, dalej błyszczały rzędy hełmów i pancerzy; niżej, na ziemi, porozstawiane były kosze z żywnością, ziołami i przyprawami. Revathi zatrzymała się tutaj.

Aranai, korzystając z okazji, zniknęła za rogiem i wolnym, niebudzącym podejrzeń krokiem zaczęła przechadzać się w stronę tego jednego jedynego właściwego stoiska; oby tylko nikt jej nie uprzedził, oby tylko pozostało puste.

Rozgarnęła płachty materiału w kolorze miedzi i postąpiła krok w przód. Sprzedawca na jej widok nie zmienił obojętnego wyrazu twarzy, ale w końcu ukłonił się jej niedbale.

– Pozdrawiam cię, znająca Słowa.

– Pozdrawiam cię, wierny Słowom.

Odwróciła lekko głowę, udając, że rozgląda się po stoisku.

 _Ach, Aranai_ – odezwał się w jej umyśle _. Jaki piękny githzerajski akcent._

 _Może kiedyś dorówna twojemu._

Ryusai też nie nosił swojej twarzy; jego rysy były nienaturalnie złagodzone – jak u githzerai – i nawet patrząc na niego z trudnością go rozpoznawała. Tylko oczy pozostały takie same. W prostej szacie wyglądał, jakby ktoś oskubał go z piór i obrabował z drogich kamieni.

 _Mój zaczyna już rdzewieć. Teraz powoli ćwiczę się w sigilijskim._

 _Ale ci się trafiło jezioro koloru._ – Zerknęła na niego kątem oka. – _Oddałabym chyba własny miecz, żeby wysłano mnie do Sigil zamiast tutaj._

 _Tak nisko celujesz? Ja ciągle liczę na własnego smoka.  
_

– Oczekuję na twoje pytania, znająca Słowa.

– Będę potrzebowała trzech rodzajów kadzidła. Po dwa opakowania każdego z nich.

 _Nie będę dziś heroldem dobrych wieści, Aranai._

– Zechciej podzielić się swoimi preferencjami.

– Szczególnie zależałoby mi na mieszance zapachów chronolilii.

– Pozwól, że takowego poszukam. – Ukłonił się i odszedł w głąb stoiska.

 _Czekam na cios. Jaki popełniłam błąd?_

 _Nie ty. Ale cios zdążył już paść. Feng i Xiadani opuścili gardę i zostali rozbrojeni._

Rozszerzyła oczy w szoku, niezdolna przesłać kolejnego impulsu. Ryusai sięgnął do jednej z wyżej postawionych półek i spokojnym krokiem wrócił do lady.

– Oto i chronoliliowe kadzidła. Chętnie wysłucham twoich dalszych życzeń.

 _Przestań machać tym pudełkiem. Chcę wiedzieć, jak do tego doszło. I co im uczynili._

 _Chcesz „wiedzieć"_ , _zerthcie?_ – Ryusai położył opakowania na ladzie i przysunął je lekko w jej stronę _._ _Cóż. Feng kręcił się po obrzeżach, tuż przy portalach, i szukał słabych punktów osłony. Widzę tylko dwie opcje – albo udało mu się zbiec przez jeden z tych portali, albo przecięto jego nić, gdy próbował. Xiadani przedostała się za czwartą bramę, a potem rozpłynęła się jak porzucony myślokształt. Jeśli ją złapali… Nie sądzę, by dostąpiła zaszczytu walecznej śmierci._

– Wydaje mi się, że wspomniałaś o trzech rodzajach, znająca Słowa.

– Potrzebuję jeszcze elizejskiego jaśminu i arborejskiego aloesu – mruknęła.

 _Niech hr'a'knirzy przeprowadzą ich duchy przez Srebrną Pustkę_.

 _Niech dołączą do dawnych bohaterów_ – odpowiedział w zamyśleniu. _Wiem jeszcze, że w bazach w pobliżu Tu'narath podjęto pierwsze próby otwarcia portali. Na razie bezskuteczne._ – Znów odszedł w stronę półek. – _Twoja kolej, Aranai._

 _Wysoki Zerth Dak'kon wrócił wczoraj do miasta_ – zaczęła.

 _Doprawdy? Wszyscy o tym wiedzą._ – Zastanawiał się przez chwilę. _Czy może wiadomo ci o jakichś niezwykłych szczegółach tego wydarzenia?_

 _Straciliście okazję, żeby dotrzymać mu towarzystwa._ – Aranai zastukała palcami w ladę. _Zdążył przejść chyba całe Limbo wzdłuż i wszerz._

 _Straciliśmy wszystkie portale w okolicy, Aranai._

 _W każdym razie natknęłam się na niego, zanim zaszył się w swojej celi. Zachowywał się… osobliwie. Jakby coś ukrywał._

 _Ach. I to wszystko?_ – parsknął Ryusai.

– Wybacz, znająca Słowa. Obawiam się, że mam tylko jaśmin z Pierwszej Materialnej.

– Sądzę, że Mistrzyni Tarali nie będzie miała szczególnych zastrzeżeń.

 _Nie rozumiesz, Ryusai. Zerthowie nie mają powodu, by cokolwiek ukrywać. Czują się wręcz zobowiązani, żeby dzielić się swoją wiedzą. Oni nie należą już do siebie, tylko do społeczności.  
_

 _Ty wiesz lepiej. W końcu jesteś jedną z nich._

Aranai nie sparowała ciosu. Zdziwiła się, z jaką łatwością zachowała spokój. O ironio, to właśnie Shra'kt'lor nauczyło ją tego spokoju.

 _Mówił też o Nirankarze. Moja przełożona też swego czasu chciała zająć się odbudową tych zgliszczy. Ale osobiście nie daję temu wiary._

Ryusai podniósł nagle głowę i utkwił wzrok w jakimś punkcie nad jej ramieniem.

– Pozdrawiam cię, znająca Słowa.

– I ja niosę tobie pozdrowienie – odpowiedział rozpromieniony głos Revathi. – Tak myślałam, że cię tu znajdę, Shandro. Powinnyśmy już wracać na medytację.

Położyła na ladzie garść misternie oszlifowanych kryształów i ukłoniła się, pozwalając sobie jeszcze na jedno krótkie spojrzenie.

Medytacja o chaosie była przeciwieństwem pierwszej, porannej, opartej na deprywacji sensorycznej, i Aranai dziękowała za to wszystkim duchom. Trans wprawdzie nie wywoływał już u niej zawrotów głowy i halucynacji, ale nadal znajdował sposób, by uwięzić ją w niepokojącej wizji. Tego dnia trafiła na dno ogromnego stosu masek, nie mogąc żadnymi siłami przedrzeć się na szczyt. Obudziła się, z trudem chwytając oddech.

Ta medytacja miała spokojniejszy przebieg. Wystarczyło wpatrywać się w ogień, wsłuchiwać się w ogień, wczuwać się w ogień, który długo trawił aromatyczne drewno, a potem płonął samoistnie, ani trochę nie przygasając. Aranai drgnęła, kiedy Gouyen klasnęła nagle w dłonie, prosząc o uwagę.

– W jaki sposób panujemy nad ogniem? Czy to dlatego, że _znamy_ jego naturę?

– Tak, oświecona – odpowiedział ktoś z drugiego końca szeregu.

– _Wiem_ , że ogień sypie iskry i żywi się drewnem. _Wiem_ , że oparzy moją dłoń. Czy to wystarczy, żeby go ujarzmić?

– Ogień powstał z chaosu – odezwała się Revathi. – Taka jest jego prawdziwa natura.

– Zatem nie jest żywiołem, a chaosem?

Aranai przysłuchiwała się w milczeniu. W tych dialogach i tak chodziło nie tyle o wymianę pytań i odpowiedzi, co o stopniowe przechodzenie na głębszy poziom myślenia. Nawet ten wyjściowy wciąż był dla niej obcy, choć tak wiele uczyła się o zwyczajach wroga przez cały okres swoich przygotowań.

– Jest i żywiołem, i chaosem.

– Jak rozumieć to, że ogień jest chaosem? Czy chaos żywi się drewnem?

Spośród sześciu wysokich zerthów tej świątyni dwoje najstarszych wiekiem nauczało o materii chaosu. Gouyen skupiała się na jej podstawowych formach, można by rzec alchemii chaosu; Kullu zajmował się złożonymi strukturami, architektonicznym kształtowaniem zarówno miasta, jak i umysłu. To w jego naukach leżał klucz do osłabienia tarcz wokół Shra'kt'lor.

– Czy chaos oparzy moją dłoń?

Ale gdyby postanowiła specjalizować się w jego dziedzinie, musiałaby najpierw pozwolić, by jej własny umysł obwarowały te surowe, martwe mury. Niewiele już do tego brakowało.

– Wyobraźcie sobie chaos w formie czystszej niż ogień czy woda. Oto i dzisiejsza nauka.

Skoro decyzja należała do niej, wolałaby wybrać walkę. Tutaj trenowało się walkę mieczem i psioniczną, pierwszą u Rashmina, drugą u Pallavy; działała na podobnych zasadach jak ta, której uczyła się od dziecka, i szybko czyniła w niej postępy. Być może zbyt szybko. Podejrzanie szybko. Powinna od czasu do czasu popełnić jakiś błąd, jak przystało na nowicjuszkę.

Wśród wysokich zerthów była też Tarali, która uczyła introspekcji poprzez medytację, i wciąż wypytywała o sny i wizje. Aranai chciała mieć z nią jak najmniej do czynienia. I wreszcie Dak'kon, zatopiony w księgach, zwojach, sentencjach i przypowieściach. Nie dosyć, że każda rozmowa z nim była wyzwaniem, to jeszcze przypominał jej cały zmarnowany czas, który poświęciła na studiowanie githzerajskiego kanonu; tych wszystkich bluźnierczych historii wysławiających Zdrajcę i potępiających Wyzwolicielkę.

– Czy byłoby twoją wolą udzielić mi rady? Nie _poznałam_ w pełni tej ostatniej sekwencji ciosów u Mistrza Rashmina, a ty umiesz ją niczym własną.

Na dziedzińcu wokół Dak'kona zbierała się coraz większa grupa uczniów. Prędzej czy później będzie musiała stoczyć z nim kolejny słowny pojedynek.

– Oczywiście, Revathi.

Później.

– Kiedy Lud _poznał_ istotę samego siebie, przestał być chaosem – zaczął Dak'kon. – A kiedy Zerthimon poprowadził nas do tego świata, chaos ustąpił przed jego wolą. _Wiedzcie_ , że powróciłem z miejsca, które od tysięcy lat trwa w chaosie, przypominając o tamtym wydarzeniu. Stamtąd przynoszę wam moje nauki.

Tym razem wszystko brzmiało tak, jak powinno. Kręgi powoli układały się w jedną harmonijną całość. Ale kiedy podniósł wzrok na swoich słuchaczy, znów ujrzał niepewność i strach.

– Oświecony, jak możemy czerpać siłę z tego, że trwa Pierwsza Forteca, gdy _wiemy_ , że upadł Nirankar?

– Pierwsza Forteca jest niczym Słowa. Nie zmienia się i nie przemija. _Znając_ Słowa, dzielimy moc, którą władał wówczas Zerthimon. A z tą mocą ożywimy Nirankar.

– Czy Słowa zdołają ochronić nas przed ogniem Vlaakith? Ogniem, który pochłonął już tyle naszych domów?

– Słowa stale nas chronią. Ich nauka ma większą moc niż chaos wojny i zniszczenia. Musimy przetrwać ten czas próby – tak jak Pierwsza Forteca przetrwała milenia.

– Czy i wojna nie przetrwała mileniów, oświecony?

Dak'kon przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy to pytanie rzeczywiście padło, czy usłyszał echo własnych myśli.

– Te milenia tylko przydały Słowom siły – odpowiedział bez przekonania.


	6. Krąg Trzeci: Powierzchowne myśli (III)

Odkąd arborejskie słońce ostatecznie zgasło, dni znów zaczęły zlewać się w jedno. Żyła teraz między ciemnością snu a ciemnością jawy, którą zniekształcała ta straszna pustka. Osgorrus nie wypełniał pustki. Nie zajmował jej umysłu, jakby chcąc dać jej do zrozumienia, że nie jest już tego godna. Vanthaonar także był surowy i bezwzględny – jak każdy władca – ale zawsze mocno trzymał ją w telepatycznym uścisku, chronił przed niebezpiecznymi i chaotycznymi myślami. Kiedy popełniała błędy, nie cofał się przed karą, ale to przecież on uczynił ją dowódczynią.

Teraz jej czas upływał w tym samym towarzystwie, choć nie można było go już nazwać oddziałem. Wszyscy ciągle jednak czegoś skrycie od niej wymagali, czegoś, co sama utraciła wraz z odejściem ich pana. Z trudem dzieliła się z nimi namiastką swojej dawnej siły. Dlaczego nie rozumieli, że nie miała skąd jej już czerpać?

– Vlaakith, gdzie jesteśmy? Zabłądziliśmy w Pandemonium?

– Jesteśmy w podziemiu.

– Nie, w podziemiu zawsze było bezpiecznie, a tutaj jest tak ciemno, obco i głucho. Jakby stało się coś strasznego.

– Nic się nie zmieniło, Gith. Śpij dalej.

Głos Vlaakith jakby się zmienił, stał się dźwięczny, metalicznie dźwięczny. Wcześniej wydawał się jej niemal transparentny i nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć, w jaki sposób rozróżniała go wtedy spośród innych. Zauważyła, że bardziej niż zwykle zwraca teraz uwagę na takie szczegóły – musiały to być kolejne objawy postępującego szaleństwa. Tak jakby uporządkowana dotąd rzeczywistość rozpadała się na setki pojedynczych wrażeń. Vlaakith miała silną, wręcz przytłaczającą aurę. Siedziała przy ognisku z lekko opuszczoną głową i skrzyżowanymi ramionami, jakby chciała ukryć ją gdzieś głęboko w sobie; ale aura rozpościerała się nad nią jak ogromne czarne skrzydła. Ogień dawał więcej ciepła niż zwykle, tańczące płomienie rozświetlały jaskinię na pomarańczowo i fioletowo. Ogień także mógłby być bronią. Koc był brudny, szorstki i nieprzyjemny w dotyku. Gdzieś w oddali ze stalaktytów kapały krople wody. Coraz wolniej. Coraz ciszej.

Płomienie wznosiły słabnące czerwone okrzyki ku zimnym skałom. Trujące grzyby fosforyzowały z chropowatych ścian jadowitą zielenią. Gith obróciła się na bok i znów zamknęła oczy. Teraz była na Arborei; położyła głowę na zakrwawionej szacie Vanthaonara i czekała na koniec. Ale koniec nie nadszedł.

– Wstawaj – syknęła Vlaakith. – Nasz pan już tu jest.

Szata Vanthaonara była brudna, szorstka i nieprzyjemna w dotyku.

Gith stanęła przed Osgorrusem, zamykając narastający gniew w zaciśniętej pięści. Przez ostatnie kilka dni ich nowy pan dbał tylko o to, by wyprowadzić ich do jadłodajni i przyprowadzić z powrotem do sali sypialnej. Czy dzisiaj miało to wreszcie się zmienić? Z wysiłkiem odczytała zdawkowy impuls zaciemniony jej powierzchownymi myślami.

Ku jej zdziwieniu krył on dokładnie taką treść, jaką pragnęła usłyszeć.

– Kończcie przygotowania. Dzisiaj odbędziemy nasz pierwszy trening.

Szła w odległości kilku stóp za Osgorrusem, ale znów pewnym krokiem, z podniesioną głową. Próbowała wyobrazić sobie, że wszystko wraca do normy i znowu jest tak, jak kiedyś. Wtedy, krocząc u boku Vanthaonara, czuła się taka dumna – jedna z najlepiej wyszkolonych wojowniczek, czempionka areny, ulubienica swojego pana, strzeżona niczym najcenniejszy artefakt. Ale przecież to nie było kiedyś, tylko jeszcze zupełnie niedawno, jeszcze przed tamtą przeklętą wyprawą, jeszcze przez pierwsze dziewięć nocy na Arborei.

Kiedy tylko opuścili ciemność ciasnego kompleksu sal sypialnych, oblepiło ich senne, lazurytowe światło, a przed nimi wyrosły kopuły pierwszych budynków. Tam mieściły się wszystkie sale treningowe. Powinni, jak zawsze, zatrzymać się tutaj i rozpocząć przygotowania do kolejnej wyprawy. Tuż obok przemaszerował równym krokiem powracający oddział. Pełny, stuosobowy oddział. Udała, że nie dostrzegła ukradkowego, ciekawskiego spojrzenia jego dowódcy. Dlaczego jeszcze nie zatrzymali się i nie weszli do jednej z sal? Kolejne oddziały przecinały im drogę, w powietrzu mieszały się przytłaczające aury prowadzących ich władców, jak gdyby na zmianę otwierały się i zamykały portale do niepojętych, obcych światów.

Mijali boczne odnogi prowadzące do reszty pomieszczeń, gdzie między wyprawami wojennymi toczyło się ich życie – zatłoczonych jadłodajni, w których jej oddział nie dostawał już posiłku jako jeden z pierwszych; pilnie strzeżonych inkubatorów, wylęgarni i sal rozrodu, które znała tylko ze zdawkowych, niechętnych opowieści; okrytych tajemnicą sal ofiarnych, z których się nie wracało. Z ołtarzy trafiało się na Pola Łupin, ogromne cmentarzysko służące władcom za ogród. Za jednym zakrętem życie, za kolejnym śmierć, ukryte przed ich wzrokiem, dopóki nie nadchodził wyznaczony moment. Odwrotnie niż na wojnie, gdzie granice między jednym a drugim szybko się zacierały.

To było ich miasto. Miasto ich panów zaczynało się dopiero za mostem rozciągniętym nad lodowatą rzeką, za publicznymi portalami połączonymi z sąsiednimi osadami. Tutaj światło nabierało ametystowego odcienia, emanującego od wysokich kryształowych kolumn, które dostojnym szpalerem prowadziły na główny plac.

Tuż przy wejściu hipnotyzowała fraktalnymi zdobieniami kapliczka wzniesiona ku czci Ilsensine. Z zaciekawieniem przyglądali się, jak sami władcy pochylają przed nią głowy, jak ostrożnie składają pod nią czaszki z różnobarwnymi kryształami wetkniętymi w puste oczodoły. Minęli niewielką grupę prowadzącą nieodgadnioną rozmowę, od której elektryzowało powietrze. Zanim przeszli dalej, ustąpili drogi długiemu korowodowi służących, którzy dźwigali za swoim panem klatki pełne trzepoczących nietoperzy i przezroczyste pojemniki z galaretowatym płynem, w którym pływały kawałki organicznej tkanki. Na chwilę przystanęli przy stoisku z połyskującymi kulami o nieznanym im przeznaczeniu. Osgorrus przyglądał im się uważnie, ostrożnie wyjmował z półokrągłych zagłębień i obracał nad wyciągniętą dłonią.

Zza rogu ich uszu dobiegł brzęk łańcuchów.

Na niewysokim podeście siedziało kilku robotników o poszarzałych, pozbawionych wyrazu twarzach. Handlarz podniósł najbliższego z nich, jednym spojrzeniem obejmując we władanie jego ręce i nogi.

– Przynajmniej nie trafiłyśmy tutaj – mruknęła Vlaakith.

– Obyśmy nie zostali tu dłużej. Nie mam ochoty na to patrzeć.

Dopiero teraz zauważyła na krawędzi podestu jeszcze jedną postać. Dziwaczna istota o łuskowatej, niebieskiej skórze i błoniastych dłoniach cały czas rozglądała się nerwowo dookoła, jakby chciała uciec. Ale jak miałaby uciekać cała skuta łańcuchami? I dokąd? Stąd nie było ucieczki.

Stworzenie także ją dostrzegło. Posłało w jej stronę pełne pogardy spojrzenie rybich oczu. Potem opuściło głowę, zamknęło oczy i zaczęło bezgłośnie poruszać ustami.

Handlarz odebrał zapłatę i strącił robotnika z podestu, prosto w kościany pojemnik pełny słojów z kolorowymi płynami. Powietrze między dwoma władcami zatrzeszczało od przeskoków energii, a mężczyzna w łachmanach rzucił się na ziemię, żeby pozbierać porozrzucane skorupy. Odprowadziła go wzrokiem, kiedy uginając się pod ciężarem pojemnika podreptał za swoim nowym panem. Tymczasem handlarz zawiłym gestem dłoni postawił na nogi następną z brzegu robotnicę i z dumą wypchnął ją naprzód.

Kobieta omiotła plac nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, zachwiała się i osunęła się na podest.

W tym momencie powietrze nad podwyższeniem zawirowało i skręciło się w świetlistą spiralę, która pochłonęła wszystko wokół. Gith osłoniła oczy wierzchem dłoni. Mocny powiew wiatru rozwiał jej włosy zapachem morskiej wody. Zanim wspięła się na ledwie widoczny podest, przed nosem mignęły jej wodorosty warkoczy i stworzenie zanurkowało w portalu. Handlarz wstrzymał wszystkich gestem – i tak patrzyli, ona i grupa otępiałych robotników, jak spirala kręci się coraz wolniej i wolniej, a potem rozpływa się we mgłę.

Szponiasta ręka rozgarnęła mgłę i przywołała następnego robotnika. W powietrzu nad jej głową rozdzwoniły się łańcuchy. Osgorrus szarpnął za inne, niematerialne łańcuchy i poprowadził ich dalej.

* * *

Obudziły go głosy. Odruchowo zasłonił uszy rękami, ale nic to nie dało. Głosy nie dochodziły z zewnątrz.

Niezrozumiałe pomruki kłębią się w jego głowie jak czaszkoszczury w za ciasnej klatce, rozpaczliwie usiłują przegryźć pręty, wydrapać sobie drogę wyjścia. Roztrzęsiony szept wznosi modły do Ilsensine. Powietrze przeszywa świdrujący krzyk. Czaszkoszczury gryzą siebie nawzajem. Czy nie kazałem ci ich nakarmić, sługo, pyta Arlathii Dwakroć Poległy. Jest wściekły. Szept urywa modlitwę w połowie i przechodzi w jęk bólu. Pospiesz się, albo nakarmię je tobą. Ktoś z trudem chwyta oddech, każdy kolejny jest coraz płytszy, aż wreszcie cichną zupełnie. Czaszkoszczury walczą o kawałek surowego mięsa, rozrywają go na strzępy. Niech wreszcie się nasycą. Niech przestaną.

Ujrzał siebie stojącego przed klatką i nagle zrozumiał, co ma zrobić – co może zrobić. Pierwsza myśl przejęła go dreszczem. Druga namawiała go do ucieczki. Ale tym razem nie chciał uciekać. Uniósł głowę i rozkazał szczurom usnąć, nie wypowiadając ani słowa.

Głosy umilkły. Zawsze się uspokajały, ale nigdy wcześniej nie uciszył ich własnymi siłami. Prawie natychmiast odrzucił tę myśl; nie, przecież to nie było możliwe. To musiał być tylko sen.

Podniósł się na obolałym ramieniu, poprawił bandaż i powlókł się w stronę światła i ciepła. Jego towarzysze nie zwrócili uwagi, gdy znów zaczął się przypatrywać zdobionemu sztyletowi. Zaczynali się przyzwyczajać. Jednak w łatwości, z jaką przeszli nad tym do porządku dziennego, w tej pozornej obojętności musiało kryć się coś więcej.

– Nie powiedzieliście naszemu panu o tamtej rozmowie.

Raj'garh wzruszył ramionami.

– Dlaczego?

– Źle się z tobą dzieje, Zerthimonie. Wystarczająco źle, żeby przysparzać ci nowych zmartwień.

– Więc nie zmieniłeś zdania.

– O czasach i miejscach?

– Czy sztylet nie przestał być tylko bronią, odkąd go znalazłem?

– Tak – przyznał niechętnie Raj'garh. – Teraz nie służy zupełnie niczemu.

– Równie dobrze mógłbyś zrzucić swój płaszcz i ugasić nim ogień – wtrącił Khayim. – A potem zastanawiać się, czemu trzęsiesz się z zimna.

Zerthimon zwiesił ciężko głowę. Zastanawiał się dalej, wodząc palcem po krawędziach ostrza i liniach nieodgadnionego wzoru. To znów nie było to, co chciał powiedzieć. Tak trudno było znaleźć właściwe słowa.

– Czy warto wciąż wracać myślami do tych, którzy odeszli? – odezwała się Yahara. – Do przeszłości? Nie zadawaj sobie nowych ran. Nie zmienimy tego.

– Nie tylko do przeszłości. – Zerthimon nie odrywał oczu od splątanego grawerunku. – W tamtej chwili, w której znalazłem ostrze, stało się coś szczególnego. Byłem na Polach i nie byłem na Polach. A teraz jestem tu i jestem gdzie indziej.

Raj'garh i Yahara wymienili zakłopotane spojrzenia.

– Gdzie, Zerthimonie?

– W innych czasach i miejscach. Tak jakbym… Jakbym schwytał sen. Jakbym się przebudził. – Podał sztylet Raj'garhowi. – Jeszcze raz, Raj'garze. Powiedz mi, co tutaj widzisz.

– Kawałek stali o ostrych krawędziach. Nic się nie zmieniło.

– Czy widzisz narzędzie?

– Nic poza tym, Zerthimonie.

– Spróbuj spojrzeć głębiej. Tak jakbyś obserwował zwierciadło wody. Czy nadal widzisz tylko narzędzie?

– Widzę, że oczy zamykają mi się z niewyspania.

– Teraz rozumiesz – uśmiechnął się Zerthimon.

* * *

Położony na uboczu niewielki warsztat nie przypominał sali treningowej. Nie dostarczono im żadnej broni ani nie ustawiono naprzeciwko siebie. Zamiast tego Osgorrus stłoczył ich w ciasnym, słabo oświetlonym pomieszczeniu. Kiedy uklękła na podłodze, zauważyła tuż przed sobą fragment skomplikowanego, przestrzennego wzoru. Niespokojnie rozejrzała się na boki. Na ścianach zawieszone były płaty skóry, na których nakreślono schematyczne rysunki i projekty dziwacznych maszyn o rozmiarach niedużych komnat. Jej uwagę przykuła rozwieszona za plecami ich pana płachta wyglądający na mapę osobliwej, nieznanej jej sfery. Osgorrus uniósł w szponach kryształową kulę.

Powietrze wypełnił ciężki, hipnotyzujący szum. Ściany zaczęły wolno rozpływać się w falujące wzory. Potem podłoga roztopiła się i Gith spadła w przepaść.

Spadała w sam środek spirali, bezdennego wiru, nieskończonych schodów w dół, nieustannie rozwijającej się wstęgi, której nie sposób było pochwycić. Z każdego ramienia spirali, jak z wypustki potwornej macki, wyrastały kolejne, wirując przed jej oczami oszałamiającą feerią barw. Wir obracał się coraz szybciej i szybciej.

Nagle wszystko w jednej chwili zupełnie zniknęło. Musiała spaść na samo dno. Ostrożnie otworzyła oczy i znów znalazła się na podłodze warsztatu, otoczona nieruchomymi ścianami. Osgorrus przechadzał się dookoła, wyraźnie niezadowolony, posyłając z końców palców zygzaki iskier w głąb kryształowej kuli.

 _Co się dzieje?_ – dobiegł ją telepatyczny sygnał Vlaakith. – _Czy tak właśnie wygląda rytuał?_

 _Na pewno nie wyglądają tak przygotowania do wyprawy_ – syknęła w odpowiedzi.

Zdobyła się na odwagę, by podnieść wzrok. Mapa nieznanej sfery ukazała jej się teraz w całej okazałości. Przypominała raczej mapę morza lub nieba niż lądu. Nieliczne wysepki były wyróżnione fluorescencyjną obwódką i opatrzone rzędami znaków; przy kilku z nich widniał symbol Ilsensine.

Przestała słyszeć wypełniający powietrze ciągły szum, choć czuła, że nie ustał; zupełnie jakby obniżył się na tyle, że znalazł się poza zasięgiem jej słuchu. Osgorrus wrócił na miejsce i wszystko rozpoczęło się od nowa. Kołysanie. Spadanie. Uderzenie. Przebudzenie.

Za trzecim razem już się nie przebudziła. Zamiast spadać, zaczęła się unosić, a wszystko wokół przemieniło się w mapę tamtej obcej sfery. Jej ciało stało się dziwnie lekkie, a spomiędzy ramion, jakby prosto z serca, wyrosła lśniąca srebrna nić tonąca w eterycznej przestrzeni. Bezgłośnie krzyknęła, bardziej ze zdziwienia niż ze strachu, i nić błyskawicznie sprowadziła ją na ziemię.

Osgorrus z kulą na dłoni ponownie rozpoczął swój obchód po sali. Tym razem jego przerażająca aura emanowała zachwytem.

* * *

Wśród układających się do snu robotników zapanowało nagle poruszenie. Jakaś ciemna sylwetka poderwała się na nogi i zaczęła po kolei budzić swoich towarzyszy. Bez skutku. Zerthimon był pewien, że wcale jeszcze nie spali – byli po prostu obojętni. Odwrócił głowę i przeniósł wzrok na Nihaara, od zakończenia zmiany trzęsącego się z zimna na posłaniu. I wtedy jego uszu zaczęło dobiegać powtarzane w kółko błaganie, które nie znajdowało odpowiedzi. Wiedział, co to oznacza. Być może nazajutrz będzie ich czekać taka sama żałoba.

Zrzucił kaptur płaszcza i odszedł w tamtą stronę, ostrożnie przeciskając się przez stłoczonych na podłodze. Krok za krokiem ciemna sylwetka nabierała coraz wyraźniejszych kształtów, aż wreszcie przybrała ludzką postać. Obejmowała ramionami bezwładne ciało, próbując podnieść je z ziemi. Obok leżał niedbale rzucony płaszcz.

– Może ty mi pomożesz? – Podniosła na niego półprzytomne spojrzenie. – Pomożesz mi? Muszę ją stąd wynieść. Tam, na stos.

Przyklęknął naprzeciwko niej. Zarówno puls, jak i aura zmarłej były niewyczuwalne.

– Kiedy to się stało? – zapytał, by jeszcze na chwilę odwlec nieuniknione.

– Ona już od kilku dni coraz bardziej słabła. Odmawiali jej dodatkowych posiłków. Dzisiaj to ona odmówiła posiłku, a potem… – urwała. – Nawet nie wiem, kiedy jej aura zgasła.

Te ostatnie słowa zapadły mu głęboko w umysł. Przez chwilę rozważał je w ciszy, ale nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego. Być może po prostu za sprawą nietypowego doboru słów – gdy ktoś odchodził, mówiło się raczej o łupinie niż o aurze. O ile w ogóle się mówiło.

Ciało było ciężkie. Kilkakrotnie przystawali, zanim przenieśli je przez trzy sale sypialne. W czwartej, mniejszej od pozostałych, spoczywali ci, którzy już się nie budzili – dopóki nie wyniesiono ich na Pola lub do laboratoriów. Tam kobieta zabrała od niego ciało i złożyła je na ziemi, nieco dalej od stosu. Klęczała nad zmarłą, jakby chciała uczynić coś jeszcze, aż wreszcie zrezygnowała i chwiejnie ruszyła do wyjścia. Przez całą drogę powrotną nie wypowiedziała ani słowa. Dopiero kiedy wróciła do swojego ogniska, przypomniała sobie o jego obecności.

– Ciągle tu jesteś – stwierdziła apatycznie, sięgając po leżący na podłodze zmięty płaszcz i glinianą misę. – Wybacz cały ten kłopot. Wkrótce oboje o tym zapomnimy.

Tylko tyle po nich zostawało – płachta poszarpanej tkaniny i spękane naczynie. Skorupa naczynia. Łupina.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie – uśmiechnął się smutno. – Obyś zachowała ją w pamięci.

– Nie – zaprotestowała z przesądnym strachem w głosie. – Nie chcę pamiętać, że nie było mnie przy niej, kiedy…

Kiedy jej aura zgasła, dokończył w myślach Zerthimon. Jak ogień. Aura, nie łupina.

– Możemy tam wrócić – niemal zakrzyknął półgłosem. – Możemy wrócić do tego czasu i miejsca.

Zapadła cisza. Kobieta patrzyła na niego zdziwionym wzrokiem, jakby zdawało jej się, że się przesłyszała.

– Jakże to? – zaryzykowała wreszcie.

Ogień, rozpalić ogień, rozświetlić i ogrzać obtłuczoną glinianą łupinę, choćby tylko na krótką chwilę. Żeby nie odeszło w niepamięć, jak te wszystkie podobne do siebie dni skłębione w bezkształtną czarną masę. Niewiele potrzeba, by rozpalić taki ogień.

– Podaj mi skrawek jej płaszcza – odpowiedział, wręczając jej sztylet.

Cofnęła się z krótkim okrzykiem przerażenia; misa wypadła jej z ręki. Kilka osób obejrzało się na nich, poszeptując między sobą. W końcu wzięła nóż i ostrożnie, jakby kryło się w tym jakieś nieznane niebezpieczeństwo, przyłożyła go do postrzępionego materiału.

Zerthimon skinął głową w podziękowaniu. Przytrzymał tkaninę nad ogniem i zaczekał, aż dosięgną jej rozżarzone języki, po czym szybko wrzucił ją do misy. Uklęknął na zimnej podłodze, osłaniając dłonią płomień.

– Jak miała na imię?

– Yunuen – powiedziała niepewnie, niemal pytająco, przysiadając się obok. – Miała na imię Yunuen.

– Teraz możesz ją pożegnać. – Oparł dłonie na kolanach. – Tak właśnie ją zapamiętaj; jako dźwięk imienia i ciepło ognia.

W milczeniu słuchali nikłego trzasku płomienia; kobieta od czasu do czasu zerkała na niego kątem oka. Nie, nie, to wciąż było za mało. I kiedy blask zaczął słabnąć, kiedy znów nadchodziło nieuniknione, Zerthimon porwał misę w dłonie i podniósł się z kolan. Unosząc przed sobą płomień, zmierzył surowym spojrzeniem siedzących przy ognisku.

– Nikt nie widział, kiedy gasła aura Yunuen – przemówił donośniejszym głosem. – Niech teraz wszyscy dobrze się przyjrzą. I kiedy następnym razem zgaśnie płomień, który znamy z imienia, niech nikt z nas nie odwraca wzroku.

Nie odwracali wzroku. Kobieta wpatrywała się w niego, wahając się między zmieszaniem i wdzięcznością, a jej towarzysze rzucali mu przepełnione niechęcią spojrzenia. I patrzyli z oddali Raj'garh, Yahara, Khayim i Nihaar, i inni, których imion nie znał. Wszyscy patrzyli.

Wszyscy widzieli.

* * *

W ciemności zalśniła para okrągłych czarnych oczu.

Coś brutalnie wyrwało ją ze snu, postawiło na nogi i z powrotem rzuciło na ziemię. Ciało przeszywa ból, umysł oślepia błysk rozkazu. Za wcześnie. Jeszcze nie wróciła poprzednia zmiana.

Usiadła na posłaniu i, przecierając oczy, rozesłała impulsy pozostałym.

– O co chodzi? – wymamrotała Vlaakith, przewracając się na drugi bok. – Jeszcze nie nasza kolej.

– Mówi, że to pilne. – Gith zapięła pas i poprawiła sznurowanie przeszywanicy. – Jeśli dobrze rozumiem, chodzi o jakiś skład broni. Chyba ktoś z robotników go odkrył. Albo ukrył.

– Już to widzę.

– Gdyby to było coś ważnego, nie wysyłaliby tam _nas_ – mruknął Tav'nair. – Pomyśleć, że mogliśmy być teraz na Arborei.

Głos Tav'naira też nabrał nowych odcieni; był wyraźny, jasny, a jednocześnie zabarwiony goryczą, którą z różnym powodzeniem starał się zamaskować. Podobnie odczuwała jego aurę – jako blask, ale blask stłumiony, spętany, jakby odbity na zamazanej powierzchni.

– Wiesz, że Zayyir przygotowuje się już do kolejnej wyprawy?

– Nie wrócimy na Sfery, jeśli się stąd nie ruszymy.

Przewrócił oczami i z ociąganiem podniósł się z posłania.

Gith przesłała ostatni impuls, sygnalizując gotowość oddziału do wyjścia. Z początku Osgorrus wiódł ich tą samą drogą, co zwykle, aż wreszcie skręcił w nieznany im korytarz – w zupełnie przeciwnym kierunku, ku obrzeżom miasta. Kluczyli tunelami tak długo, że mogliby dotrzeć już do sąsiedniej osady; gdyby wcześniej nie otrzymała rozkazów, pomyślałaby, że ich zadaniem będzie oczyszczenie przejścia z energożernych pająków albo coś podobnego.

Zamiast pająków zobaczyła wielką salę, której podłogę zalegały dziesiątki robotników. Przy wejściu czekał jeszcze jeden władca; jego aura zmroziła jej krew w żyłach wizją otchłani Pandemonium. Osgorrus zatrzymał się i powoli obrócił się w jej stronę. Uniósł jej spojrzenie na swoje straszliwe ślepia – dwa połyskujące kawałki onyksu, błędne ogniki i zdradliwe tonie zarazem. Cóż za zaszczyt ją spotkał! Cóż za poniżenie. Wychwyciła niezrozumiały sygnał, jak gdyby połączenie telepatyczne sięgające samego tylko zmysłu wzroku.

Tav'nair uniósł brew.

– To ma być ten skład broni?

– Mamy przeszukać cały teren. Cztery pomieszczenia, jedno na lewo, dwa na prawo stąd. – Wskazała ruchem głowy w głąb sali. – I ich też. Wszystkich po kolei.

– Najłatwiej byłoby ich odczytać – szepnęła Itaya. – Nie wydaje mi się, że będą stawiać opór. Mamy pozwolenie?

– Te zombie nawet nie wiedzą, jak się nazywają – wzruszył ramionami Tav'nair. – Jeśli faktycznie ktoś urządził sobie tutaj skrytkę, to musiał być ktoś z naszych.

– Nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić tych koców i płaszczy. – Gith oparła dłoń na głowicy miecza, kolejnego, który jej przydzielono, i prawdopodobnie równie tępego. – Rozejdźcie się parami. Jedno z was będzie czytać, drugie przeszukiwać.

– Chyba mogę wam pomóc – usłyszała czyjś chorowity głos.

Głos należał do robotnika o trzęsących się rękach i wygłodniałym wzroku, który na jej widok natychmiast wbił w ziemię.

– Wiem, czego szukacie. – Z trudem stłumił kaszel. – A raczej: kogo szukacie.

– Czyżby? – zaśmiał się Tav'nair.

– Szepniecie o mnie słówko swojemu panu, co? – zaszurał bosą stopą po ziemi. – Na pewno będzie mógł przydzielić jedną miskę zupy więcej.

– To się okaże. – Gith udała zastanowienie. – Kogo szukamy?

– Ostatnia sala na prawo. Zaprowadzę was tam – zaoferował z dumą, zacierając ręce.

Gith przytknęła palce do skroni i przekazała swojemu panu krótki sygnał telepatyczny. Przywołała gestem resztę oddziału i pospieszyła naprzód.

– Ma przy sobie nóż, prawdziwy, ostry nóż – ciągnął tamten, prowadząc ich przez salę. – Musiał go ukraść któremuś z was, co? Kto wie, czy nie ukradł czegoś jeszcze.

– I po co mu ten prawdziwy, ostry nóż?

– Ha, nie uwierzylibyście. Co noc zbiera wokół siebie grupę ludzi i odprawia nad nim jakieś czary.

W ciemności oświetlonej ledwie kilkoma ogniskami Gith co chwilę potykała się o śpiących. Musiały być ich tutaj nie dziesiątki, ale całe setki. Słyszała, jak niektórzy z nich zaczynali się budzić; zamierali w bezruchu i wstrzymywali oddech, kiedy przechodziła obok.

– Mają bardzo słabe aury – szepnęła Itaya. – Jakby mieli zaraz umrzeć. Albo jakby ich tu w ogóle nie było.

– Spróbuj tu kogokolwiek rozróżnić – rzucił z rozbawieniem Tav'nair. – Dla mnie w tych płaszczach zupełnie wtapiają się w tło.

– To tutaj – obwieścił robotnik z ożywieniem. – Widzicie tamto ognisko przy niebieskich kryształach? Tak, właśnie tamto. Tylko nie zapomnijcie o naszej umowie, co? Nie jadłem od…

Obejrzał się za siebie i zadrżał ze wzruszenia, widząc, jak naprzeciwko niego wyrasta majestatyczna, nieludzka sylwetka. Strażnicy przestali dla niego istnieć i z imieniem Ilsensine na ustach osunął się na kolana.

Pierwszym, co ujrzał Zerthimon, były wysokie, ciężkie buty. Dwie pary wysokich, ciężkich butów. Potem oślepiło go światło pochodni.

– Wstawaj.

Zanim dotarło do niego znaczenie słowa, zniecierpliwieni strażnicy sami podźwignęli go za ramiona. Płaszcz, który w czasie snu służył mu za okrycie, zsunął się na ziemię. Odruchowo wycofał się do wewnątrz, gdy jeden ze strażników spróbował nawiązać połączenie.

– Stawia opór – warknął do drugiego, trzymającego w ręku pochodnię.

Zerthimon chciał zapewnić, że nie uczynił tego celowo, ale ciało odmówiło mu posłuszeństwa; znów, tak jak zawsze, wbił wzrok w ziemię z nadzieją, że to wszystko zaraz się skończy. I nagle dotarło do niego, że tym razem nie skończy się na zwykłym ostrzeżeniu ani pojedynczym uderzeniu płazem miecza. Oni _wiedzieli_. Jak to możliwe, że…

– Proszę, proszę. – Strażnik wyrwał mu zza pasa sztylet. – Dowódczyni, znaleźliśmy go. A teraz gadaj, skąd to ukradłeś.

Więc tak wyglądał koniec. Pozostało tylko czekać, aż padnie ostateczny cios i mieć nadzieję, że padnie jak najszybciej. Nie mógł uczynić niczego więcej, więc po prostu milczał. Dla Raj'garha, Yahary, Khayima, Nihaara. I Yunuen. Bo dla Zerthimona nie będzie już innych czasów i miejsc.

– Słyszałeś mnie, prostaku? Skąd to ukradłeś? Gdzie trzymacie resztę? – Strażnik zwinął wolną dłoń w pięść. – Trzeci raz nie będę pytał.

– Znalazłem to przypadkiem – wyjąkał Zerthimon. – Myślałem, że przyda mi się do ścinania roślin na Polach.

– Jednak umiesz mówić, co? W takim razie gadaj, co na to twój pan.

– Nie śmiałem zaprzątać jego uwagi takimi drobiazgami.

– Takimi drobiazgami jak kradzież? Jak ukrywanie zakazanych przedmiotów?

Rozprostował dłoń i przesunął ją do rękojeści miecza.

– Spokój – ucięła dowódczyni. – A gdzież to się podział nasz przewodnik? Jestem pewna, że chętnie nam wszystko wyjaśni.

Tuż za nimi ciemność uformowała się na kształt Arlathiego Dwakroć Poległego. Nie, to był ktoś obcy, Arlathii miał inną aurę, jak gdyby wijącą się spiralnie w nieskończoność, a nie kłującą spojrzeniami setek niewidzialnych oczu. Strażnik natychmiast stracił całą pewność siebie; skłonił głowę i przekazał swojemu panu sztylet. Ten ujął nóż w swoje szpony, spomiędzy których wystrzeliła wiązka błękitnych iskier. W krótkim przebłysku światła ukazała się jeszcze jedna twarz, o kpiącym, zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechu. Pamiętał tę twarz.

Niewidzialne oczy długo błądziły we mgle jego powierzchownych myśli; zdezorientowane wycofały się i z furią zanurzyły się w poszarpanej otchłani jego wspomnień. Schwytały go na Polach, widział, jak prześlizgują się po gładkiej powierzchni ostrza, jak obserwują go ze środka wijącego się wężowiska. Z płytkiego dołu wygrzebał się czaszkoszczur, kilkoma susami przyskoczył do niego i zaczął szarpać zębami jego płaszcz. Następny, zastrzygłszy uszami, przestał obgryzać rękę wystającą z kurhanu; z piskiem wspiął mu się na ramię i stanął na dwóch łapkach.

– Dowódczyni, ta kobieta mówi, że znalazła u kogoś kryształową kulę z pieczęcią.

– Sprawdźcie to – westchnęła Gith.

Kątem oka ułowiła jakiś ruch; to tamten robotnik próbował strącić z ramienia coś, czego nie było. Nagle złapał się oburącz za głowę i roztrzęsiony zwinął się na ziemi. Osgorrus nawet na niego nie patrzył, ciągle obracając w szponach sztylet, ale jego aura promieniała satysfakcją. Dziką, odrażającą satysfakcją pająka, który złapał w sieć nieostrożnego insekta, albo wiwerny rozpruwającej swoją ofiarę; albo ślepego pasożyta chłepczącego ciepłą krew.

Oprócz kryształowej kuli z pieczęcią znaleźli jeszcze naszyjnik z wydrążonych kłów, małą klepsydrę o zdobionych kolumnach i parę skórzanych karwaszy. O rzekomym składzie broni nie dowiedzieli się więcej; najwidoczniej należał do niego tylko ten jeden sztylet. Ale tamten robotnik po odczytaniu wspomnień nie powiedział już nic. Jego pan wypalił mu na ramieniu pojedynczą runę i zostawił go nieprzytomnego na podłodze.

Śmiertelna cisza setek spojrzeń odprowadziła ich do wyjścia.


	7. Krąg Trzeci: Powierzchowne myśli (IV)

Gith bawiła się naszyjnikiem z wydrążonych kłów – jedynym, co z dzisiejszych zdobyczy zostawił im Osgorrus. Ten dzień również nie zbliżył ich do Sfer. W dodatku tym razem musieli mieć do czynienia z robotnikami, tak jakby upadli jeszcze niżej. Może niżej od nich, jeśli nawet robotnicy potajemnie przechowywali broń. Dlaczego sama o tym nie pomyślała? Gdyby mieć przy sobie chociaż sztylet...

– Co za nędza – mruknął Tav'nair, zakładając ręce za głowę. – Ci ludzie za miskę zupy zrobiliby chyba wszystko. Gorzej niż dzikie bestie z Pandemonium.

– Tyle zamieszania dla jednego sztyletu i paru świecidełek – dorzucił Yun Qi.

– Trzeba przyznać, że to był naprawdę porządny sztylet. Może rzeczywiście ukradł go nam, wtedy, jak nas rozbroili? Tylko po co?

Yun Qi machnął ręką.

– I tak go nie odzyskasz. Niech to szlag, nie trenowaliśmy od tygodni. Za to Zayyir…

– Może przyłączycie się do Zayyira, skoro jest takim doskonałym dowódcą? – warknęła Gith.

– Wiesz, Gith, to nie najgorszy pomysł. Poważnie go rozważę.

– Właściwie to _jest_ jakaś myśl – zastanowiła się głośno Vlaakith. – Niech Zayyir się na coś przyda i przyniesie nam tutaj kilka mieczy treningowych.

– Możemy od razu zgłosić się po odczyt i tatuaże – parsknął Tav'nair. – Albo nawet zapytać o miejsce na ołtarzu Ilsensine.

– Mówię poważnie.

– Zbyt piękne, żeby mogło się udać. – Przeciągnął się na posłaniu. – Za to ja zaraz wybieram się na Arvandor. Ciekawe, że w snach zawsze udaje mi się przemówić Gith do rozumu.

Nie, nie tylko ich głosy się zmieniły. Zmieniło się coś więcej. Trzeba było tylko się upewnić, czy przemawiało przez nich zbyt długie oderwanie od walki, czy oni także zaczynali rozumieć. Usiłowała sobie przypomnieć przerwy między ich wcześniejszymi wyprawami. Przeważnie spędzali je w salach treningowych; czasami znikała na całe dnie, kiedy Vanthaonar zabierał ją na arenę. Vlaakith jeszcze na dobre nie odnalazła się w dowództwie, a Tav'nair z trudem przyzwyczajał się, że panowie przyłączyli do niej resztki jego własnego oddziału. Ale nikt nie myślał o ucieczce.

Odczekała chwilę, aż szepty ustaną, i przytknęła palce do skroni. Tav'nair otworzył jedno oko.

– Zdaje się, że ostatnio czujesz się swobodniej niż zwykle – zaczęła.

– Swobodniej?

– Odkąd odszedł nasz pan…

– Twój pan, Gith. Dla mnie teraz to już trzeci z kolei. Doprawdy, zaczynam się już w tym wszystkim gubić.

– Czyli nie uważasz go za swojego pana? – wypaliła wreszcie. – Nie obawiasz się go tak jak kiedyś?

– Co? – zająknął się. – Daj spokój, Gith, to były tylko żarty. Może trochę mnie poniosło, ale przecież… A co, chcesz mnie wydać?

– Myślałam, że sobie ufamy. Tak jak na polu bitwy.

– Więc skąd w ogóle takie pytania?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, szybko odwrócił się na bok. Nie ufał jej. Albo, co gorsza, naprawdę nie rozumiał. Potrzebowała teraz i jednego, i drugiego, potrzebowała pewności, że nie traci gruntu pod nogami, że nie osuwa się w przepaść.

– Vlaakith – syknęła. – Nadal uważasz, że te miecze treningowe to dobry pomysł?

– To lepsze niż nic.

– Tak długo trzymają nas w podziemiu. Zbyt długo. Czasem nawet myślę o tym, żeby wymknąć się do komnaty portali i uciec stąd na Sfery.

Vlaakith zlustrowała ją zaspanym wzrokiem.

– Proszę cię, powiedz coś. Cokolwiek. Powiedz, że nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówię. Powiedz, że zupełnie zwariowałam.

– Nie, Gith… Wydaje mi się, że dokładnie wiem, o czym mówisz. Wiele razy myślałam o tym samym.

Gith odetchnęła z ulgą, w myślach dziękując Ilsensine. Ogień od razu zaczął przygrzewać mocniej. Przysiadła się bliżej i objęła kolana ramionami.

– Tak jakby jego duch wzywał mnie z powrotem na Arboreę. Powinnaś była mnie wtedy zostawić. Powinnam była zginąć razem z nim.

– Możesz służyć naszemu nowemu panu tak, jak służyłaś Vanthaonarowi. Jestem pewna, że tego właśnie by chciał.

– On nie jest moim prawdziwym panem – Gith z wściekłością zmrużyła oczy. – To nie on nadał mi imię. Nie stoczyłam u jego boku jeszcze ani jednej prawdziwej bitwy. Nawet nie chroni moich myśli, nie usypia bolesnych wspomnień, nie ukierunkowuje mojej woli. Nie potrzebuje mnie.

– W końcu nadejdzie taki moment, kiedy udowodnisz swoją wartość i swoją lojalność.

– Był już taki moment. A ja nie przeszłam próby. Co się stanie z naszym oddziałem, jeśli teraz zawiodę? – Zniżyła głos do szeptu. – Może lepiej byłoby się wycofać.

– A co się stanie z naszym oddziałem, jeśli się wycofasz?

Gith nie odpowiedziała.

– Wcale nie zawiodłaś – dokończyła półgłosem Vlaakith. – Nie wiem, jakim cudem wyprowadziłaś nas z obcej sfery. Ja sama nie wierzyłam, że uda nam się wrócić, dopóki nie zobaczyłam powrotnego portalu. A ty po prostu przeprowadziłaś nas przez burzę. To było niemożliwe, Gith. Dokonałaś niemożliwego.

* * *

– Zerthimonie.

Ktoś przyłożył mu rękę do czoła. Fale ciepłej energii cierpliwie zmywały z niego ból i strach, wygładzały ostre krawędzie wspomnień. Ponad nimi cienkie pasmo, pulsujące i nieustępliwe. I jeszcze jedno, nerwowe i drżące.

– Budzi się – odetchnął z ulgą głos zza pulsującego pasma. – Szybko, przynieście wody.

– Na Ilsensine, co oni ci zrobili? – zapytał drugi głos.

– Na Polach… Na Polach było pełno czaszkoszczurów. Wciągnęły mnie do dołu, który wcześniej wykopałem. Ktoś przysypywał mnie ziemią, garść za garścią…

– Nie byłeś na Polach, Zerthimonie – przerwał pierwszy głos. – Przeleżałeś tutaj całą zmianę.

– Rozszarpały mój płaszcz… Rozdrapały mi ręce do krwi…

– Spokojnie – odezwał się znowu drugi głos. – Popatrz, przecież twój płaszcz jest cały. No, a przynajmniej taki, jak wcześniej. I wcale nie jesteś… Yaharo, zostały jakieś bandaże?

– Nie, ale Khayim ma jeszcze cały rękaw.

Usłyszał nad głową trzask rwanego materiału, po czym wprawne dłonie zaczęły szczelnie owijać jego ramię.

– Na Ilsensine, skąd te zadrapania?

– To te szczury… Całe stado czaszkoszczurów…

– Tak, tak, oczywiście. Możesz wstać? Świetnie. To znaczy, że czujesz się już lepiej?

Dotknął swojego rozdartego rękawa i tępym wzrokiem przyjrzał się wypalonej pod nim runie.

– Czuję, jakby czegoś brakowało.

– Cóż – westchnął Raj'garh. – Nie mylisz się. Wiedziałem, że strażnicy w końcu wywęszą swoją własność.

Zerthimon otulił się płaszczem i mocno nasunął kaptur na twarz. Ten płaszcz znów był jedynym, co mu pozostało, a wkrótce zagubi się w tłumie innych, jednakowych płaszczy. Być może kiedyś przypadkiem przypomni sobie swoje imię, gdy zobaczy swoje odbicie w misie z wodą; aż w końcu pewnego razu zajrzy do niej i bezmyślnie opróżni ją do dna, myśląc tylko o swoim pragnieniu.

– To moja wina. Tylko niepotrzebnie naraziłem nas wszystkich.

– Strażnicy nie znaleźli nas bez pomocy – zaprotestowała Yahara. – Ktoś nas wydał.

– I właśnie urządza sobie z tej okazji wielką ucztę.

Odwrócili się w stronę, z której dobiegł głos. Stała tam kobieta spod sąsiedniego ogniska. W dłoniach trzymała pustą misę.

– Nie zapomniałam, Zerthimonie. Ale moim kompanom chyba wystarczy pełny żołądek. Moim dawnym kompanom, jeśli pozwolicie.

– Trochę na to za późno. – Raj'garh zmarszczył brwi. – Nie mamy już wiele do zaoferowania.

– Więc podzielmy się tym, co pozostało. – Zajęła wolne miejsce i wyciągnęła ręce do ognia. – Mam na imię Rabyel.

* * *

 _Znowu myślisz o ucieczce, prawda?_

Gith mimowolnie zerknęła w stronę głównego wyjścia. Pozostałe prowadziły do sal sypialnych innych oddziałów, ale czy mogło znajdować się za nimi coś jeszcze? Wtedy pewnie zasypaliby przejścia. Do komnat portali przechodziło się przez rzekę i dalej przez targ – mieściły się w samym sercu miasta ich panów. Zawsze były strzeżone, a przed przekroczeniem wymagały aktywacji.

 _Czy tak nie byłoby lepiej?_ – wzruszyła ramionami. – _Już raz ich zawiodłam._

 _W ten sposób tylko zawiodłabyś ich ostatecznie._

 _Pamiętasz tamten portal na targu, Vlaakith? Był tak blisko. Cały pachniał morską wodą i wiatrem._

 _Daj spokój, Gith. Co miałybyśmy przez resztę życia robić same na oceanie?_

 _Nic_ – odpowiedziała obojętnie. – _Najpierw chciałabym złożyć komuś wizytę. Jesteś gotowa?_

– Dokąd to się wybieracie? – rzucił z posłania Tav'nair.

– Do naszego niedoścignionego wzoru dowódcy i pogromcy centaurów.

– A więc jednak… – Patrzył ze zdziwieniem to na jedną, to na drugą. – Nie uważasz, że to trochę niebezpieczne? Zwłaszcza po tym teatrzyku, w którym musieliśmy ostatnio brać udział?

– A co, Tav'nair? Chcesz mnie wydać?

Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

– Ależ, Gith. Myślałem, że sobie ufamy. Tak jak na polu bitwy.

– Jeśli się uda, to rzeczywiście będziemy tu mieć pole bitwy. A przynajmniej salę treningową. – Zniżyła głos. – A jeśli się nie uda… Jeśli to rzeczywiście okaże się zbyt niebezpieczne i jeśli mnie zabraknie… Czy zajmiesz się wtedy naszym oddziałem?

– Zadajesz coraz dziwniejsze pytania, Gith.

– Po prostu wierzę w twoje zdolności taktyczne. I doświadczenie.

W ciemności oświetlonej tylko dwoma pochodniami, w miarę jak oddział się od nich oddalał, Vlaakith coraz głośniej słyszała własne myśli. Czy dowódczyni w ogóle miała pojęcie, o czym mówi? Spędzić resztę dni na Sferach – za cenę ostatniego, największego aktu słabości i tchórzostwa, nawet jeśli ona uważała go za coś zupełnie odwrotnego, za gest honoru. I stracić prawie wszystko, co znane, dla niepewnego, niepojętego. Nieskończonego.

Prowadzący ją płomień zawisł nieruchomo w powietrzu.

– Chyba musimy zawrócić. Byłam pewna, że to tutaj.

– Nie mogłyśmy się pomylić – rzuciła zmęczonym głosem. – Przechodziłyśmy tę drogę setki razy.

Płomień zerwał się z miejsca i popłynął w głąb komnaty. Tym razem osiadł tuż przy ziemi, wydobywając z mroku kolejno niewielki krąg okrągłych kamieni, zaścielające podłogę płachty materiału i stos pustych misek.

– Miałaś rację, Vlaakith – wyszeptał płomień. – Nie pomyliłyśmy drogi.

– Więc co teraz? Wracamy?

– Nie. Zajrzymy jeszcze do sali obok. Kto tam jest, Kahaar?

– Tak mi się wydaje.

– To sprawdź, czy dobrze ci się wydaje. Ja pójdę w przeciwnym kierunku.

Vlaakith podążyła za swoim płomieniem, przesuwając dłonią po chropowatej skalnej ścianie. Nawet teraz, gdy została zupełnie sama, wyczuwała sygnał Gith, tak jakby wciąż była tuż obok. Podobno największym przywilejem była duchowa obecność władców, ale na niego zasługiwali tylko dowódcy. Przynajmniej do czasu. Wcześniej szczyciła się tym, że służąc u boku Gith, znajdowała się tak blisko ich pana. I cóż jej z tego przyszło? Cóż im obu kiedykolwiek z tego przyszło?

Spędzić resztę dni na nieskończonych Sferach.

Ta sala także była opuszczona; tylko krople wody wolno skapywały ze stalaktytów na porozrzucane w pośpiechu koce. Trzy wychłodzone sale dalej zawróciła zrezygnowana.

Płomienie znowu się spotkały. Vlaakith spojrzała na dowódczynię i wymownie pokręciła głową. I tylko dwa małe ogniki unosiły się teraz w głuchej, wszechogarniającej ciemności, która kropla po kropli namawiała je, by poddały się i zgasły.

* * *

Czas kapał miarowo, rozbijał się o skały i przeciekał przez palce. Zayyir nie wrócił. Oznaczało to, że jego wyprawa nie była zwykłym kilkudniowym najazdem, a dłuższą ekspedycją badawczą na nieznane tereny – może nawet inne sfery. W końcu na pewno istniało jeszcze tyle światów poza podziemiem, Arboreą, Pandemonium i wszystkimi niebami i piekłami. Podobno były nawet takie, które w całości wypełniał ogień lub woda, i takie, które nie posiadały stałego kształtu, i jeszcze inne, utkane ze snów i mgły. Czy to, które widywała w psionicznym transie, także było prawdziwe? Szybko odrzuciła tę myśl – w końcu przeniosła się tam tylko umysłem, nie ciałem.

Oznaczało to też, że będzie musiała poradzić sobie bez Zayyira. Gdyby tylko mogła, wykradłaby broń choćby prosto z sali treningowej. A jeśli były inne miejsca, gdzie ją ukrywano? W pewnej części osady mogła przynajmniej zasięgnąć języka, a informacje miały wystarczająco niską cenę. Tam nikt by jej wydał. Nikt nawet by jej nie rozpoznał.

 _Vlaakith, mam jeszcze jeden pomysł. Jesteś ze mną?_

 _Ciągle o tym myślisz?_ – odebrała niechętny sygnał. – _Może zajmijmy się tym innym razem. To był taki ciężki dzień._

 _Każdy z tych ciężkich dni jest taki sam jak poprzedni._

 _Chyba nie chcesz przeszukiwać zbrojowni_ – jęknęła Vlaakith. – _Tam aż się roi od strażników._

 _Nie_. _Tam, gdzie_ _pójdziemy, nie będzie żadnych strażników._ – Uśmiechnęła się kątem ust. – _Oprócz nas samych._

Gith podniosła z ziemi koc i zarzuciła go sobie na plecy, usiłując całkowicie zasłonić nim przeszywanicę. Kiedy wstała, sięgał prawie do ziemi. Schowała twarz pod prowizorycznym kapturem; teraz materiał odsłaniał jej wysokie buty do połowy. Po namyśle rozsznurowała przeszywanicę i położyła ją na miejscu koca. Barwna, jedwabna szata też mogła ją zdradzić, ale ryzyko było znacznie mniejsze.

 _Ty też, Vlaakith. Pospiesz się._

Tav'nair zerwał się z miejsca i chwycił ją za ramię.

– Co tu się dzieje, Gith? Co ty właściwie wyprawiasz?

– Chciałam trochę poprawić naszą sytuację.

– Przecież wiesz, że wszyscy są na Sferach, dopiero sprawdzaliśmy. Nikt inny nie przeszmugluje dla nas broni.

– Chyba że zapytam o nią w miejscu, gdzie ludziom łatwo rozwiązać język. – Delikatnie wyrwała się z uścisku. – Przynajmniej tyle mogę zrobić dla naszego oddziału.

– Chcesz tam wrócić? – roześmiał się na widok jej nieudolnego przebrania. – To strata czasu.

– Wręcz przeciwnie, Tav'nair. Stratą czasu jest nasze bezczynne przesiadywanie w tym miejscu od tygodni.

– Skoro wolisz włóczyć się korytarzami po nocach, to droga wolna. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Ja jestem gotów zaczekać na Zayyira. Tak długo, jak będzie trzeba.

 _Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz drogę_ – rzuciła Vlaakith, zrównując z nią krok. _I że będziesz wiedziała, co robić, jeśli nas znajdą._

 _Jeśli tylko usłyszymy jakiś obcy sygnał, natychmiast zawracamy_ – przytaknęła. _Vlaakith? Przekaż mi swoje wspomnienie tych tuneli. Tak będę mieć większą pewność._

Im dalej wędrowały, tym głośniej słyszała szepty korytarzy ostrzegające ją przed niebezpieczeństwem, a może tylko chichoczące nad jej lekkomyślnością. W szkarłatnym blasku pochodni nie wiedziała, czy ściany łkają, czy spływają krwią; nie wiedziała, czy w chłodnym powietrzu słyszy swój własny oddech, czy to jaskinia przebudziła się, by donieść o nich władcom.

Wreszcie rozbłysło przed nimi wejście do większej sali, pulsujące ciepłym, przytłumionym światłem. Gith zgasiła pochodnię i odwróciła się, czując na sobie pytające spojrzenie.

 _Rozejrzymy się po okolicy._ _Może znajdziemy kogoś skłonnego do rozmowy, jak nasz niedawny przewodnik._

 _Tutaj obcych sygnałów będą całe setki_ – zauważyła Vlaakith.

Tym razem nikt nie zwrócił na nie uwagi. Większość robotników tłoczyła się przy kilku ogniskach, próbując sięgnąć skostniałymi z zimna dłońmi kapryśnie umykających płomyków. Niewielka grupa w kącie komnaty prowadziła ożywioną rozmowę przy krążącej wokół misie. Ktoś wlókł po podłodze trupa, co chwilę przystając dla odpoczynku.

Czyjaś ręka zacisnęła się na materiale jej okrycia i zsunęła jej z głowy kaptur.

– Skąd macie te buty?

– Nie są na wymianę – syknęła, szybko poprawiając płaszcz. – Ale chętnie wysłuchamy, co masz do zaoferowania.

– Oczywiście, że są na wymianę – błysnął oczami robotnik. – Albo nasz pan się dowie, że nie chcecie pracować.

– Jak śmiesz? – zapytała śmiertelnie poważnym tonem. – Nasz pan wie, że nikt nie pracuje tak ciężko jak my.

Rzuciła porozumiewawcze spojrzenie Vlaakith i pociągnęła ją za rękę w głąb sali. Jedna z siedzących w kręgu kobiet zbliżyła się do nich, cały czas się zataczając, objęła Gith ramieniem i zaprowadziła do ogniska.

– Napijecie się z nami? – wybełkotała, podsuwając jej pod nos glinianą misę, od której biło fosforyzujące światło. – Wystarczy kilka łyków, a głód od razu mija. A jak wyostrza się widzenie! – zaśmiała się pod nosem. – Nigdy żem nie widziała tylu kolorów na raz!

Gith zajrzała do środka misy. Na powierzchni mętnego płynu kołysały się cienkie płaty mchu i trzy świecące na niebiesko grzyby. Zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, ktoś wyrwał jej naczynie z rąk i zaczął łapczywie pić, nie zważając na wrzaski swojego sąsiada.

– Hej, ty tam! Zostaw trochę dla mnie!

– Zamilcz – odpowiedział tamten, odpędzając wyciągniętą rękę jak natrętnego nietoperza. – Widzę światło… Muszę iść w stronę światła…

– Jak się nie zamkniesz, to zaraz zobaczysz ciemność.

– Przyjrzyjcie się! – Ktoś siedzący naprzeciwko odwinął bandaż i przysunął do światła straszliwie zadrapane ramię. – Przyjrzyjcie się bliżej! Oto nasz pan uleczył wszystkie moje rany!

Były już daleko od ogniska, kilka kroków od wejścia do następnej sali, kiedy ich uszu dobiegł jeszcze jeden rozdzierający krzyk:

– To jakby spojrzał na mnie sam Wielki Ilsensine!

* * *

– Jesteś jeszcze z nami, Zerthimonie? – mruknął Raj'garh. – Czy znowu próbujesz schwytać sen?

Zerthimon oderwał dłonie od skroni. Przez ostatnie dni tak bardzo obawiał się, że straciwszy oparcie na zewnątrz, pogrąży się w ciemności bez myśli i bez wspomnień. Że sny rozbiegną się z piskiem jak szczury i ukryją się w niedostępnych zakamarkach, daleko poza jego zasięgiem.

Ale dlaczego miałby szukać oparcia na zewnątrz?

– Chciałbym wam coś pokazać.

Rabyel niespokojnie obejrzała się za siebie.

– Bądźmy ostrożni – szepnęła, wodząc wzrokiem od ogniska do ogniska. – Kto wie, ilu z nich patrzy i słucha dla naszych panów.

– Czy to coś, co znalazłeś na Polach? – zapytała podejrzliwie Yahara.

– Nie. To nic, czego mogą nam zabronić. Po prostu zamknijcie oczy.

– Po co?

– Żeby nauczyć się widzieć.

– Wiem, o czym mówisz – zakrzyknęła nagle Yahara. – W ciemności najwyraźniej widać aurę.

– Tak jak w ciszy najgłośniej słyszy się własne myśli – dodał Khayim.

– W ciemności widać wszystko – przytaknął Zerthimon. – Pomyślcie tylko o ostatnim czasie, kiedy zapadliście w sen. Czy nie był bardziej rzeczywisty od tego, co oglądały wasze oczy?

W powietrzu zajaśniało kilka niewidzialnych płomyków. Kiedy otworzył powieki, zauważył, że dookoła ogniska gromadzą się nowe, nieznane twarze.

– Czasami widzę we śnie miejsca inne niż ta komnata – podjął niepewnie – inne niż Pola Łupin, warsztaty i laboratoria. I dopóki sen się nie rozpłynie, wiem, że jest prawdziwy.

– Sny zawsze w końcu się rozpływają – wzruszył ramionami Nihaar. – A czas szybko je zaciera.

– Czy to znaczy, że nie są prawdziwe?

– W jednym ze snów nasz pan odebrał mi głos i rzucił na ołtarz Ilsensine. A jednak ciągle tu jestem i mogę o nim opowiedzieć.

– A jeśli wcale teraz nie rozmawiamy? Jeśli i to jest snem?

– Sen wyłania się znikąd i rozpada, Zerthimonie. Za to ta komnata co noc daje nam schronienie.

– Zamknij oczy, a komnata zniknie. W ciemności możesz zobaczyć, jak usypywaliśmy kurhany i jak zbieramy plony. Możesz zobaczyć to, co dopiero się wydarzy i to, co nigdy nie miało miejsca. A nawet sztylet, który trzymam na wyciągniętych dłoniach.

Nagły impuls telepatyczny wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

 _Cóż może nam grozić, Yaharo? Czy pójdą do naszego pana z wieścią, że opowiadamy sobie sny?_

 _Nawet to mogą nam odebrać_ – odpowiedziała zatroskanym spojrzeniem. – _Nie pozwól im zapamiętać czegoś, co sprowadzi na nas gniew._

– W ciemności nie widzę, że przede mną płonie ogień. Widzę za to płomień, który tli się w każdym z was.

– A ja mówię, że trzeba jak najszybciej go ugasić – zawołał ktoś nad jego uchem. – Najlepiej jakimś mocniejszym trunkiem!

– Tak właśnie zwykliśmy czynić – odpowiedział z niesmakiem Zerthimon. – Chcieliśmy zapomnieć. Chcieliśmy, żeby to był sen, który zatrze czas. Ale dlaczego? Czy obawialiśmy się, że płomień nas spali? A może tego, co zobaczymy w jego świetle?

– Patrzcie tylko! Wydaje mu się, że wie o nas więcej niż nasz pan!

– Za mało pracuje, to mu się w głowie poprzewracało. Uczciwi ludzie nie mają czasu na myślenie.

– Żaden z niego uczciwy człowiek. Słyszałem, że ma złodziejską runę na ramieniu.

– Ten płomień także jest darem od naszych panów – westchnął Zerthimon. – A my zaniedbaliśmy ten dar. Powinniśmy troszczyć się o niego, tak jak doglądamy roślin na Polach.

– Dość tego gadania – Siedzący po przeciwnej stronie ogniska mężczyzna machnął ręką. – Wszyscy tylko na próżno tracimy czas. Ten cały płomień to jakieś czcze wymysły.

– Zbliż się, a pokażę ci, o czym mówię. Jeśli nie obawiasz się tego, co możesz ujrzeć.

– Ja tam się nie boję. – Nieznajomy podniósł się z miejsca i dumnie przemaszerował obok ogniska. – To ty będziesz musiał uważać, jak wszyscy się dowiedzą, że jesteś złodziejem i oszustem.

Zerthimon przyłożył mu dłoń do czoła, natychmiast wyczuwając zmęczenie, słabość i strach. Zdziwił się, z jaką łatwością mógł odczytać jego powierzchowne myśli; zupełnie jakby tamten do niego krzyczał. I Zerthimon słuchał, aż pośród krzykliwych przechwałek usłyszał przytłumione szepty.

– Boisz się – czytał z plątaniny sygnałów. – Ale nie mnie się boisz, tylko tego słabnącego płomienia. To przez tę truciznę. Krąży w twojej krwi od dnia, w którym twój pan kazał ci wypić nieznaną miksturę. Podszedłeś do kotła, a oczy łzawiły ci od gorących oparów…

Mężczyzna oderwał jego dłoń od twarzy i cofnął się gwałtownie. Oczy znowu mu łzawiły; pospiesznie otarł je wierzchem dłoni. Zerthimon zerwał połączenie i pochylił głowę.

– Wybacz mi. Nie powinienem był się tego dowiedzieć. Nie w taki sposób. Dlaczego nie osłoniłeś tych myśli?

Nieznajomy w milczeniu pociągnął nosem.

– Pamiętaj o swoim imieniu. Schroń się w swoich najlepszych wspomnieniach, a pozostaniesz bezpieczny.

– Nie mam żadnych dobrych wspomnień.

– Niech więc to będzie pierwszym z nich – odpowiedział Zerthimon.

Przycisnął dłonie do skroni i skoncentrował się na aurze mężczyzny. Była jak splątany węzeł utkany z ciemności i ostrych cierni. Wiedział, że nie starczy mu sił na rozwiązanie takiej nici, więc tylko zamknął oczy i obserwował. Obserwował, jak aura rozpala się jasnym światłem i jak czarne kolce zajmują się ogniem.

Teraz też wszyscy patrzyli. Ale nikt nie widział.

Kiedy otworzył oczy, nie wiedział, dlaczego nagle przeniknął go lodowaty chłód. Nie wiedział, czemu wszystko tonęło w zgiełku podniesionych głosów i co mówił do niego stojący naprzeciwko mężczyzna. Postanowił najpierw zaczekać, aż przestanie mu się kręcić w głowie.

Z wrzawy panującej dookoła wyłonił się wreszcie głos, na chwilę wyciągając go na zewnątrz.

– Nie wiem, co takiego zrobiłeś, ale czuję, jak płomienie trawią tę przeklętą truciznę. Żywe płomienie! Musiałem wcześniej być ślepy, bo teraz widzę wszystko tak jasno. I ja nazwałem cię oszustem! Jak mogę ci za to odpłacić?

– Po prostu nie zapomnij – zdołał tylko powiedzieć.

* * *

Kiedy wreszcie udało im się wyplątać z labiryntu korytarzy, cała sala falowała już spokojnymi oddechami, spętana pajęczą siecią snu. Poza jej zasięgiem znajdowali się tylko Yun Qi, Itaya i Tav'nair, którzy natychmiast odwrócili się na dźwięk kroków.

– Nie wiem, co wam tak długo zajęło, ale lepiej, żebyście miały dobre wytłumaczenie. Przez was nie mogliśmy nawet na chwilę zmrużyć oka.

– Nie wracamy z pustymi rękami.

Tav'nair sceptycznie popatrzył na jej puste ręce.

– Żałujcie, że was tam nie było – odezwała się Vlaakith. – Ominęła was halucynogenna nalewka, zupa na ogonie czaszkoszczura, opowieść o klątwie dołu z trupami i telepatycznie tresowany nietoperz. Ach, i jeszcze cały tłum śliniących się zombie próbujących zedrzeć z nas buty.

– Spotkałyśmy bardzo ważną osobistość – wyjaśniła Gith. – Pamiętacie naszego kolekcjonera broni? Wygląda na to, że znalazł sobie nowe zajęcie.

– Bardziej interesuje mnie opowieść o dole z trupami.

– Teraz jest psionikiem. Chyba tamten odczyt poważnie namieszał mu w głowie. Sam nawet niezupełnie zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale i tak nie może przestać o tym gadać. I wiecie, co jest najdziwniejsze? Robotnicy słuchają go jak... – zamyśliła się. –Jak dowódcy. Jestem pewna, że tamte kradzieże nie były czymś przypadkowym ani jednorazowym. Oni coś knują; coś, co nie spodobałoby się panom.

– Dokładnie, Gith. Lepiej trzymać się od tego z daleka.

– Można to tak ująć; chociaż powiedziałabym raczej, że na bezpieczny dystans. Itaya? Będę miała dla ciebie specjalne zadanie.

Itaya spojrzała na nią pytająco, bezwiednie zaciskając palce na swoim pierzastym naszyjniku.

– Spodoba ci się. Kiedy skończymy jutrzejszy patrol, spraw sobie jakieś przebranie i wybierz się prosto do noclegowni robotników, do ostatniej sali na prawo.

– Mówiłaś, że mi się spodoba.

– Na pewno nie zabraknie ci atrakcji. – Wymieniła porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Vlaakith. – Natomiast twoją główną atrakcją będzie spotkanie przy ognisku u niejakiego Zerthimona, jeśli dobrze usłyszałam.

– Przedstawił wam się? – rzucił Yun Qi.

– Skądże, nawet się nie przywitał. Tak też ma pozostać, dopóki nie dowiem się, skąd u niego takie zainteresowanie psioniką. I niewątpliwy talent do wpadania w tarapaty.

– Jeśli tylko nie zechce obdzielić tym talentem innych – zgodziła się z wahaniem Itaya. – Czy tam jest bardzo niebezpiecznie?

– Nie, dopóki nikt cię nie rozpozna. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Nietrudno wtopić się w tamten tłum. Yun Qi, pójdziesz z nią. Psioniczny rekonesans będzie najważniejszy, ale tradycyjny zwiad też się przyda.

– Na Ilsensine – przewrócił oczami. – Gith, nie jesteśmy na polu bitwy.

– Ale ciągle jesteśmy oddziałem. A ja właśnie potrzebuję zwiadowców.

Tav'nair odmruknął pod nosem coś o stracie czasu i zamknięciem powiek odpłynął na Arvandor. Zaśmiała się w duchu. Tamten robotnik, Zerthimon, pewnie miałby na ten temat sporo do powiedzenia. Czy sny na Sferach działały według tych samych praw, co tutaj? Niedługo Zerthimon odpowie jej na to pytanie i wiele, wiele innych. I nawet tego nie zauważy.


	8. Krąg Trzeci: Powierzchowne myśli (V)

_Zamknij oczy i patrz. Wsłuchaj się w dźwięk ciszy. Dotknij pustki.  
_ – z Sentencji Khayimowych

 _Osłońcie swoje myśli, a pozostaniecie bezpieczni przed zagrożeniem z zewnątrz. Jak jednak będziecie się chronić, kiedy wasze ciała unieruchomi sen, a myśli staną się nieuchwytne jak woda? Potrzeba wam naczynia, które utrzyma wodę. I potrzeba silnych rąk, które utrzymają naczynie i nie pozwolą go sobie wydrzeć.  
_ – Pierwsze Kazanie Yahary

 _Pewien łowca illithidów powrócił z rrakkmy do swojej rodzimej fortecy. Jego społeczność uroczyście świętowała zwycięstwo, a jego samego okrzyknięto bohaterem. Nie minęło wiele obrotów, a łowca odkrył, że nie potrafi już śnić; każda noc przynosiła mu tylko ciemność. Była to rana, którą musiał odnieść w walce. Pamiętał, że nim pokonał swojego przeciwnika, przebiegły illithid w ostatnim, desperackim porywie zaatakował jego umysł. Czy można nazwać zwycięstwem to, co zostało okupione tak wielką stratą?  
_ – przypowieść o łowcy illithidów

* * *

Revathi wycelowała ostrze w jej gardło.

– To koniec, githyanki – wydeklamowała dramatycznie. – Piasek się przesypał. Zaraz na własnej skórze przekonasz się, że stal silniejsza jest od ciała.

Obie równocześnie opuściły miecze i odwróciły się, słysząc zbliżające się kroki.

– Dostrzegam pewną poprawę – ocenił Rashmin, krzyżując żylaste ramiona – jednak twoje ruchy wciąż przedwcześnie zdradzają, jaki będzie następny cios. To jakby pozwolić przeciwnikowi _poznać_ swoje powierzchowne myśli. Niech teraz zaatakuje Shandra.

Aranai wycofała się do początkowej pozycji. Ciężar ciała na przednią nogę, poprawa uchwytu, ostrze skierowane na oczy. Pierwsze uderzenie wykorzystała, by szybkim doskokiem skrócić dystans, pozwalając Revathi bez trudu je sparować. Przez chwilę stały w bezruchu; Aranai udała, że zamierza się wycofać, po czym przystąpiła do właściwego ataku. Revathi odbijała teraz cios za ciosem, wycofując się w narzuconym rytmie. Ostatni cios świsnął jej przed oczami metaliczną błyskawicą.

To koniec, githzerai, odpowiedziała Aranai w myślach. Trzymam twoją srebrną nić w garści. A wszystkie duchy są po mojej stronie.

– Ciebie nie zdradza ani jeden zbędny ruch – odezwał się w zamyśleniu Rashmin. – Ale zdradza cię ostrze; mało brakuje, by rozpaliło się ogniem. W walce twój umysł musi być doskonale pusty. Nie pozwól nienawiści do wroga rozproszyć twoich myśli, niech przepłynie obok, nie mając do nich dostępu.

Aranai wlepiła przerażone spojrzenie w pulsujące czerwienią ostrze; krawędzie rzeczywiście rozmyły się i falowały teraz jak narastające płomienie.

– N-nie myślałam o wrogu, oświecony – odpowiedziała pospiesznie. – Rozważałam dzisiejszą medytację o chaosie.

Rashmin z aprobatą pokiwał głową.

– _Wiedzcie_ , że ta lekcja jest tylko innego rodzaju medytacją, tak samo jak czytanie świętych ksiąg czy kontemplowanie chaosu – dodał jeszcze, zanim przeszedł dalej, niczego nie podejrzewając.

Na razie znów była bezpieczna. Ostrze na szczęście nie będzie stanowiło żadnego problemu, kiedy już przyjdzie do właściwej bitwy – wtedy będzie walczyć własnym srebrnym mieczem, a nie tym kawałkiem zastygłego chaosu. Znacznie większą trudnością będzie kontrolowanie otoczenia. O ile przy swoim większym doświadczeniu prawdopodobnie mogłaby pokonać Revathi w pojedynku szermierki, nie potrafiła ocenić, która z nich zdobyłaby przewagę, gdyby sama sfera – ciągle obca jej sfera – miała posłużyć za oręż. I nie tylko Limbo, ale i Shra'kt'lor, skamieniałe wężowisko dusznych ulic. Czy Revathi będzie jej pierwszą przeciwniczką? Czy usunie jej grunt spod nóg, sypnie piaskiem w oczy i utopi w głębinach chaosu?

Revathi schowała miecz, ukłoniła się i uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

* * *

– Zamknij oczy i patrz. A ja pomogę ci _poznać_ to, co ujrzysz w ciemności.

– Widzę sześć kręgów rozchodzących się na piasku.

Tarali ze zdziwieniem otworzyła oczy.

– To ty, Dak'konie? Sądziłam, że udzielasz nauk na dziedzińcu.

– Teraz to ja przychodzę po nauki – odpowiedział posępnie. – Moi uczniowie nie przybyli tego dnia słuchać słów Zerthimona. Ich umysły przepełniają wizje wojny.

– Wysłuchałam wielu takich wizji – przytaknęła Tarali. – Czy kolejne kroki nie powinny zaprowadzić ich do ciebie? Gdzie indziej odnajdą spokój i siłę, jeśli nie w Słowach?

– To zły znak, Tarali. Słońce zachodzi nad Haldar. I czuję, że trucizna Vlaakith dosięgła także i mnie.

Nieobecnym wzrokiem przyglądał się, jak Tarali starannie układa kadzidła w dzielącym ich wysokim mosiężnym naczyniu w kształcie kwiatu. Migoczący pośrodku płomień ogrzewał metaliczne płatki lotosu, a aromatyczne patyczki wyrastały kolejno dookoła jak pręciki. Długie, szerokie rękawy jej szaty kołysały się ponad naczyniem niczym motyle skrzydła.

– Usłyszę cię.

Dak'kon zamknął oczy i utonął w dymie, w którym mieszały się zapachy jaśminu, aloesu i chronolilii.

– Najpierw muszę _poznać_ , jakie jest twoje miejsce w tej wizji.

– Znajduję się w samym środku kręgów. Dotykam linii dzielącej trzeci i czwarty krąg. Widzę, że szósty krąg spowija ciemność.

– Czy w wizji pojawiają się wspomnienia twojej ostatniej podróży?

– Nie – odpowiedział, z pewnym wysiłkiem opanowując drżenie głosu. – Jedyne, co widać, jest narysowane na piasku.

– To bardzo jasna wizja, Dak'konie. Nieprzerwany Krąg, bramy Shra'kt'lor – oczywiste, że każde z nas postrzega je jako jedność. _Wiemy_ , jaka ciemność spowija zewnętrzną bramę. – Zastanowiła się. – Opowiedz mi więcej o linii między kręgami.

– Granica powinna być wyraźna, a stała się zatarta. Nie potrafię tego odwrócić.

– Czy dzisiaj ukazała ci się taką po raz pierwszy?

Zawahał się. Tarali nie wiedziała, jak często ten obraz powracał do niego podczas medytacji. Potrzebował znaleźć słowa, które jej nie zaniepokoją, nie wprowadzając zarazem w błąd.

– Granica powinna być wyraźna, a stała się zatarta. Nie potrafię tego odwrócić.

– Czy dzisiaj ukazała ci się taką po raz pierwszy?

– Ten obraz jest mi _znany_ – zaryzykował po chwili namysłu.

– Rozważmy to. Czy wizja ukazuje ci się od czasu ostatniej narady za czwartą bramą?

– _Wiedz,_ że ta sprawa nie ma nic wspólnego z Gildią. Wizja pojawiła się jeszcze wcześniej.

Tarali na dłuższą chwilę zaniemówiła.

– Wcześniej – na wpół stwierdziła, na wpół spytała, w zamyśleniu ważąc słowo. – Czy może zatem chodzić o Nieprzerwany Krąg? O Zatopienie Woli i Oko Vilquara? Jedna z nich jest historią bohatera, druga historią zdrajcy, a granica między nimi jest jasna jak Klejnot Rrakkmy.

Dak'kon milczał. Jakim słowom mógł teraz zaufać, jeśli nie potrafił całkowicie zawierzyć nawet słowom Zerthimona?

– Nie wiem, jaka granica się zatarła, Dak'konie. Jednak ty na pewno to _wiesz_. Echo tej wizji musi powracać do ciebie na jawie. Rozmawiałeś o tym z oświeconym? Albo oświeconą?

– To zły czas na drobiazgowe debaty, Tarali. A odkąd dzielę z nimi ten tytuł, moją rolą jest udzielanie odpowiedzi, nie zadawanie pytań.

– Shra'kt'lor nie zachwieje się w posadach od jednego pytania – roześmiała się. – Być może warto rzucić nowe światło na tę myśl.

– Sądziłem, że tym światłem będą moje badania nad Nieprzerwanym Kręgiem. Ale im dłużej go studiuję, tym bardziej ogarnia mnie ciemność.

– Wszystkie inne pisma są tylko odbiciami Nieprzerwanego Kręgu, mniej lub bardziej wyraźnymi. Zresztą _znasz_ moją odpowiedź. Najgłębszą prawdę odkrywa się nie poprzez czytanie ksiąg, ale własnego wnętrza.

– Każde z nas ma własną odpowiedź. Rashmin powiedziałby, że doświadcza się jej przez koncentrację woli, a Pallava odwrotnie, że przez przerzucenie woli na zewnątrz. Oświecony powie, że prawda leży w osiągnięciu najwyższego porządku, a oświecona, że w zrozumieniu najczystszego chaosu. Która z tych prawd jest właściwą?

– Wszystko to ściany tego samego diamentu. Kiedy zamkniesz diament w dłoni, na nowo stanie się jedną całością. Czy ta prawda nie jest ci _znana_?

– To prawda, której mnie nauczono – wyszeptał wśród rozwiewających się kłębów dymu.

Zza półprzymkniętych drzwi dało się wyczuć czyjąś aurę; to pewnie kolejny z nowicjuszy przyszedł opowiedzieć Tarali dręczącą go wizję. Dak'kon pożegnał ją lekkim ukłonem i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

Ale gdy otworzył ciężkie, malowane drzwi, nie znalazł za nimi nikogo.

* * *

Aranai wydostała się na dziedziniec, tym razem w towarzystwie wyłącznie własnych kroków. Teraz była zupełnie sama.

Wiedziała oczywiście, że tuż za bramą czekał na nią Ryusai, że w każdej dzielnicy mogła zwrócić się do przyjaznych jej strażników; wiedziała, że jej misja była wolą samej Vlaakith. I pamiętała, jak oddział rycerzy królowej pożegnał ich uroczyście _Pieśnią smoczych jeźdźców nad Lakharem_ , a duchy wojowników przywołane ich śpiewem poruszały zamkowymi chorągwiami. Dawno temu Wyzwolicielka była gotowa przejść przez Dziewięć Piekieł, żeby przynieść chwałę Tu'narath. Ale jakże okrutnym było, że ona, przechodząc przez piekło, nie mogła liczyć choćby na wsparcie duchów zwierząt, które czekały na jej powrót uśpione w pozostawionych w domu amuletach. Także duchy żywiołów musiały opuścić to miejsce, skoro githzerai bez przeszkód uprawiali swoją wypaczoną psionikę. Trudno było nawet sobie wyobrazić, że w tym martwym powietrzu unosił się zdradziecki duch Zerthimona.

Usiadła na pustym podeście na dziedzińcu, wyciągnęła ostrze karach i ułożyła je na dłoniach; prosta klinga znów zaczęła się wyginać w ozdobny krój jej srebrnego miecza. Czy słowa Rashmina okażą się prorocze i ta dziwaczna broń sprowadzi na nią zgubę? Dlaczego nie miałaby natchnąć ostrza swoją siłą i gniewem, jeśli to uczyniłoby ją skuteczniejszą? Te wszystkie rady były dobre dla kogoś, kto nie chciał nigdy sprawdzić się w prawdziwej walce.

Jej ręce lekko zadrżały, kiedy ktoś usiadł na drugim końcu podestu. Szybkim ruchem schowała ostrze, które uparcie nie chciało wrócić do dawnego kształtu.

– Pozdrawiam cię, oświecony.

– Nie musisz z mojego powodu przerywać medytacji, Shandro – odpowiedział Wysoki Zerth Dak'kon.

Aranai przewertowała w głowie wszystkie przypowieści, które mogłyby zatrzymać go na miejscu, bez większego namysłu wyrzucając z niej te traktujące o bohaterskich Anarchach toczących boje z okrutnymi piratami githyanki.

– Jest coś, co chciałabym _poznać_ , oświecony; jeżeli tylko mogę zająć twój czas.

– Usłyszę cię.

Domyślał się, że zapyta go o upadek Nirankaru i o chaos wkradający się na ulice Shra'kt'lor, więc wysiłkiem woli na chwilę odsunął od siebie własne zmartwienia. To musiał być dla niej koszmar przeżyć oblężenie zaraz po wtajemniczeniu. Jego wątpliwości wydawały się przy tym tak odległe.

– W ostatnim czasie rozważałam przypowieść o łowcy illithidów, który przestał śnić – powiedziała zupełnie spokojnie Shandra. – Zastanowiło mnie, dlaczego nie kończy się tradycyjnym przesłaniem, lecz pytaniem. Czy mogą z niej płynąć różne nauki?

Było to najzwyklejsze pytanie, jakie nowicjusz mógł zadać przełożonemu, a jednak uderzyło go jak cios z ukrycia. Stara przypowieść nie przystawała do bieżących wydarzeń. Teraz nie walczyli z illithidami; na naradach coraz głośniej rozbrzmiewały nawet propozycje, by tymczasowo wstrzymać rrakkmy.

– Nauka jest jedna. Nie każde zwycięstwo jest prawdziwym zwycięstwem. To dzięki _poznaniu_ tej prawdy Zerthimon mógł powstrzymać szaleństwo Gith.

– Czy uznanie społeczności nie świadczyło o największym zwycięstwie?

– To tylko symboliczne zestawienie. Zyskanie czegoś, co jest powierzchowne, kosztem tego, co ma prawdziwą wartość. Jak złocone zbroje githyanki, które osłaniają ich wewnętrzną pustkę. W wersji współczesnej sen mogłoby zastąpić ostrze karach – uśmiechnął się lekko – jednak to zubożyłoby przypowieść o nawiązanie do Pierwszego Kazania Yahary.

– Zatem przypowieść mówi o nieprzekraczaniu granic – zastanawiała się głośno Shandra – a zarazem dopuszcza ich przesunięcie?

– Spójrz na ogród przed nami, Shandro.

Aranai przeniosła wzrok na rozciągającą się w dole ogrodzoną przestrzeń, wewnątrz której delikatnie falowało lustro wody.

– Co widzisz?

– Granice ogrodu są wyraźne, oświecony.

– Czy to jedyne granice, Shandro?

Aranai jęknęła w duchu. Rozmowy z wysokimi zerthami zawsze się tak kończyły. Na Moce, przygotowywała się do tej misji całymi latami, a wciąż pozostawała bezradna wobec nieuchwytnych niuansów tych pozornie prostych pytań i nauk. Tak jak wtedy, kiedy Gouyen poleciła im wyobrazić sobie chaos w czystej formie.

Chaos w czystej formie, odbiło się echem w jej myślach.

– _Wiedz_ , że jest jeszcze jedna granica, oświecony – odezwała się, nie dowierzając własnym słowom. – Rano w ogrodzie nie płynęła woda, ale piasek. To chaos jest granicą.

Dak'kon przytknął palce do skroni i woda w jednej chwili zaczęła przesypywać się strumieniami drobnych ziarenek.

– Czy granicą wciąż jest chaos, Shandro?

– Nie, oświecony – zaryzykowała Aranai. – Teraz chaosem kieruje myśl.

– Chaos. Myśl. Wybór. Wola. _Znamy_ naturę tych granic, kiedy _znamy_ naturę zmian. – Dak'kon opuścił dłoń, a przez ogród przetoczyła się fala wody. – Ale nie ma niczego trudniejszego niż wyznaczenie granic, nim zostaną przekroczone.


	9. Krąg Trzeci: Powierzchowne myśli (VI)

– Miałaś rację, Gith – zaczął Yun Qi, zdejmując płaszcz i odrzucając warkocz na plecy. – Oni coś knują.

– Zamieniam się w słuch.

– Rzeczywiście przewodzi im ten cały Zerthimon, ale zawsze jest z nim jeszcze pięć osób. Zapamiętałem ich imiona. Całe dowództwo, można by powiedzieć; tyle że bez wyraźnie przydzielonych ról.

– Trochę mi zajęło, zanim zaczęłam odróżniać jego aurę od pozostałych – dodała Itaya, potrząsając dziesiątkami krótkich warkoczyków. – Przypomina jakby krąg światła, słaby na zewnątrz, a w centrum silnie skoncentrowany, jak płomień. Przy czym „płomień" to pewne uproszczenie, bo bardziej kojarzy mi się z rozwijającym się kwiatem albo…

– Myślę, że to wystarczy – zaśmiała się Gith. – A co z jego… _oddziałem_? Jaki dokładnie zasięg mają te spotkania?

– Zależy, co się tam dzieje. Jak zaczyna się robić głośno albo przekazują sobie energię, to zaraz wszyscy się zlatują. W środkowej sali czasem o niego wypytują; tych z pierwszej od lewej interesuje głównie alkohol i halucynogeny.

– W każdym razie ten Zerthimon próbuje ich uczyć psioniki, chociaż sam rozumie ją jakby przez mgłę i używa jakiejś prymitywnej terminologii. W niczym nie przypomina to mojego własnego treningu… – Itaya zrobiła krótką pauzę, wahając się, czy powinna dokończyć wypowiedź. – Ale działa.

– Widziałam wtedy, jak psionicznie wyleczył chorego – przytaknęła Gith. – Udało ci się ustalić, jak to robi?

– Najpierw nawiązuje zwykłe połączenie telepatyczne. Potem odczytuje aurę i próbuje na nią wpłynąć siłą woli, jeśli jest w jakiś sposób zakłócona. Zwykle wspomaga się przy tym swoją ulubioną metaforą z rozpalaniem i gaszeniem ognia. – Itaya zachichotała pod nosem. – Ci robotnicy za każdym razem wpadają w histerię.

– Nie wszyscy – wtrącił się Yun Qi. – Zawsze przychodzi tam taki jeden, który rozpowiada wszystkim o runie na jego ramieniu.

– Być może dlatego ta jego psionika jest taka zachowawcza. Ogranicza się głównie do defensywy. Chociaż przyznam, że nauczył się kilku pomysłowych technik.

– Na przykład?

– Normalnie powierzchowne myśli wycisza się, skupiając uwagę na czymś z zewnątrz. Ale on robi coś zupełnie odwrotnego – wycofuje się do wewnątrz i koncentruje się na czymś mocniej utrwalonym. Jak wspomnienie albo zamierzenie. Albo imię.

– Imię?

– Spróbujmy, Gith – zachichotała Itaya. – Popatrz na mój naszyjnik i pomyśl o czymś.

Chciałabym znowu przypasać swój własny miecz, pomyślała. Wkroczyć na arenę w pełnej zbroi i błysnąć ostrzem w powietrzu, aż wszystkim zawiruje przed oczami od odblasków światła.

Itaya szybkim ruchem zerwała naszyjnik, ukryła go za plecami i przytknęła palce do skroni.

– Myślisz o arenie, prawda? Przez chwilę widziałam cię nawet w twoim pancerzu. Teraz wyobraź sobie coś innego i wycofaj się do wewnątrz.

Gith zamknęła oczy. A jeśli to nie będzie jej dane? Czy jeśli kiedyś trafi do komnaty portali, zdobędzie się na odwagę? Może trafić w jeszcze gorsze miejsce i błąkać się bez celu po Sferach do końca swoich dni.

(Energia pochodząca z zewnątrz sięgnęła po nią jak promień światła przenikający półprzejrzystą błonę okienną.)

Ale i tak spróbuje. Spróbuje ją znaleźć, bo przecież wie na pewno, że komnata mieści się niedaleko stąd, że gdzieś na końcu tego ponurego kompleksu tuneli naprawdę jest wyjście. I cóż z tego, że obok nie ma już Vanthaonara, skoro będzie z nią Vlaakith?

– Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedziała Itaya.

Gith popatrzyła na nią błędnym wzrokiem.

– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym myślisz. Którą technikę wybrałaś?

– Zamierzenie.

– Ciekawe. Ja intuicyjnie wybrałabym wspomnienie. A ten Zerthimon zwykle mówił o imionach. Cóż, szybko się uczysz. Wygląda na to, że wymyślił dobrą metodę – przyznała niechętnie. – Przynajmniej jak na robotnika.

– Sama widzisz, Gith – odezwał się Yun Qi. – Nie sądzę, żeby kierowała nimi czysta ciekawość. Oni dosłownie się zbroją. Pytanie tylko, przeciwko komu.

– Jestem pewna, że wkrótce się dowiemy – uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją. – Obserwujcie ich dalej.

* * *

Gith zbliżyła pochodnię do ogniska, a Vlaakith bez przekonania powtórzyła jej gest. To dlatego, że jeszcze nie wiedziała, co dzisiaj je czeka. Tym razem nie poprzestaną na kilku pobliskich salach i wyruszą dalej, aż dotrą do najodleglejszych komnat. Aż znajdą wyjście.

– Pospieszcie się – usłyszała nagle głos Tav'naira. – Wyprawy wróciły do podziemia.

Już od wejścia uderzył ich hałas rozmów, krzyków i pieśni, tak różny od tego, co stało się ich codziennością, że wydawało jej się, jakby naprawdę przekroczyła portal.

Zayyir siedział przy ognisku w centralnej części komnaty, obserwując swój oddział z wysokiej sterty koców. Kiedy jego oczy napotkały spojrzenie Gith, tylko obrócił kamienną twarz w bok, po części w oczekiwaniu, po części pyszniąc się swoim kunsztownym jastrzębim pióropuszem – pamiątką z Arborei, z każdą wyprawą bogatszą o nowe pióra. Gestem dłoni nakazał swojej zwiadowczyni i psionikowi ustąpić im miejsca. Dopiero z bliska zauważyła jego naszyjnik z dziwacznych kości powyginanych w fantazyjne kształty, odcinający się biało na ciemnej przeszywanicy. Siedząca tuż obok niej zwiadowczyni nosiła kolczyki z podobnych, spiralnie skręconych wapiennych skorup.

– Jak się udały łowy, jastrząbku?

– Długo by opowiadać. Ale, jak mniemam, przyszłaś tutaj wiedziona nieprzepartą ciekawością i taka odpowiedź cię nie zadowala. Wobec tego pozwól, że najpierw uwarzymy jakiś mocniejszy eliksir.

Psionik Zayyira szturchnął ją łokciem i wcisnął jej do rąk misę, do której nalał z bukłaka ziołowego alkoholu. Następnie wyjął z kieszeni małą szklaną fiolkę i ostrożnie odmierzył kilka kropli płynu, zabarwiając napój na krwistoczerwony kolor.

– Co to za wynalazek?

– Nasz pan przed wyprawą zaopatrzył nas w różne mikstury na wzmocnienie. Trochę poeksperymentowaliśmy i z tą wyszło najlepiej.

Pociągnęła jeden słodko-gorzki łyk i natychmiast poczuła, jak po jej ciele rozchodzi się fala nienaturalnego, magicznie indukowanego ciepła. Zayyir przechylił swoją misę i szybko opróżnił ją do dna.

– Od czego by tu zacząć – odezwał się wzmocnionym nagle głosem. – Wylądowaliśmy u wybrzeży jakiejś wysepki na Aquallorze, pewnie tak samo jak wy.

Gith nie powiedziała nic, udając, że delektuje się nalewką. Zayyir nie czekał na odpowiedź.

– To był świeżo otwarty portal, więc najpierw musieliśmy uporać się z obstawą. Mówię ci, nie ma nic gorszego niż testowanie nowego portalu. Już na powitanie sprowadzili na nas wielką falę. Kiedy otoczyliśmy ostatniego, zdążył jeszcze pomodlić się o deszcz i przez trzy dni padało jak diabli. Po walce, tak jak zawsze, rozbiliśmy obóz i postawiliśmy kaplicę Ilsensine. W międzyczasie dopadliśmy zostawione na brzegu tratwy i wypłynęliśmy na łowy. Nagle ktoś krzyczy, że smok mu się zaplątał w sieć.

Przywlókł tego smoka na brzeg, a ten magicznie rozkazuje nam, żeby go wypuścić, bo jest jakimś tam pomniejszym bogiem morza i zaraz naśle na nas taką falę, że zmyje wszystko z powierzchni wyspy. Potem zobaczył naszego pana i wspaniałomyślnie uznał, że jednak obędzie się bez fali, a na dodatek dorzuci nam całą skrzynię kosztowności ze swojego podwodnego pałacu. Ale nie zdążyliśmy ubić interesu, bo nasz pan też go zobaczył. Podłączył się do niego telepatycznie i wpuścił go do morza na przeszpiegi, a ja wyłapywałem echa impulsów zwrotnych.

O Ilsensine, co ja wtedy widziałem – Zayyir uśmiechnął się błogo do wspomnień. – Zatopiony statek porośnięty wodorostami, miasto o spiralnych iglicach zbudowane pod wodą, ludzi z rybimi ogonami… Zupełnie straciłem ochotę na żeglowanie po powierzchni.

W zamyśleniu nalał sobie ziołowego alkoholu i mocno doprawił go eliksirem regenerującym.

– Mieliśmy dużo szczęścia, bo kilka oddziałów wyrzuciło gdzieś na pełnym morzu. A ty, Gith? Bardzo zmoczyłaś sobie piórka podczas lądowania?

Gith podniosła do ust misę, która okazała się być zupełnie pusta.

– I gdzie są Itaya i Yun Qi? Chyba wam się nie potopili?

– Skądże, jastrząbku.

– Tylko mi tu nie jastrząbkuj. Zgaduję, że coś tu jest na rzeczy. Czy to coś gorszego niż ostatnim razem? Znowu wytłukli wam pół oddziału?

Zerknęła kątem oka najpierw na Vlaakith, potem na Tav'naira.

– Nie byliśmy na Aquallorze, Zayyir.

– To dokąd was wysłali? – zdziwił się.

– Donikąd. Zostawili nas tutaj, żebyśmy uschnęli z bezczynności.

Zayyir zmierzył Gith nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem spod pióropusza jastrzębich lotek i znad pióropusza języków ognia.

– Cóż za rozczarowanie – powiedział w końcu. – Myślałem, że osiodłaliście dzikie hippokampy, spotkaliście nieumarłego wieloryba, upolowaliście legendarnego morskiego potwora albo…

– Obawiam się, że nie osiodłaliśmy dzikich hippokampów.

– Więc chcesz powiedzieć, że nie widzieliście nawet zmiennokształtnych ryboludzi?

– Okoliczności nieco obniżyły nasze aspiracje – ucięła Gith. – Teraz mamy tylko jeden bardzo prosty i realistyczny cel. A twoja pomoc będzie dla nas nieoceniona.

– Przydałby nam się wreszcie prawdziwy trening – odezwał się Tav'nair. – Niestety nasz nowy pan lubuje się głównie we wprowadzaniu nas w jakiś bezproduktywny psioniczny trans.

– Tak mi przykro – rzucił Zayyir, zajęty oglądaniem zdobień na powierzchni misy. – Ale zupełnie nie wiem, co mogę dla was zrobić.

– To bardzo proste – powiedziała. – Następnym razem, kiedy będziesz wracać ze zbrojowni, weźmiesz ze sobą nasze miecze i przyniesiesz je do naszej komnaty.

– Chyba za dużo wypiłaś, Gith – odpowiedział chłodno. – Dobrze wiesz, czym grozi przechowywanie zakazanych przedmiotów. Nie mówiąc już o broni.

– Dlatego wezmę to ryzyko na siebie.

– To nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Po prostu rób wszystko, co chce ten twój nowy pan i wszystko samo się ułoży.

Gith prychnęła w odpowiedzi.

– Wiesz, przypomniałaś mi o takiej jednej. Bardzo dobra wojowniczka, też dowodziła oddziałem. Tak się spodobała swojemu panu, że wszędzie ją ze sobą zabierał. I pewnego dnia zabrał ją na rytuał. Rzecz jasna, nie w charakterze ofiary. Jak stamtąd wróciła, zrobiła się bardzo, bardzo cicha. A potem wręcz odwrotnie – zrobiła się bardzo, bardzo głośna. Opowiadała wszystkim dookoła o tym rytuale i mówiła, że powinni się zorganizować. Tylko że nikt nie chciał się organizować. Więc w końcu sama dopadła gdzieś broń i rzuciła się na swojego pana.

Zayyir westchnął ciężko, kręcąc głową jakby w głębokim oburzeniu.

– I co dalej?

– Jak to „co dalej"? Koniec historii. Jej dowództwo zawlokło to, co z niej zostało, na Pola Łupin. Dodam, że nie w jednym kawałku.

Zapadła grobowa cisza. Znad pobliskich ognisk unosiły się wesołe dźwięki pieśni przetykane cienkimi piskami fletu i podbite miękkim dudnieniem bębnów.

– Znałem też takiego jednego, któremu zabili pana na Ysgardzie…

– Zayyir, posłuchaj mnie.

– To ty mnie posłuchaj. Broń dostaje się tylko do ćwiczeń i na wyprawy. I to nie my o tym decydujemy.

– Skoro nie możesz niczego stamtąd wynieść, to zabierz nas do środka – wtrąciła się Vlaakith. – W swoich własnych szeregach.

Zayyir zmarszczył brwi i oparł podbródek na złożonych dłoniach.

– Robi się trochę późno, nie uważacie? Cóż, miło się rozmawiało. Przyjdźcie tu jeszcze kiedyś.

– Co chcesz w zamian? – wycedziła przez zęby.

– Zdaję się na twoją pomysłowość.

– Mogłabym przynieść ci coś z targu. Zawsze tamtędy przechodzimy.

– O Ilsensine – roześmiał się Zayyir. – Gith, masz jakieś pomysły, które nie mają nic wspólnego z kradzieżą? Zresztą co to za satysfakcja obwieszać się cudzymi trofeami? Wolę sam sobie coś upolować.

Gith milczała przez dłuższą chwilę. A potem sobie przypomniała.

– Itaya w ostatnim czasie nauczyła się paru nowych psionicznych sztuczek – uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.

– Ciekawe, gdzie. Mówiłaś, że nie wysyłają nas na treningi.

– Jesteś zainteresowany czy nie?

– Nie wiem. Czy to cokolwiek, czego już byśmy nie potrafili? Nasi psionicy razem uczyli się mieszać przeciwnikom zmysły i przejmować ich energię.

– To raczej sztuczki natury defensywnej. Takie, dzięki którym nikt nie będzie mógł czytać w twoich myślach i wykradać ci wspomnień.

Zayyir przyjął to z tak przekonującym spokojem, że gdyby go nie znała, mogłaby uwierzyć, że nie zrobiło to na nim najmniejszego wrażenia.

– Niech ci będzie. Przyprowadź ją do nas, to sobie porozmawiamy. Ale nic nie obiecuję. Wiesz, słyszałem o jednym wojowniku, którego pan wykradł wspomnienie demonowi z Otchłani…

Następne kilka wieczorów Itaya spędziła u dowództwa Zayyira. Pewnego razu wróciła z dwoma wojownikami i poleceniem, by Gith wysłała na ich miejsce dwóch ze swojego oddziału. To było niewiele – znacznie mniej niż oczekiwała – a jednak na krótko dane było jej poczuć, jakby nastąpił dla nich pewien przełom; nawet jeśli żaden przełom nie nastąpił i mógł nie nastąpić nigdy. Zayyir co prawda nie ryzykował życiem, ale wybrał jej prośbę ponad wolę swojego pana. Była mu za to wdzięczna. I nie tylko jemu.

Był jeszcze ktoś, komu chciała podziękować.

* * *

W oddali z zatłoczonej podłogi zerwał się nagle jakiś człowiek. Próbował najpierw obudzić swoich sąsiadów, a kiedy to nie przyniosło skutku, sam podniósł z ziemi coś, co wydawało się bardzo, bardzo ciężkie. I natychmiast potknął się o kogoś leżącego obok. Zerthimon i Rabyel spojrzeli po sobie. Kobieta bez słowa wstała od ogniska i zaczęła się przedzierać przez przepełnioną noclegownię.

Wróciła dużo później, z opuszczoną głową i posępną miną.

– Zrobiłaś wszystko, co mogłaś – powiedział, gdy w milczeniu usiadła obok.

– Czy wiesz, kim był ten człowiek, Zerthimonie? – szepnęła, niespokojnie oglądając się za siebie.

– Znałaś go – raczej stwierdził, niż zapytał. – Czy był jednym z twoich towarzyszy?

– Wszyscy myśleli, że uleczyłeś go z trucizny. Nie wiadomo na pewno, dlaczego zmarł, ale… – urwała. – Mówili o tobie. Tak dziwnie na mnie patrzyli, kiedy zapaliłam za niego płomień. Znowu możemy mieć kłopoty.

– Coś mi się widzi, że będziemy musieli poszukać sobie nowego miejsca na nocleg – westchnął Nihaar. – Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, przy dole z ciałami jest dosyć przestronnie.

– Nigdzie nie odejdziemy – syknęła Yahara. – To nie my jesteśmy tymi, którym powinni czynić wyrzuty.

Jej wzrok powędrował w górę, wysoko nad jego głowę. Ukradkiem trąciła Raj'garha w bok.

– Czego chcesz? – warknął Raj'garh.

– Jestem ze środkowej sali – odezwał się zbolały głos. – Powiedzieli mi, że znajdę tu tego słynnego uzdrowiciela, Zerthimona.

Nikt nie odpowiedział. Postanowili pozostawić tę decyzję jemu. Zerthimon odwrócił się i zobaczył słaniającego się na nogach człowieka z zabandażowaną dłonią, który wodził oczami między nim i Raj'garhem.

– Usiądź i powiedz, co ci dolega – odpowiedział w końcu.

– Więc to ty? – ucieszył się tamten. – Posłuchaj, dostałem jakichś strasznych oparzeń od tych roślin, od kilku dni nie chcą zejść. Wcześniej pracowałem w warsztacie, nie wiem, dlaczego mnie przenieśli, teraz same problemy…

Pospiesznie rozwinął bandaż i zbliżył do ogniska zaczerwienioną, nabrzmiałą pęcherzami rękę, ciągle brudną od ziemi. Zerthimon nie wiedział, jak mu pomóc. Z niemałym trudem odczytał słabą aurę przypominającą omdlałą, chłodną mgiełkę. Ten człowiek też niedługo umrze z wyczerpania.

Zamknął oczy i rozkazał płomieniowi rozproszyć mgłę.

– Jak długo to potrwa? – usłyszał zniecierpliwiony głos.

– Czy czujesz jakąś różnicę? – zapytał głos Yahary. – Czujesz się silniejszy?

– Może i czuję, ale nie widzę. Kiedy to zadziała?

– Musisz być cierpliwy – powiedział słabszym głosem Zerthimon, otwierając oczy. – Na razie mogę tylko przekazać ci moją energię.

– Tylko tyle? – zawahał się tamten. – Myślałem, że masz na to jakieś ziołowe wywary, maści, opatrunki… Czy ty w ogóle jesteś tym uzdrowicielem?

Nie zdołał wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa. Nikt dotąd nie zwątpił w niego z tak niewinną naturalnością. O co właściwie pytał ten człowiek? O jego imię, o człowieka, o którym szeptano przy ognisku, czy może tylko o jego zdolności? A jeśli on sam nie uznawał się za uzdrowiciela, to kim stał się przez cały ten czas, odkąd znalazł na Polach sztylet?

Mężczyzna zrezygnowany machnął poparzoną ręką, obwiązał ją bandażem i szybko podniósł się z miejsca.

– Trudno, znajdę go sobie gdzie indziej. A już miałem nadzieję…

– Widzisz, Zerthimonie – zaśmiał się Raj'garh, odprowadzając odchodzącego wzrokiem, aż zniknął w ciemności. – Znowu jesteś oszustem. A do tego jeszcze złodziejem.

Zerthimon rozłożył na ziemi koc i rozwiązał dziurawy płaszcz, powoli układając się do snu. Przetarty materiał słabo chronił przed zimnymi, twardymi skałami podłogi, ale niektórzy nie mieli nawet tego.

Jego własne imię wyrwało go z półsnu.

– Zerthimonie – powtarzał zniecierpliwiony szept. – Zerthimonie, obudź się.

Szept nie należał do żadnego spośród jego towarzyszy; w ciszy unosiły się ich spokojne, miarowe oddechy. Pochodził od obcej aury, silnej i wyrazistej, przypominającej krąg płomieni tańczących wokół zimnej otchłani. Zerthimon spojrzał w górę i zobaczył nieznajomą postać szczelnie otuloną płaszczem. Klęczała tuż nad nim, ale tylko na jednym kolanie, po żołniersku. Na krótko uchwycił ocienione kapturem spojrzenie.

– Czy możesz wstać? – powiedziała nieco głośniej, niskim, lekko chrapliwym głosem i dziwnie stanowczo, jakby wydawała rozkaz.

Zerthimon wolno podniósł się z posłania.

– Wiemy, czego dokonałeś, Zerthimonie – powiedziała „wiemy", choć nie było z nią nikogo więcej. – Wysłuchaliśmy wielu twoich nauk. I chcemy ci za nie podziękować.

Wyciągnęła spod płaszcza niewielkie zawiniątko i podsunęła mu je pod nos. Niemal natychmiast uderzył go zapach przebijający przez materiał pakunku. Zapach alg, grzybów i ciasta. Zapach jedzenia.

Bez namysłu wyrwał jej pakunek z rąk, wycofał się pod ścianę, żeby mu go nie odebrała i trzęsącymi się rękami rozdarł materiał. Powinien podzielić ciasto pomiędzy swoich towarzyszy, myślał, odrywając pierwszy kawałek. Zostawi im połowę, postanowił, odrywając kolejny. Zasługują na to bardziej niż on, który tylko naraża ich na niebezpieczeństwa. Rabyel dla niego wzgardziła nawet dodatkowym posiłkiem. O Ilsensine, jak bardzo to ciasto różniło się od mdłej masy, którą zwykle dostawał. Jeszcze tylko jeden kawałek, a resztę zostawi dla innych.

Przyjrzał się pustej już chuście; z wściekłością zmiął tkaninę i rzucił ją na ziemię. Bezwładnie oparł się plecami o kamienną ścianę i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Zakapturzona postać znów przyklękła naprzeciwko niego.

– Odejdź – powiedział łamiącym się głosem, wciąż zakrywając oczy dłońmi. – Proszę cię, odejdź.

– Na Ilsensine, aż tak was tutaj głodzą?

– Nasz pan… – zająknął się. – Nasz pan daje na wszystko, czego potrzebujemy.

– Wasz pan chyba zapomniał o najbardziej podstawowej sprawie.

– Nasz pan nigdy o niczym nie zapomina. To ja się zapomniałem. Ale jutro ciężko to odpracuję.

– Jutro? – podchwyciła. – Mogę wtedy przynieść ci coś więcej. Co na to powiesz?

Zawahał się. Zgadzając się, zaprzeczyłby swoim poprzednim słowom. Czy taki właśnie był jej zamiar? Czy chciała go wydać jego panu?

– Posłuchaj, Zerthimonie. Niedaleko stąd jest komnata o ścianach z ametystu. Na pewno ją znajdziesz, wystarczy, że przed wejściem do noclegowni skręcisz w ostatni korytarz po lewej stronie. Tam zostawię ci żywność.

Gdy odjął trzęsące się dłonie od twarzy, zakapturzonej postaci już nie było.


	10. Krąg Trzeci: Powierzchowne myśli (VII)

Może była tylko snem. Taka myśl pierwsza przyszła mu do głowy po przebudzeniu. A jednak po raz pierwszy od wielu dni nie czuł dojmującego głodu. Zakładając płaszcz, zauważył na podłodze pod ścianą kawałek materiału mogący posłużyć za bandaż – i nagle rozpoznał w nim postrzępioną chustę. Wzdrygnął się z niesmakiem i skierował się w stronę wyjścia.

Po zakończonej zmianie tuż przed wejściem do noclegowni odłączył się od grupy robotników i skręcił w lewą odnogę korytarza.

Pewnym krokiem zanurzył się w hipnotyzującym, fioletowym świetle. Komnata była niewielka, poprzecinana kolumnami, które jeszcze bardziej ograniczały jej powierzchnię. Nie płonęło w niej żadne ognisko; od kryształów stanowiących jedyne źródło światła bił chłód. Nie licząc zawieszonych w kątach pajęczyn i śpiących pod stropem nietoperzy, wydawała się zresztą zupełnie pusta. Ale nie była – jeszcze przy wejściu wyczuł znajomą aurę, krąg płomieni wokół zimnej otchłani, prześwitującą zza szeregu kolumn. Nie, coś się nie zgadzało. Tego typu aura była charakterystyczna, ale nie dla jego towarzyszy ani słuchaczy. Taką aurą emanowali wojownicy.

Zza szeregu kolumn wynurzyła się postać owinięta długim płaszczem. Zrzuciła z głowy kaptur i odgarnęła kosmyk włosów z czoła. Potem odrzuciła płaszcz na ramiona, odsłaniając nie szarą robotniczą koszulę, a sztywny, sznurowany kaftan zafarbowany na granatowo, na którym kołysał się naszyjnik z kłów albo pazurów.

Zerthimon zaczął wycofywać się w kierunku wyjścia.

– Szybko zmieniasz zdanie, Zerthimonie – parsknął chrapliwy głos. – Czyżbyś już zapomniał, po co tu przyszedłeś?

– Pomyliłem drogę – odpowiedział pospiesznie. – Muszę już wracać do mojej sali sypialnej.

– Doprawdy? Widziałam, jak tutaj stałeś i podziwiałeś każdy kryształ z osobna. – Na twarz kobiety wypełzł kpiący uśmiech. – Zerthimonie.

Wciąż powtarzała jego imię, jakby w jego brzmieniu było coś niesamowicie zabawnego. Zadrżał, widząc, że granatowy kaftan jest spięty skórzanym pasem; z ulgą zauważył, że nie miała przy nim miecza. Nosiła miękkie rękawice zamiast ciężkich, stalowych, z których łatwo było uczynić zastępczą broń. Z bransolet u jej nadgarstków zwieszały się pęki piór.

– Czego ode mnie chcesz? – zapytał podejrzliwie.

– Widzisz, ja już dowiedziałam się, czego chciałam. Wysłuchałam wielu twoich nauk o osłanianiu myśli i wspomnień, o przekazywaniu energii z umysłu do umysłu, o tworzeniu więzi telepatycznych. To pytanie powinnam więc zadać tobie. Ale już znam odpowiedź.

Tym razem wręczyła mu kilka pakunków z żywnością. Było ich dokładnie sześć – dla niego i dla jego towarzyszy. To musiał być jakiś podstęp. Pewnie przysłał ją tu jego pan, chcąc pokazać, że wie o nim wszystko. Będzie musiał ostrzec Raj'garha, Yaharę i pozostałych, o ile już nie byli w niebezpieczeństwie. Ale dlaczego jego pan wybrałby akurat taki sposób?

– Dziękuję – wymamrotał niechętnie – ale nie rozumiem, dlaczego…

– Bardzo mi pomogłeś – uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. – Być może nawet zechciałbyś pomóc mi jeszcze raz.

Długo nie odpowiadał. Patrząc na niego teraz, ciężko było wyobrazić go sobie jako przywódcę; przypominał raczej wystraszone zwierzę wypłoszone z nory. Ledwie było go widać w tych wiszących na nim łachmanach i obszernym, postrzępionym płaszczu. Spod obu rękawów jego przydługiej szarej koszuli wystawały bandaże ciągnące się od łokci aż po nadgarstki, przewiązane na dłoniach jak prymitywne rękawice. Bandaże służyły mu także za buty. Zza potarganych włosów, niedbale upiętych kawałkiem sznura – a może znowu bandaża – wodził rozbieganymi oczami za wyjściem.

Gith przysiadła na niskim skalnym podeście. Właściwie mogła być zupełnie spokojna. Nawet gdyby uciekł, wiedziałaby dokładnie, jak go znaleźć.

– Widzisz, jest coś, co nadal mnie nurtuje. Pamiętasz tamten sztylet, Zerthimonie?

– Niczego nie pamiętam – zaprzeczył nerwowo. – Nie wolno nam używać takich narzędzi.

– Szkoda – uśmiechnęła się szerzej. – Tak wiele mówiłeś o tym, jak ważna jest pamięć. Chociaż zgaduję, że akurat o tym wolałbyś zapomnieć. To naprawdę przerażające, kiedy przekopują się przez wspomnienia i nagle nie wiadomo, co dzieje się teraz, a co już się wydarzyło. Zupełnie jakbyś popadał w obłęd.

Usłyszała ciche stuknięcie o ziemię; to jeden z pakunków wypadł mu z rąk. Szybko uklęknął, żeby go podnieść. Po chwili namysłu usiadł kilka kroków dalej, naprzeciwko niej, lekko odwracając się bokiem. Nie patrzył jej w oczy; co jakiś czas rzucał jej tylko niespokojne, zalęknione spojrzenia.

– Ostatni z moich odczytów wspomnień też tak wyglądał – dodała półgłosem. – Prawie straciłam wtedy przytomność, a musiałam zaraz przejść przez portal. Ale wracając do sztyletu…

– Sztylety są narzędziem pracy strażników – protestował dalej Zerthimon. – Nie naszym.

– Zgadza się. Właśnie dlatego zastanawiam się, do czego był ci tak potrzebny. Umiesz odczytywać wspomnienia z przedmiotów?

Zerthimon spojrzał na nią z takim niedowierzaniem, jakby powiedziała coś zupełnie pozbawionego sensu.

– Mój pan to potrafił. Ja też chciałam się tego nauczyć, ale nigdy mi się nie udało. Powinieneś kiedyś spróbować. Jesteś bardzo zdolnym psionikiem. Aż ciężko uwierzyć, że odkryłeś tak wiele bez żadnego przygotowania.

– To nic wielkiego. Nie może się równać z mocą naszych panów.

– Naprawdę jesteś… stamtąd? Nie przenieśli cię tam z jakiegoś oddziału?

– Jestem tylko prostym robotnikiem.

Gith westchnęła z rezygnacją.

– Oboje wiemy, że te słowa to tylko tarcza, którą osłaniasz swoje myśli. Wierzę, że wciąż pamiętasz swoje imię, Zerthimonie.

– Nie rozumiem, czego chcesz, strażniczko.

– Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego to zrobiłeś. I nie jestem strażniczką, tylko wojowniczką – dodała, dumnie zadzierając głowę.

– To nie ma znaczenia. Zostałem należycie ukarany za swoją słabość i lekkomyślność.

– Słabość i lekkomyślność? A może siłę i odwagę?

– Zabrałem to, co do mnie nie należało. Nie ma w tym niczego chlubnego.

– A jednak wszystko pamiętasz – uśmiechnęła się Gith. – To już jakiś postęp. Teraz czas postąpić krok dalej.

– Przysięgam, że nie zamierzałem użyć go jako broni. Po prostu mu się przyglądałem.

Z trudem stłumiła śmiech.

– I co takiego zobaczyłeś?

– Jeśli to mój pan cię tu przysłał, powiedz mu, że wszystkiego żałuję i powierzam się jego woli – wyszeptał roztrzęsionym głosem. – Powiedz mu, że…

– Nie obawiaj się, nikt mnie nie przysłał. Widzisz, ja także straciłam swoją broń; mimo że czyniłam wszystko, co do mnie należało. Zabawne, prawda?

– Jeśli wezwałaś mnie po to, żeby ją odzyskać, to wybrałaś niewłaściwą drogę.

– Wręcz przeciwnie. Dopiero teraz widzę, jak wiele ukrytych odnóg przeoczyłam. Jak sądzisz, czy imię też może posłużyć za broń?

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, strażniczko.

Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy mogła wyjawić mu własne imię, ale w końcu zrezygnowała. Bronił się przed nią tak zaciekle, że i ona z niekłamaną ulgą pozwoliła sobie na tę odrobinę nieufności. Być może zresztą nie było takiej potrzeby. Być może była to ich pierwsza i ostatnia rozmowa.

Powoli podniosła się ze skalnego podestu i otrzepała płaszcz z kurzu.

– Wiesz, z wszystkiego, czego się dzięki tobie nauczyłam, jedno miało dla mnie szczególne znaczenie. Ty też powinieneś to rozważyć, Zerthimonie.

– Co takiego?

Gith ukryła twarz pod kapturem płaszcza.

– Wszystko może być bronią.


	11. Krąg Czwarty (I)

**KRĄG CZWARTY • WSPOMNIENIA I ZAMIERZENIA**

* * *

 _Odebrano nam przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość. Stworzyliśmy przeszłość, wywołując z mroku nasze wspomnienia; zbudowaliśmy przyszłość, snując plany i marzenia o czasach wolności i harmonii. Pytanie brzmi – jak odzyskać teraźniejszość?  
_ – Drugie Kazanie Yahary

 _Nie strach mi kroczyć w nieznane  
_ _Z jednej dłoni wyrasta srebro  
_ _gotowe dzielić Sfery  
_ _W drugiej dłoni zaklęty eter  
_ _najpotężniejszy z żywiołów  
_ _Obok mnie opiekuńcze duchy  
_ _Za mną tylko wierny cień  
_ _Zawsze twarzą w twarz z wrogiem  
_ _Cios nigdy nie pada z tyłu  
_ – inskrypcja nad bramą Dzielnicy Portali w Tu'narath

* * *

Pulsujący w jego głowie sygnał skurczył się w maleńką iskierkę.

Tuż przed nim rozpościerała się Pierwsza Forteca. Oczy rozbłysły mu, jakby naprawdę już ją dostrzegał, choć wciąż przesłaniał ją deszcz rozżarzonych odłamków skał. Dwa deszcze – jeden padający pod kątem z góry na dół, a drugi wzlatujący z dołu ku górze. Wziął głęboki oddech. Wielodniowa podróż osłabiła jego psioniczną osłonę, a na myśl o przekroczeniu progu Pierwszej Fortecy nogi same się pod nim uginały. Ale tak jak maleńka iskierka była naprawdę odblaskiem potężnego Shra'kt'lor, tak i on nie był naprawdę zagubiony wśród chaosu. Był uczniem Zerthimona. Każda jego myśl i słowo były echem tradycji rozbrzmiewającej przez pokolenia, echem Oświadczenia o Dwóch Niebiosach, które dały początek historii jego Ludu. I ledwie kilka kroków dzieliło go od twierdzy wzniesionej mocą umysłu największego z nich wszystkich. Czego mógł się obawiać?

Deszcz skał rozpłynął się w spokojne fale, które delikatnie obmyły psioniczną osłonę. Obok niego przepłynął pasiasty skalar, obojętnie powiewając żaglami płetw. W oddali rozpierzchła się połyskująca, kolorowa ławica i jego oczom ukazał się upragniony, długo wyczekiwany cel podróży. Chwilę później woda dookoła stężała w galaretę i zaczęła zamarzać. Dak'kon mimowolnie wzdrygnął się, mocniej otulił płaszczem i przyspieszył kroku.

Pierwsza Forteca nie została wzniesiona na kamiennej bryle – Pierwsza Forteca _była_ kamienną bryłą, zatrzymaną jakby w samym środku swej holometamorfozy, całą wydrążoną od wewnątrz kompleksami tuneli, a od zewnątrz podziurawioną otworami okien i drzwi. Świadectwo tych ciężkich, okrutnych czasów, gdy jego przodkowie ciągle kojarzyli podziemną jaskinię z bezpiecznym domem. Tu i ówdzie skamieniałe konary potężnego drzewa oplatały Fortecę niczym pajęczyny. Jedna z tych gęstych sieci zdobiła wejście u stóp budowli, przed którym właśnie się zatrzymał.

Zrzucił kaptur płaszcza i przyłożył dłoń do skały, by oddać jej część swojej energii. Tak czynili wszyscy pielgrzymi; dzięki temu pod grubą, szorstką skórą fortecy nieustannie krążyły prądy, rozprowadzając tę psioniczną krew po całym kamiennym ciele.

Wewnątrz panował chłód i ciemność. Pstryknięcie palcami wywołało z mroku przyjemnie rozgrzewający płomień; język ognia rozkwitł nad jego otwartą dłonią. Ostrożnie stawiał kroki, jakby nie chcąc zakłócić spokoju świętego miejsca, nie chcąc spłoszyć tajemnicy, której okruch mu powierzono. Nie obawiał się, czy odnajdzie dalszą drogę, bo wiedział, że słowa Zerthimona poprowadzą go na miejsce. W otaczającej go ciszy słyszał je dokładnie.

Korytarz rozrósł się w rozległą komnatę. Płomień nad dłonią Dak'kona rozwiał się w powietrzu. Przestronna sala była jasno oświetlona jarzącymi się kulami przyobleczonymi w blady papier lampionów. Podłogę wyłożono tkaninami zdobnymi w geometryczne wzory; kilka osób klęczało tam na miękkich poduszkach z czarkami parującego naparu w dłoniach. Zdawali się być całkowicie pogrążeni w zadumie – nawet kiedy podnieśli na niego wzrok, wyraz ich twarzy nie zmienił się ani odrobinę.

Dak'kon zdjął płaszcz i uklęknął obok. Niemal wszyscy z nich nosili piaskowe szaty wtajemniczonych i tylko jeden mężczyzna był odziany w ochrę, barwę świadczącą o pełnych święceniach.

– Pozdrawiam was, wędrowcy – zaczął, skłaniając nisko głowę.

– Bądź pozdrowiony, podróżniku – odezwał się przełożony grupy. – Skąd przybywasz?

– Z Shra'kt'lor.

– Siedem bram Shra'kt'lor trwa wśród chaosu niczym Nieprzerwany Krąg – powiedział z powagą tamten. – My wyruszyliśmy w wędrówkę z Nirankaru.

– Iglice Nirankaru są jak ostrza wzniesione przeciw chaosowi – odpowiedział z szacunkiem Dak'kon.

– Zamieniłeś już piasek na ochrę. Czy przebywasz drogę do Fortecy po raz pierwszy?

Dak'kon skinął głową.

– _Wiedz_ , że nie ma większego zaszczytu. Obyś w ciemności tych jaskiń ujrzał jasno swoją ścieżkę, młody zerthcie z Shra'kt'lor.

– Twoje słowa skrzą się jak diamenty – podziękował Dak'kon. – Jak długa droga prowadzi stąd na szczyt?

Zerth pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, jakby zamiast pytania usłyszał błędną odpowiedź.

– Dla każdego z nas ta droga przebiega inaczej. Czy oświeconym jest ten, kto pierwszy dotarł do celu, czy ten, kto najwięcej _poznał_ , zmierzając do niego?

– Umysł nie może pozostać w jednym miejscu, jeśli zmierza do _poznania_ siebie.

– Dlaczego więc pozostawiłeś swój na szczycie Fortecy?

Zerth z Nirankaru odwrócił się, jakby zupełnie zapomniał o rozmówcy, i podstawił pustą czarkę pod pękaty czajnik. Dak'kon zamilkł na chwilę, po czym ponownie skłonił głowę.

– Ucztowałem przy stole Toryga. Zapamiętam twoją naukę, dzierżący miecz.

– Ucztuj i przy naszym stole – zaśmiał się tamten, podając mu czarkę. – Także u stóp Fortecy, przy czarce naparu, możesz zmierzać do oświecenia.

Dak'kon uśmiechnął się lekko i podniósł naczynie do ust. Prawdę mówił zerth z Nirankaru – wszak droga na szczyt miała swój początek właśnie tutaj.

Ale kiedy po kilku klepsydrach odpoczynku obudził się samotnie w sąsiedniej komnacie, Zerthimon znów wezwał go do siebie. Ostrożnie umieścił Nieprzerwany Krąg w torbie podróżnej, pospiesznie przypasał ostrze karach i z rozdygotanym płomieniem nad dłonią ruszył dalej.

* * *

Twarz w zwierciadle była obca. Miała znacznie gładsze rysy i cieplejszy odcień niż powinna. Włosy były pozbawione ozdób i upięte w dwa proste, symetryczne warkocze. Tylko oczy się zgadzały.

Chciała zerwać ją jak maskę i rzucić na ziemię.

Drzwi rozsunęły się, wpuszczając do pomieszczenia zwielokrotniony szept mantr i głęboki, rytmiczny dźwięk dzwonu. Zasunęły się gładko, pozwalając jedynie parze ciężkich butów przejść dalej po drewnianej podłodze i zatrzymać się dopiero przed słomianą matą. Nagle wszystkie odgłosy zza drzwi zupełnie ucichły. Przez chwilę było słychać tylko skrzypienie podłogi, po czym odezwał się znajomy głos:

– Gotowe. Nikt nas nie słyszy.

Odwróciła wzrok od ściany zapisanej cytatami Proroka Zerthimona. Chociaż Feng otoczył całe pomieszczenie dźwiękoszczelną barierą, Prorok Zerthimon zdołał jeszcze rzędami czarnych znaków wypowiedzieć swoje ostatnie słowo. Githzerai święcie wierzyli, że wygłaszał nauki jeszcze przez wiele lat po przybyciu do Limbo; po tym, jak po zwycięskiej bitwie poprowadził ich na Sfery, by założyć Pierwszą Fortecę.

Teraz i ona będzie musiała w to uwierzyć. I to w dodatku na chwałę królowej Vlaakith.

– Nic się nie zmieniło?

– Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Wtajemniczenie Shandry odbędzie się za kilka dni na dziedzińcu świątyni.

– Pilnuj się, Aranai – wtrącił szorstko w rodzimym języku.

Wyprostowała się, ukryła dłonie w szerokich rękawach i złożyła je na kolanach – dokładnie tak, jak zrobiłaby to Shandra.

– _Wiedz_ , że ceremonia będzie miała miejsce za kilka dni – odpowiedziała wolno opanowanym, zdyscyplinowanym głosem. – Gdy piasek się przesypie, zostanę wtajemniczonym zerthem, uczennicą Zerthimona, znającą Słowa. Rozpocznę naukę sześciu wielkich dyscyplin. Otrzymam święte ostrze, Nieprzerwany Krąg i rytualne tatuaże.

– Czym zajmowałaś się przedtem?

– Pobierałam podstawowe nauki o kształtowaniu chaosu i odbywałam treningi sztuk walki. Zapamiętywałam Sentencje, słuchałam Kazań i uczyłam się układać kolejne Kręgi.

Tutaj przynajmniej nie rozmijała się z prawdą. Jej przełożeni z Tu'narath zadbali o to, żeby w jej pamięci zakorzeniła się każda możliwa githzerajska historyjka.

– Jak brzmi treść Szóstego Kręgu?

– Na Spopielonej Równinie Zerthimon rzekł Gith, że nad światem nie może być dwóch niebios – wyrecytowała. – A kiedy rozległy się jego słowa, nadszedł czas wojny.

– Głos ci się trzęsie – stwierdził beznamiętnie Feng.

– Wszak wspominam wielce doniosłe i poruszające wydarzenie – odpowiedziała, starannie modulując głos i opanowując mimikę. – Z tak wielkich wspomnień można wykuć równie wielkie zamierzenia.

– Jakie zamierzenia obudziły w tobie nauki Zerthimona?

– Zerthimon wśród otaczającej go ciemności wykazał godną najwyższego podziwu jasność umysłu. Obym i ja u szczytu swojej drogi osiągnęła podobne oświecenie.

Feng z uznaniem pokiwał głową. Przez chwilę miała nadzieję, że na tym ta przeklęta rozmowa się skończy; że to wszystko okaże się jakimś złym snem, z którego obudzi się w swojej komnacie.

– Kto sprowadził tę ciemność?

Illithidzi, odpowiedziała w myślach. Zupełnie jakby to ostatnie pytanie zamknęło ją w obrębie jej własnego umysłu, jedynego miejsca, gdzie będzie mogła odtąd być sobą. Czasami i taka wolność była swoistym luksusem.

– Gith przyniosła wojnę, a wojna przyniosła ciemność.

Teraz nawet dłonie Fenga lekko zadrżały. Jemu także ta rozmowa przychodziła z trudem; ale o ileż łatwiej było strzec arterii miasta niż znaleźć się wewnątrz jego bijącego serca.

– Jednak wojna nie ustała. Vlaakith chce sprowadzić ciemność na Nirankar.

– Słowa Zerthimona znów wyprowadzą nas z ciemności. A słowa Yahary w końcu dosięgną Vlaakith.

Na Moce, w Tu'narath za wypowiedzenie takich słów zapłaciłaby własną głową. Wiedziała, że powodzenie misji wymagało od niej gotowości do poświęceń, ale to było coś znacznie zagmatwanego niż handel tkaninami czy patrolowanie targu. Splątane jak korzenie Fri'hi, jak powiedzieliby githzerai. Fri'hi, czyli pradawnego drzewa obrastającego Pierwszą Fortecę. Żadnemu królewskiemu zwiadowcy ani astralnemu statkowi nie udało się nigdy tam dotrzeć. Być może to ona będzie pierwsza? To jakby nagle odkryć nową warstwę dokładnie zbadanej sfery.

– To wszystko – ocenił po namyśle Feng. – Jeszcze dzisiaj zdam raport Ryusaiowi. Dobrze wykorzystaj te ostatnie dni. Zobaczymy się na ceremonii wtajemniczenia.

Drewniana podłoga zaskrzypiała. Dźwiękoszczelna bariera rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, a kroki ciężkich butów zatonęły w morzu szeptów. Którą mantrę powtarzały tym razem? „Równowaga we wszystkim"? „Bądź wytrwały; będąc wytrwałym, wzrastaj w siłę"?

Być może obce, nierozróżnialne głosy rzucały na nią klątwę; teraz, gdy bezbronna, w miękkiej szacie, klęczała samotnie w półmroku ciasnej komnaty. Prorok Zerthimon wtórował im, nieustannie powtarzając swoją niemą groźbę.

* * *

Dak'kon zatrzymał się w progu Fortecy, ze spokojem wpatrując się w szalejącą za bramą śnieżną zamieć. Powtarzane szeptem mantry otaczały go kolejnymi warstwami niewidzialnej osłony. Nie czuł zmęczenia, tak jakby cała wyprawa była ledwie sesją medytacji, z której obudził się w pełni sił i doskonale pewny swojej drogi.

Czekała go długa wędrówka. Niechętnie wyswobodził się z objęć Fortecy i przytknął palce do skroni, by lepiej usłyszeć sygnał Shra'kt'lor. Cienka nić rozpięta między dwoma ostojami ładu drwiła ze śnieżnych zamieci, deszczy meteorów i powodzi. Kamienna ścieżka rozwinęła się pod jego stopami, wyprzedziła go i pobiegła dalej, aż do granic psionicznej tarczy.

Ciało nie pozostawia śladu na stali. Pojedyncze płatki śniegu roztopiły się pod niewidzialną osłoną. Stal pozostawia ślad na ciele. Ścieżka krok za krokiem prowadziła go nad bezdenną przepaścią.

Pierwsze zakłócenie sygnału uznał za znak, że najwyższy czas na odpoczynek.

Kamienna ścieżka zwinęła się w niewielką wysepkę o płaskiej powierzchni. Im mniej skomplikowane ukształtowanie terenu, tym łatwiej będzie utrwalić go na czas snu. Dak'kon uklęknął na ziemi i zaczerpnął wody z przepływającego przez nią źródła; z torby podróżnej wyciągnął kawałek suchego ciasta. Przymknął oczy i skoncentrował się na sygnale. Normalnie zmęczenie zmieniało psioniczną nić w rozedrganą strunę, ale ten impuls wydawał się rozgałęziać, jakby jedna z jego odnóg prowadziła w zupełnie inne miejsce. Tylko jakie? Na sygnał Nirankaru było jeszcze za wcześnie. Tak blisko Pierwszej Fortecy mogła znajdować się jedynie równie wiekowa twierdza lub świątynia.

Serce zabiło mu mocniej. Cokolwiek to było, wyraźnie wzywało go do siebie. Nie mogło być przypadkiem, że odebrał ten impuls właśnie teraz, po samotnej przeprawie przez labirynty Fortecy. Dowiódł swojej wytrwałości i Zerthimon zesłał mu długo wyczekiwany znak.

Pospiesznie dokończył posiłek, obawiając się, że sygnał osłabnie lub zniknie, po czym podniósł się z ziemi. Wysepka zatrzęsła się i kamiennymi stopniami pobiegła w dół ku nieznanemu celowi. Krok za krokiem sygnał przybierał na sile, ale jego źródło ciągle pozostawało nieznane. Jak okiem sięgnąć przestrzeń poza psioniczną tarczą wypełniał lód, powoli gęstniejący w litą skałę.

 _Stać._

Zatrzymał się, raczej z zaskoczenia niż posłuszeństwa rozkazowi. Nadawca werbalnego impulsu był równie nieuchwytny jak ukryta twierdza. Dak'kon błyskawicznie sięgnął do rękojeści miecza, szykując się na atak. Naprzeciwko niego, tuż za osłoną, zamajaczyła ciemna sylwetka spowita we mgłę.

 _Kto idzie? Podaj hasło._

– _Wiedz_ , że przybywam z Pierwszej Fortecy – powiedział, nie mając pewności, do kogo kieruje swoje słowa i czy zostaną one usłyszane. – Nie jest moją _wolą_ krzyżować ostrza z jednym spośród Ludu.

 _W jakiej sprawie stamtąd przychodzisz?_ – warknął tamten. _– Podaj hasło_.

– Nie jest mi _znane_ – wyjaśnił Dak'kon, nieznacznie zwalniając uchwyt. – _Wiedz_ , że usłyszałem sygnał tego miejsca w drodze powrotnej do Shra'kt'lor.

 _Więc wracaj do Shra'kt'lor_ – zadrwił głos. – _Twoje ostrze trafiło w pustkę. Nie masz tu czego szukać._

– Sporo piasku przesypie się, nim dotrę do miasta. Czy wskażesz mi miejsce, w którym będę mógł odpocząć i nabrać sił?

Telepatyczny głos nie odpowiedział. Sylwetka zerwała połączenie i rozwiała się we mgle, zostawiając go we wnętrzu litej skały. Czyżby się pomylił? A może to Zerthimon wystawiał go na próbę?

Zmęczenie powoli dawało o sobie znać; na dalszą wędrówkę było już za późno. Dak'kon uklęknął na swojej wysepce, zamknął oczy i wsłuchał się w swój oddech, żeby przed snem ustabilizować rozrzedzone powietrze pod psioniczną tarczą.

Kiedy otworzył oczy, falujący cień znów na niego czekał.

 _Ciągle tam jesteś?_ – odezwał się inny, łagodniejszy głos. _– Nie utonąłeś jeszcze w chaosie niczym Ach'ali? Pozwól, że podejdę bliżej._

Cień rozpostarł ramiona. Mglista osłona zaczęła rosnąć, aż w końcu wchłonęła jego własną psioniczną tarczę. Dak'kon oparł dłoń na głowicy miecza, obserwując, jak między jego wysepką a nieznajomym formuje się z powietrza solidny kamienny most, z obu stron ogrodzony dziwaczną ażurową balustradą. Przypominała mu raczej zdobienia, jakie widział na zbrojach githyanki, niż coś, co mógł stworzyć umysł i dłonie rzemieślnika z Ludu. Cień pewnym krokiem przeszedł przez most i przybrał postać młodego mężczyzny w prostej szacie koloru uschłych liści, na którą narzucony był lśniący, jakby płynny pancerz.

– Pozdrawiam cię, wędrowcze – powiedział wesoło, kłaniając się niedbale. – Może znajdzie się dla ciebie miejsce na kilka klepsydr. Chodź za mną.

Dak'kon niepewnie wkroczył na kamienny most; na powierzchni pozostawionej samej sobie wysepki pojawiły się pierwsze pęknięcia. Nieznajomy w milczeniu poprowadził go dalej; nie zatrzymując się, zawiłym gestem dłoni rozgarnął mgłę, spod której wyłoniła się wysoka brama wbudowana w odcinek muru.

Dwaj strażnicy zlustrowali go podejrzliwym wzrokiem, ale nic nie powiedzieli.

Za bramą przywitała go opustoszała ulica, ciasno zabudowana ciągiem niskich, przysadzistych budynków. Jego przewodnik długo kluczył między nimi; w końcu polecił mu zatrzymać się przed wejściem jednego z nich, a sam wszedł do środka, zasuwając za sobą drzwi. Musiał minąć cały obrót, zanim drzwi ponownie się rozsunęły. Mężczyzna zaprosił go do słabo oświetlonego holu i wskazał pokój na końcu korytarza.

Dak'kon ukłonił się uroczyście.

– Ucztowałem przy stole Tory…

– Mhm. Tylko nie ruszaj się stąd, jasne? Odwiedzę cię za jakieś sześć klepsydr.

Pokój był urządzony jeszcze skromniej niż jego własna komnata w Shra'kt'lor, a mimo to właściciel domu nie zdołał utrzymać tu należytego porządku. Dak'kon przyklęknął przy niskim łóżku i ułożył tuż przy nim ostrze karach. Po namyśle dokładnie przykrył je płaszczem.

Sen przyszedł szybko.

* * *

Sześć klepsydr później nieznajomy czekał na niego w półmroku pustego holu. Klęczał przy niskim stoliku, dolewając sobie czegoś z kryształowej karafki. Słysząc zbliżające się kroki, przesunął na drugą stronę blatu zdobiony kielich.

Dak'kon uklęknął naprzeciwko, odrobinę zbyt długo wpatrując się w amulet na jego szyi – podzielony na dwie połówki skomplikowany splot wpisany w koło. Nieznajomy wyprostował się, odrobinę zbyt długo przyglądając się ceremonialnej zbroi Dak'kona, rytualnym tatuażom na ramionach i szerokim rękawom szaty w kolorze ochry.

Spojrzenie nie wyrażało uznania.

– Co cię do nas sprowadza, zerthcie?

Pytanie było chłodne, obojętne, nieufne. I dlaczego nazwał go „zerthem" zamiast „dzierżącym miecz" albo „znającym Słowa"? Jak ktoś z zewnątrz. W najlepszym wypadku nieokrzesany strażnik; być może wojownik, który na rrakkmie otrzymał o jedną bliznę za dużo, jak tamten z przypowieści. A w najgorszym?

– Wracam z Pierwszej Fortecy – zaczął, jakby kamienne mury twierdzy mogły teraz w jakiś sposób go ochronić. – Długo czekałem na znak, który pozwoliłby mi wyruszyć w wędrówkę. Wreszcie nadszedł czas, żebym poszukał odpowiedzi w tamtym miejscu.

Nieznajomy uniósł brew i znów sięgnął po karafkę.

– I znalazłeś swoją odpowiedź?

Dak'kon udał, że nie wyczuł kpiącej nuty w jego głosie.

– _O_ dpowiedź nie przyszła od razu. _Wiedz_ , że spędziłem kilka obrotów, medytując na szczycie Fortecy, ale dopiero po opuszczeniu świętego miejsca otrzymałem kolejny znak. Podążyłem za nim i w ten sposób trafiłem tutaj.

– Znak, powiadasz. – Nieznajomy jednym haustem dopił wino. – Od kogo otrzymałeś ten znak?

– Podążam ścieżką Zerthimona. Wierzę, że znak pochodzi od niego.

Zapadła krępująca cisza.

– Chyba się nie zrozumieliśmy – podjął nieznajomy; jego głos stracił łagodność. – Kto wskazał ci drogę do naszej twierdzy? I z jakim zadaniem cię tu przysłał?

– Nikt nie wskazał mi drogi ani nie otrzymałem żadnego zadania.

– Podziwu godna dyskrecja – uśmiechnął się tamten. – Komu mam więc teraz nie przekazać informacji o tym, że tu nie przybyłeś?

– Osobliwe obyczaje panują w tej fortecy – powiedział Dak'kon, zdobywając się na opanowanie. – Sądziłem, że w każdym domu Ludu znajdzie się miejsce dla tych, którzy niosą nauki Zerthimona.

– Rzadko miewamy niezapowiedzianych gości. – Nieznajomy przyszpilił go wzrokiem. – A jeszcze rzadziej takich, którymi kierują szlachetne pobudki.

Dak'kon lekko skłonił głowę.

– Zechciej mi wybaczyć. Rany, jakie zadano Ma'aradh i Ekatali, jeszcze się nie zasklepiły.

Nieznajomy nie odpowiedział, bezwiednie zaciskając palce na naszyjniku, jakby chciał zaczerpnąć z niego siły. Albo go ukryć, przemknęło mu nagle przez myśl. W tym mężczyźnie było coś dziwnego, coś obcego; wydawało się, że wieści o zniszczonych przez githyanki fortecach nie dotknęły go osobiście. Ale mogło być też odwrotnie – dotknęły go na tyle, że wszystkie słowa osuwały się przy nich w otchłań.

– Tak – powiedział głucho. – Dlatego chyba rozumiesz, że wolimy trzymać wrota zawarte.

– Czy mógłbym jeszcze przed odejściem odwiedzić tutejszą świątynię? – zapytał ostrożnie Dak'kon.

– To chyba nie najlepszy pomysł. Będę musiał odprowadzić cię do… – urwał, przykładając palce do skroni. – Załóż płaszcz. Szybko.

Półmrok holu zalało nagle jasne światło dnia; wraz z nim do pomieszczenia wkroczył uzbrojony wojownik o ponurym spojrzeniu i ostrych rysach twarzy, jak u githyanki. Na jego napierśniku połyskiwał ten sam okrągły naszyjnik.

– Wracaj na posterunek, Qaendrimie. Teraz to ja zajmę się naszym gościem.

– Nie będzie takiej potrzeby – odpowiedział spokojnie Qaendrim, popijając wino. – Porozmawialiśmy sobie i właśnie wybieramy się do wyjścia.

– To rozkaz – warknął tamten.

– Chcę zobaczyć ten rozkaz.

– Mam się fatygować dla byle przybłędy, którego przygnał wiatr Limbo? Zastanów się, po czyjej stoisz stronie. Może i ty zechciałbyś podzielić się z nami paroma sekretami?

– Nigdy nie stoję po stronie pochopnych i niepotrzebnych rozkazów – wycedził przez zęby Qaendrim. – Dość tego. Po prostu powiedz im, że już po wszystkim. Oszczędzisz nam obu kłopotów. I jemu też.

Wojownik skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Przez chwilę obaj mierzyli się wzrokiem, wściekle mrużąc oczy.

Dak'kon wstał od stolika i odrzucił płaszcz na ramię.

– Jestem zerthem spośród Ludu – powiedział wyniośle. – Nie wiem, dlaczego chcecie widzieć we mnie przestępcę. K'atzn'ii przy Bramie, to wy zachowujecie się jak przestępcy.

Wojownik skrzywił się, jakby słowo „zerth" w jakiś sposób go uraziło. Na słowo „przestępca" tylko wzruszył ramionami.

– Ach tak – mruknął do siebie. – To zmienia postać rzeczy. Dla ciebie, zerthcie, wyprawię specjalną delegację.

Szybko wymaszerował z pomieszczenia. Przez zamknięte drzwi słychać było, jak donośnym głosem wzywa straże. Qaendrim zaklął pod nosem.

– Zmiana planu, zerthcie. Albo naprawdę będziemy mieć poważne kłopoty. A przynajmniej ty.

Nie zwlekając, wyciągnął z fałd szaty niewielki kryształ i roztrzaskał go o podłogę. Z porozbijanych odłamków wzleciały z sykiem w powietrze wstęgi dymu, które ciężko zawisły w powietrzu. Potem zaczął nerwowo przeszukiwać fiolki przypięte do pasa. Odkorkował jedną z nich, wypełnioną przezroczystym płynem, i szybko wypił połowę zawartości, po czym położył ją na środku stolika.

Dak'kon zawahał się.

– Eliksir przejścia – wyjaśnił zdawkowo Qaendrim. – Nie tak dobry jak wino, ale się nie otrujesz.

Mikstura była gorzka. Zakręciło mu się w głowie; przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że w obłoku dymu majaczy niewyraźny zarys jakiegoś miejsca.

Nie, nie wydawało mu się. Obłok był portalem.

Dak'kon przestał się wahać i przeszedł na drugą stronę.

Znalazł się w zakurzonej i zabałaganionej pracowni pełnej ksiąg i zwojów – wypełniały całe półki, leżały porozrzucane na stołach, a te, które nigdzie się nie mieściły, po prostu lewitowały w powietrzu. Dak'kon rzucił okiem na pergamin rozłożony na pobliskim blacie. _Opowieść o jedności i podziale, zwój trzeci_ , głosiły ozdobnie wykaligrafowane litery. Na dole odciśnięta była pieczęć w kształcie dwóch zawiłych splotów układających się w symetryczne połówki koła.

W oddali zaskrzypiały schody. Ktoś zbiegał do niego z góry.

– Ach, tutaj jesteś – odetchnął z ulgą Qaendrim. – Mnie przeniósł piętro wyżej. Cóż, taki już urok Limbo. Przynajmniej po drodze nie ucięło nam rąk.

Dak'kon przeniósł wzrok z odbitego na pergaminie symbolu na symbol zawieszony na szyi Qaendrima.

– Sądziłem, że wasze istnienie to tylko pogłoski niesione przez wiatr – powiedział w zamyśleniu. – Wielu spośród Ludu zaślepiło oko Vilquara, ale to wydawało się zbyt nieprawdopodobne.

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. Chyba nie czujesz się najlepiej po tej teleportacji. A może to przez elik…

– Mówię o znaku, który nosisz. Znaku, który nosi to zakazane pismo. Znaku Sha'sal Khou.

Qaendrim uniósł dłoń i wszystkie pergaminy w jednej chwili zwinęły się w rulony.

– Uważaj na słowa, zerthcie. Właśnie uratowałem cię od psionicznego przesłuchania. Ale może tylko niepotrzebnie je opóźniłem.

– Więc takie zwyczaje panują wśród szlachetnych obrońców pokoju?

– Nie udawaj niewiniątka – prychnął Qaendrim. – Na waszych wojnach dzieją się rzeczy, które nie mieściłyby się nawet w sercu Selqanta. Łatwo o tym zapomnieć, kiedy całymi dniami przesiaduje się za murami klasztoru przy świeczkach i kadzidełkach.

– Spiskujecie z githyanki – powiedział z wyrzutem Dak'kon.

– I co, zerthcie? Zamierzasz oskarżyć nas o herezję?

– Nie herezję. Zdradę.

– Zdaje się, że nieco inaczej interpretujemy to pojęcie – zaśmiał się Qaendrim. – Ale nie obawiaj się, nasze ścieżki więcej się nie przetną. Każdy z nas pozostanie pod swoim niebem. Chyba że wolisz wrócić do mojego kolegi i, hm, podreperować sobie parę wspomnień.

Dak'kon zawiązał płaszcz i zarzucił kaptur.

– Zaprowadź mnie do bramy.

Wyszli prosto na plac, którego centrum zajmował posąg – rozłożyste drzewo z materii chaosu utrwalonej w lśniący, półpłynny metal. Były to właściwie dwa drzewa, wyrastające z tego samego pnia i rozgałęziające się w coraz bardziej kunsztowne struktury.

W cieniu drzewa stała niewielka grupka githyanki, prowadząc ożywioną rozmowę.

Dak'kon mocniej nasunął kaptur na twarz.

Jedna z githyanki rozpoznała Qaendrima i zwróciła się do niego w swoim języku. Nie rozumiał, o czym mówili; ich ton wskazywał na zwykłą, codzienną wymianę pozdrowień, ale Dak'kon na wszelki wypadek chwycił za rękojeść miecza. Wzrok githyanki co chwilę przemykał się po jego płaszczu; rubiny w jej pancerzu lśniły jak krople krwi. A Qaendrim mógł w każdej chwili udzielić o jedną odpowiedź za dużo.

W końcu githyanki i Qaendrim ukłonili się sobie; jego przewodnik poprowadził go dalej labiryntem ulic biegnących między smukłymi, strzelistymi budynkami.

– _Poznałeś_ nawet ich język – szepnął Dak'kon, gdy już znacznie oddalili się od placu.

– To także mój język. Jesteśmy jednym ludem. Ludem Gith Wyzwolicielki i Proroka Zerthimona.

– Nad światem nie może być dwóch niebios.

– Tam, gdzie wy dostrzegacie podziały, my widzimy jedność. To przykre, że od tysięcy lat powtarzacie tylko największy błąd Proroka, a pozostajecie ślepi na całokształt jego nauk. Ale nie będę na próżno tępić sobie ostrza. Czas już na ciebie, zerthcie.

Qaendrim zatrzymał się, wskazując ruchem głowy bramę na końcu uliczki.

– Otworzyć bramę! – zawołał do śpiącego strażnika, po czym zwrócił się do Dak'kona: – I niech nikt z Shra'kt'lor nie próbuje tutaj węszyć. Jeśli wejdziecie nam w drogę, nie pozostaniemy wam dłużni.

– Dochowałeś swojej części obietnicy – przytaknął Dak'kon, skłaniając nisko głowę. – _Wiedz_ , że ja dochowam swojej.

Na ustach Qaendrima błąkał się niedowierzający półuśmiech. Wreszcie ukłonił się w odpowiedzi.

– Obym tego nie żałował, zerthcie.

* * *

W głównej sali świątyni zgromadził się tłum. Na tle piaskowych szat nowicjuszy odcinała się wyraźnie ochra zerthów; złote tkaniny spływające z ramion mistrzów lśniły w jasnym świetle. Dźwięk gongu rozchodził się po pomieszczeniu niczym kręgi na wodzie.

Aranai spojrzała kątem oka w stronę drzwi. Feng stał w prostokątnej ramie wejścia, opierając dłoń na głowicy miecza. Jego obecność dodawała jej otuchy, choć wiedziała, że jeśli coś pójdzie niezgodnie z planem, błysk tego ostrza przetnie jej nić i wyśle jej ducha na Astral. Ale to byłoby nic w porównaniu z tym, co zrobiliby jej githzerai.

Sylwetka Fenga rozpłynęła się w dymie kadzidła. Salę otulił ciężki zapach jaśminu.

Wezwano pierwszego kandydata. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech, gdy mistrz ułożył na jego wyciągniętych dłoniach owinięty w jedwab kawałek surowego metalu. Aranai przypatrywała się tej scenie z ciekawością. Mężczyzna nie dawał po sobie poznać poruszenia; telekinetycznie zawiesił ostrze w powietrzu kilka centymetrów ponad dłońmi, pochylił lekko głowę i zaczął szeptem recytować mantry. Szybko utrwalił kapryśną materię chaosu, wyostrzył jej krawędzie, oddzielił ostrze od rękojeści. Nad jego dłońmi lewitował teraz prawdziwy, w pełni ukształtowany miecz. Po ostrzu przebiegały nerwowe zygzaki. Boi się, oceniła Aranai. Jego umysł był zespolony z bronią, a ta niczym lustro odbijała emocje, skrzętnie ukryte pod spokojną maską twarzy.

Mężczyzna zrzucił wierzchnie okrycie. Dwaj pomocnicy długo zdobili jego ramiona czarnymi splotami tatuaży. Mistrz wręczył mu złożoną piaskową szatę i Nieprzerwany Krąg.

Wezwano kolejnego kandydata. Podobnie jak poprzednik odebrał wstępnie ukształtowany kawałek chaotycznego metalu i przejął nad nim telepatyczną kontrolę. Nie uniósł go jednak w powietrze, ale kurczowo zacisnął palce na obu końcach. Metal nie chciał się ustabilizować, zdawał się rozpływać niczym rtęć, niczym woda. Nie wypuszczał go z uścisku, próbował przebłagać coraz szybciej powtarzanymi mantrami, ale ostrze w końcu znalazło drogę ucieczki i wymknęło się jak duch. Wyparowało.

Opuścił salę ze spuszczoną głową; jego kroki ciężko dudniły w grobowej ciszy. Kobieta klęcząca obok Aranai zaczęła dygotać.

Aranai wzięła głęboki oddech i zajęła miejsce niedoszłego nowicjusza. Mistrz z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy wcisnął jej w ręce nieobrobione żelazo. Ułożyła je na płaskich dłoniach i skupiła na nim całą wolę, jak wtedy, gdy wywoływała z toni Morza Astralnego swój srebrny miecz. Chaotyczna materia zafalowała w jej umyśle. Aranai rozkazała jej zatrzymać bieg, zastygnąć, zalśnić ostrą krawędzią. Usta powtarzały słowa Zerthimona, ale myśli wzlatywały do Tu'narath. Z jednej dłoni wyrasta srebro, gotowe dzielić Sfery. W drugiej dłoni zaklęty eter, najpotężniejszy z żywiołów.

Aranai otworzyła oczy i ujrzała twarz Shandry, wyraźną w gładkiej tafli ostrza.

– Poprzez własne odbicie na powierzchni klingi Zerthimon po raz pierwszy _poznał_ istotę samego siebie – obwieścił uroczyście mistrz. – Stal pozostawiła ślad na ciele, lecz ciało nie pozostawiło śladu na stali.

Czarne tatuaże oplotły ją jak sznury, jak pnącza, jak pajęcza sieć. Jak korzenie Fri'hi, zaśmiała się w duchu. Dwa warkocze spłynęły na długą piaskową szatę o szerokich rękawach. Nieprzerwany Krąg spoczął ciężko w jej dłoniach.

– Powstań, Shandro, uczennico Zerthimona.

Shandra, uczennica Zerthimona, wstała i ukłoniła się głęboko. Aranai wycofywała się coraz dalej i dalej, szukając schronienia w odległych zakamarkach umysłu. Tam, gdzie nie znajdzie jej czujny wzrok mistrza, przepełnione zachwytem spojrzenie następnej kandydatki i setki par obserwujących ją oczu.

Tam, gdzie nie znajdzie jej sam Prorok Zerthimon.


End file.
